Misunderstood II
by Me14
Summary: Strongly advise reading Misunderstood.Starting where the Epilogue left off in Misunderstood. There's a new dark uprising in the Wizarding World. Some new and old threats and questioning of loyalties. Can everyone keep it together long enough to survive?
1. Chapter 1

_Just so we all remember who the characters are:_

_Severus and Hermione Snape – Married, Children: Abby (26 - Severus' daughter, Hermione's stepdaughter), Addison (11), Seth and Marissa (twins, 10), Ethan (3)_

_Abby (Snape) and Matty Pierson – Married, Children: Isabelle (3), Matthew (Abby's pregnant with)_

_-Abby, Matty, and Isabelle live in the beach house with Severus, Hermione, and other children during holidays. The beach house was expanded to accommodate everyone. They have separate chambers in Hogwarts._

_Harry and Ginny Potter's Children: James (14) 4th year Lily (11) 1st year (they do have younger children but will only write them in as needed)_

_The other children from other families will be written in as needed._

* * *

Severus woke to the sun beaming in through the window and chestnut hair sprawled across his face. The bushy hair was a god send with times like these, if it hadn't been obstructing his view of the sun he probably would have been blinded. With a flick of his wrist the curtain was drawn shut. Severus slowly started brushing the hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry, Sev," Hermione said sleepily, moving her head from Severus' chest to the pillow.

"You know I love waking up to your hair sprayed across me." Severus' voice was still sleep ridden as he pulled Hermione back toward him. Hermione grunted a reply and then groaned. "What is it?" Severus inquired.

"Today's the last day of Christmas Holiday!"

Severus couldn't help but grin, "Why yes, it is."

"Don't you be so smug, jerk! I'm going to send all those dunderhead delinquents to you at the first sign of mischief."

"I must admit being Headmaster does have its perks. Not having to be in a classroom constantly is lovely." Hermione mumbled something inaudible and Severus grinned, he could tell she was falling back to sleep. The bedroom door opened and closed, but Severus didn't see anyone. He was positive it was either Ethan or Isabelle, or both. A moment later a head full of pitch black hair was visible on the mattress and then a small body was crawling towards him.

"Hi daddy," Ethan whispered.

"Hi love." Severus smiled and pulled the three year old boy to his chest and pulled the blanket over them. Ethan launched into his regular morning conversation with Severus; it was one of the favorite parts of Severus' days. Hermione let out a loud snore in the middle of their conversation and Ethan started giggling.

"Mummy sounds like a train," Ethan giggled. Severus grinned when Hermione picked her head up and raised her eyebrow at Ethan, making him giggle more.

"Are your brothers and sister awake?" Hermione asked Ethan as she cuddled into him and Severus.

"No," Ethan responded and then hesitated. "…Mummy, what's a bastard?"

"Where did you hear that word?!" Severus said a little too harshly. Ethan started to cower towards Hermione.

"Daddy didn't mean to get angry, baby. That's just a bad word, where did you hear it?" Hermione started stroking Ethan's hair to calm him.

"Abby called Matty that before I came in here," Ethan said in a shaky voice. Ethan seemed to be Hermione and Severus' only child that hated confrontation; he was a lover not a fighter. Hermione was positive one day that he would make a woman very happy. He was always one to cuddle, hug, and kiss someone if they were in a lousy mood. The only down fall was Ethan could be extremely sensitive. Severus was certain Ethan was going to be a healer, or something along that line, one day.

Severus ran his hand through Ethan's hair and smiled lovingly at him, causing Ethan to calm slightly. "Did you hear anything else?" Severus asked him.

"No, it got really quiet. Like when you and mummy are talking about something you don't want us to hear about."

Severus nodded, "They put up a silencing charm."

"They're fighting again, Severus," Hermione sighed. "I hate when they fight."

"I know love, but they'll be alright. They just need to work some kinks out, all couples fight, you know that," Severus responded.

"I know, but they seem to be fighting a lot lately and it's not good for Abby or the baby, she's seven months pregnant!"

"I know," Severus said and then turned his head to Ethan, "Was Isabelle in her bedroom?"

"Yes, she was sleeping when I went to visit her."

"Go wake up Addison, Seth, Marissa, and Isabelle. Tell them to be downstairs for breakfast in thirty minutes," Severus told Ethan and helped him off the bed. Ethan ran toward the bedroom door and out into the hallway.

"What are we going to do about Abby and Matty, Severus," Hermione asked as she cuddled back into his chest.

"Nothing, I don't think we should interfere, I think that might make the both of them more pissed off. They're both just stressed out with the new baby almost here and they hardly get to see each other with the hours Abby works and Matty being away a lot with Puddlemere United."

"If they get any worse then we need to do something. You know how emotional Abby can get; it may harm her or the baby. Is Abby still working with the ministry on the weekends?"

Severus nodded. Abby had taken over as the potion professor at Hogwarts, but also worked part time with the ministry. When Abby played seeker for Puddlemere United, she secretly trained to be an Auror in the off season. There was never any intention on Abby's part or the ministry's part for Abby to be labeled as an Auror. With Abby's special gifts from Talon: being able to read minds by touching someone and calming people down the same way, the ministry thought Abby could be very useful. So, Abby joined the ministry as an undercover Auror and sometimes a spy. Abby's immediate family was only made aware of her positions.

Severus, Lucius, and Matty were not very happy about Abby's choice. They all hated the thought of Abby being in danger and were afraid she was going to get injured or killed. Still, no one could talk Abby out of joining the ranks as an undercover Auror and spy. Albus, Draco, and Harry had just assumed it was a phase and once Abby got a little older she'd grow out of it.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door and then it slowly pushed open. Addison stood in the doorway with his black hair stuck up on the side of his head, mirroring exactly what Harry's hair use to look like at that age. Addison had kept his hair fairly short, but during the school year he had decided to grow it out. Hermione was sure it had something to do with him being in his first year at Hogwarts and trying to impress the other students. Severus was positive that Addison was trying to impress Lily Potter, Harry and Ginny's daughter that was the same age as Addison.

"Mum?" Addison said tiredly from the doorway.

"Hmmm," Hermione responded sleepily.

"Ginny is at the floo in the sitting room, she needs to talk to you about something."

"Okay dear," Hermione said and slowly pushed herself off of Severus and the bed.

"That surprise birthday party better be cancelled!" Severus said darkly, glaring at Hermione.

"No one is throwing you a surprise birthday party," Hermione huffed as she walked to the doorway, and then she grinned, "It surly isn't a surprise since you already know about it."

* * *

Severus leaned up against the wall in his sitting room. He was watching his twins create mass chaos at his birthday party, it was brilliant. Seth and Marissa had already spiked the punch with some substance that turned your hair blue upon consumption. Severus made sure to stay clear of any food or drink that had been left out in the open. They seemed to be following in the Weasley twin's footsteps. Although, Seth and Marissa were completely different in personality and looks. Marissa was a raven haired beauty that was sure to have the boys drooling and Severus having a heart attack in a few years. She had inherited Hermione's know it all-ness and the inability to stop talking. A few times Severus had to tickle her into a giggling fit just so she would stop asking questions. Marissa did have a bad temper, which she inherited from Severus. Seth was very handsome, but had unfortunately inherited Hermione's hair. He could only let it grow out so much before it turned into a nest of bushy brown hair. Hermione tried to show him a few spells and even muggle gel, but Seth claimed it was too girly. They knew once Seth got a little older he'd realize it was okay for guys to put effort into their hair.

Severus scanned the room and found Addison talking to a very pregnant Abby. Severus scowled when he saw how Abby was standing. She had one hand on her back and the other propped on a table, holding her up. Severus never understood why she just wouldn't sit down, Abby always made him nervous when she was like that. Seeing Addison and Abby grinning made him relax. Even though there was such an age difference between Abby and Addison, they still confided in each other and were very close. The two were bonding before Addison was even born, so this was no big surprise. Ethan and Isabelle were sitting at the table Abby was leaning on, with Lucius, Narcissa, Albus, Eileen, and Edward and Jane Granger. The two children were suckering candy out of Albus.

"Would you like a firewhiskey, birthday boy?" Hermione grinned and waved a glass of firewhiskey in Severus' face.

Severus scowled and took the firewhiskey, "You're infuriating, you know that?"

"Yes, but that's why you love me."Severus grinned and wrapped an arm around Hermione, pulling her into his chest and kissing her forehead.

"It's not even my birthday, yet."

"Well, no, but it is only in a few days and the students come back tomorrow... You just gave me a great idea! We can have a party with all the students when they come back, for your birthday!" Hermione giggled when Severus gave her a dark glare and scowled at her.

"I will Avada Kedavra you," Severus stated. Hermione giggled some more.

"I think our children are plotting something," Hermione said after a few moments of silence and joining Severus in his people watching.

Severus snorted, "Which ones?"

"All of them. They are bad enough when they pair off, but when they come together as one…They scare me sometimes. And Gods, when they join up with the Potters, Weasley's, or Malfoy's, or all of them, I'm afraid I'm going to come home to a burnt down house or one of them in Azkaban."

Severus laughed, "Yes, they do make things interesting. Don't worry so much, they will turn out fine. No one has been seriously injured or burnt anything…lately."

Hermione smiled, "I'm their mum Severus, I have to worry."

"I know, but we have good kids. They get a little wonky sometimes, but from what I'm told, we acted the same way at their age."

Hermione smiled and nuzzled into Severus' chest.

A few hours later found Severus and Hermione kissing Addison, Seth, and Marissa goodnight at the floo. They were staying at the Potters for the night. Ethan and Isabelle were curled up together on the couch, asleep.

"Abby, we'll get them", Hermione said after she turned around. Abby was struggling as she tried to pick Isabelle up and carrying her up to her room. Severus and Hermione walked over to the couch, Hermione picked up Ethan and Severus pulled Isabelle into his arms.

"Where's Matty?" Severus asked. "I haven't seen him in a few hours." Abby started to scowl but schooled her face, Hermione and Severus both caught it.

"He had to go with the team, they are recruiting for next season."

"I thought he didn't leave until tomorrow afternoon," Hermione questioned.

"He left tonight." Abby stated in a tone letting Hermione and Severus know that this conversation was over. "Dad, you can put Isabelle in my bed. I'm going to shower and then go to bed." Abby ascended upon the stairs and out of sight.

"I told you Severus!" Hermione whispered, so she wouldn't wake the kids.

"Love, let them work this out."

* * *

The Great Hall was silent as Severus gave his welcome back from holiday speech. Hermione glanced up and down the staff table. Other than Severus being Headmaster, Remus being deputy Headmaster, and Abby being the Potion Mistress there really wasn't any change in staff since Abby had attended Hogwarts. Although, there was another new addition to the staff. Ginny had started interning with Poppy last year. Poppy wasn't quite ready for retirement, but by the time she would be Ginny's children would be old enough not to need her constantly and she would be ready to be Hogwarts newest Nurse. But for now, Ginny was working with Poppy a couple nights a week and during the day she and Molly were watching all of the staff's children. Severus had the castle add a couple of rooms for the women to use as a daycare/learning center.

Severus finished his seat and sat down. He noticed Hermione was deep in thought and squirming around in her seat.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked, as the food popped onto the table.

"Hmmm, oh nothing. I was just watching the staff and students while you were speaking." Hermione looked up at Severus and then down to the table, she scowled at the food.

"Why are you moving around so much?" Severus inquired with raised eyebrows

"My skirt is too tight! I think I've gained weight!" Hermione whispered.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Love you haven't gained weight and even if you have than what's the big deal?" Severus didn't understand how Hermione could think she was overweight, but he knew this was a sensitive subject for women. Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say. Hermione gave Severus the evilest glare that made him cringe.

"What's the big deal! Severus, I still have some of the baby fat from Ethan! You haven't gained weight since the first day I met you! I hate being like this! I can't imagine what you think about me when you see me naked!" Severus glanced around to make sure none of the staff and students were listening and then he leaned in closer to Hermione.

"To be honest, I can't think straight when you're naked," Severus purred seductively into Hermione's ear. "You're beautiful body is so distracting that all the blood rushes from my brain to the other end of my body. I'm sure I can demonstrate this for you later."Hermione was flushed and trying to hold back a grin when Severus drew back from her ear.

"Thank you, Severus. I needed that. But, I still plan on losing weight. I was talking to Ginny and Abby earlier and we are going to start working out during the evenings."

"Why is Abby working out?" Severus scowled, "She's pregnant, she shouldn't exert herself!"

"Calm down, Severus. Abby isn't working out to lose weight; she's doing it to stay healthy. Healer Bronson told her it would be a good idea; it will help her and the baby stay healthy and help Abby to get back into shape after she has the baby."

"Fine, I'm working out with you three. I don't want either of you exerting yourself because you have some ridiculous idea that you're fat."

Hermione grinned, "I thought you might say that. Harry said the same thing to Ginny, and I believe he was trying to recruit Ron and Draco as well. I believe Harry and Ginny are going to try to hire a few of the seventh year girls to watch their children."

"I think my mother and Albus, or your parents wouldn't mind watching ours. Will Ron and Draco's wives be joining us?"

"No, since they both still have new borns they don't want to leave them."

Severus nodded and went back to watching the crowd and pondering why women were always obsessed with their weight. He was brought back out of thought by an eruption of laughter coming from the Gryffindor table. Of course, Addison was right in the middle of the giggling table, along with Lily and James Potter. Severus and Hermione knew pretty much from the beginning that Addison was going to be in Gryffindor. The twins on the other hand were probably going to be in Slytherin, they were just to sneaking and snarky to be a Gryffindor. Ethan was a tossup, he should qualities of all the houses, no one could really pin where they thought he would be. But, then again, he was only three years old.

"I'm going to get the twins and Ethan from my parents, Severus. I'll see you back in our chambers in a little while," Hermione said as she stood. Severus gave her a small smile and reached over and squeezed her hand. When Hogwarts was in session, Hermione and Severus made sure that the kids who were not attending Hogwarts had dinner with a family member. They didn't want the kids to feel left out or eat with a house elf, since they were known to talk the elf into doing something ridiculous or sneak off while the elf wasn't looking.

* * *

An hour after curfew, Severus was finally making his way back to his chambers in the dungeon. He actually had a door in the Headmasters office that led directly to his chambers in the dungeon, but being the first night back from break he was checking to see if there were any kids out after curfew. Luckily, he had gotten all the way to his chambers without seeing or hearing anything. But, most of the kids were smart enough to stay away from the dungeons if they were out past curfew. Severus was also positive that Harry had given James and Lily his invisibility cloak, so he knew those two, Addison, and Teddy Lupin were probably running around the castle.

Severus reached the door to his chambers and was about to murmur the password, but the door popped open and Abby started to walk out. Severus noticed she had on the Navy blue robes she usually wore to the Ministry. Abby stopped in the doorway when she saw Severus.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"To the Ministry, I won't be long."

"You shouldn't be working when your seven months pregnant!" Severus scowled.

"I'm not doing my usual work, they just need a consult. I'll be back in an hour," Abby replied tiredly.

"You're going to end up harming yourself and the baby!"

Abby glared, "You're starting to sound like Matty! I'm not over exerting myself! They just need me to come look at a case file; I'm not even going after anyone!

Severus huffed, "Where's Isabelle?"

"She's asleep with Ethan; Hermione said I could leave her here until I got back."

"Don't disturb her when you get back, let her sleep. If you'd like to stay in Addison's room tonight you may," Severus said and stepped out of the way to let Abby through. HE grabbed Abby's face gently as she started to walk past him and spoke softly, "Be careful, let me know when you get back." Abby nodded and walked back to her chambers, that were right down the hall.

"I hope you weren't too hard on her", Hermione said from the couch as Severus walked into the sitting room. Hermione was busily writing her lesson plans for the remainder of the year.

"I wasn't, I just don't want her hurting herself or the baby. Abby doesn't think straight when she's angry at someone, especially Matty", Severus replied.

"She told me she slowed down a lot with the ministry work, Severus. Abby's just stressed a bit and she's just like you when she gets stressed out, she has to be working on something. I think you'll be happy to hear that I've talked her into taking off in two weeks until after the baby is born. I suggested that you take over her classes."

"That's not a bad idea, and how did you manage that?" Severus sat down on the couch and leaned into Hermione, nipping at her ear.

"Stop that!" Hermione gasped with a grin. "Abby's exhausted, it wasn't hard to talk her into it. I need to get these lesson plans finished!" Severus grinned and removed the lesson plans from her hand and sat them on the table.

"Please, I know you are planned until the end of the year. These are just extras." Severus pushed Hermione into a laying position and she grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I could talk you into something more enjoyable. Are the kids asleep?" Hermione gasped as Severus started sucking on her neck.

"Ethan and Isabelle are, I doubt the twins are asleep." Hermione let out a throaty moan and clasped her hand into Severus' hair.

"I guess we should convene to the bedroom then?" Just as Severus picked up Hermione, there was a loud bang that came from the twin's room and then the sound of Seth and Marissa in a fit of giggles. A moment later there were cries coming from Ethan's room. "Damn it!" Severus scowled as he set Hermione down.

"I'll take Isabelle and Ethan, and you deal with the twins?" Hermione suggested after pulling herself together, both were obviously disappointed in the interruption.

"They will regret whatever they did," Severus said darkly, as he stalked towards the twin's room.

-Review!!! Sorry it took months for me to get this posted, but I was busy and got a serious case of writers block. I can't really say I know where this story is going, I just knew I wanted to start posting. I have one or two ideas, but I still need to brainstorm. I hoped you like the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was on the verge of hexing her fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. She knew that the first week back from any break was the worst, but today the students were off the charts, and it seemed every house was working with each other. The beginning of the week was just awful, but since today was Friday it seemed to be ten times worse. Hermione's first class was first year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. That resulted in sending five students to Severus, which included Addison, Lily, Teddy, and two Hufflepuffs. They had come up with the brilliant idea to fool around with one of Fred and Georges products, resulting in an explosion in the back of the room. Hermione was sure Severus would get a kick out of it, but not in front of the kids, he'd make sure he'd give them a punishment that they'd hate. But now, the fifth years were ten times worse than the first years.

"That's it!" Hermione bellowed. "Out! All of you! I want a ten foot essay from each and every one of you on the effects of charming your classmate's hair to turn colors!" There was a combination of groaning and giggling for the students, most of the giggling coming from the back row of pink and blue haired students. The students filed out of the classroom in a hurry, trying to avoid any further punishment.

"I take it your classes were just as horrible as mine," Abby commented from the doorway. "Badass little kids." Hermione couldn't help but grin as Abby slowly walked into the room and sat down in the nearest seat.

"I could hex these kids sometimes," Hermione remarked, flicking her wand and cleaning up some of the excess materials left on the desk. "I even had to send your brother up to your father, along with Lily and Teddy.

Abby smirked, "Yes, I think I had their class after yours. Those three came in mumbling something about having to clean Moaning Myrtles bathrooms with toothbrushes tonight. "Hermione ginned at that. "I spoke with Draco and Harry earlier," Abby continued, "A bunch of the professors and some spouses are going to the Three Broomsticks tonight. I'm going to ask Matty if he'd want to go, Isabelle is going to be at my mum's parents this weekend. Are coming?"

"Ron mentioned something about that earlier, I'm not sure if I'm going to go though. The twins and Ethan are going to my parents for the weekend and your dad will be in his office most of the night, but I think I might stay back and get some things done for my classes."

Abby grinned, "No, you can't. Dad told me I had to talk you into coming. He said you'd probably end up killing somebody or him if you didn't get out of the castle for a little while. You don't have to stay long, I doubt Matty and I will be there long before he gets angry and stomps out…"

"What's going on between you two?"

Abby sighed, "I'm not really sure, I feel like we fight about everything. He gets weird sometimes and then tells me I'm weird, and he thinks I'm looking for another man."

"Why does Matty think you're looking at other men?" Hermione asked as she sat down in the chair beside Abby.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because I mainly work with men at the Ministry. So, if one of them needs to contact me they usually do it by the floo. So all Matty sees is me talking to other men, but it's always about work. And I think what makes it worse is that I'm actually working with guys that we went to Hogwarts with, so they are all around my age. Now Matty has this stupid idea that I'm looking at other guys and he probably thinks I want to cheat him, but I don't!" Abby was getting visibly upset, partially due to her pregnancy hormones.

"Don't worry love, men get easily jealous. You've seen how your father can act. Just give it some time; I think maybe you and Matty just need to spend a little more time with each other."

Abby nodded and stood up, "I need to get back to my classroom; I have one more class today. Do you think you will be going tonight?"

"Yes, I need a break from the castle. I'll meet you and Matty at the entrance hall at 8 O'clock?"

"Sounds good," Abby replied and turned around, exiting the room.

Seven forty-five found Hermione standing in Severus' office, with Severus, Seth, Marissa, and Ethan.

"You two know the rules," Severus said to Marissa and Seth. They were standing in front of the fireplace; Ethan was hanging on to Marissa's hand. "Your grandmother will tell us if you are any trouble and you don't want that to happen." Severus was gazing at them sternly with raised eyebrows. Jane and Edward Granger thought that Hermione and Severus' children were angels. Severus knew they would never tell on the twins, but it didn't hurt to put some fear in the two.

"Daddyyy, we'll we good, I promise," Marissa answered in a whiny tone. "Can we go now; grandma and grandpa are taking us for ice cream tonight!" Ethan's face perked up at the sound of ice cream.

"Make sure you're nice to Ethan, and try not to leave him out too much," Hermione added as she bent down and picked up Ethan, kissing him on the forehead. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck.

"I love you, Mommy," Ethan whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione smiled and tighten her grip on him. Severus finished threatening the twins and then made sure to hug and kiss them goodbye, along with Ethan. Hermione did the same. Severus and Hermione knew they had good kids, but they were always concerned that someone was going to end up seriously injured with all the crazy things they did. They were probably a little over protective because of what they went through with Abby. After sending the kids through the floo, Severus turned to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you going to the Three Broomsticks tonight?" Severus nuzzled his nose into the side of Hermione's neck, making her sigh.

"Yes, Abby approached me about it earlier. I actually need to get going; I'm meeting Abby and Matty in the entrance hall in a few minutes. Abby talked to me a little bit earlier, about her and Matty."

"I don't think we should get in the middle of that," Severus commented.

"Abby brought it up, I didn't say anything," Hermione scowled. Sometimes, she didn't understand Severus. He was always very protecting over his kids, even Abby as an adult, but he hated dealing with Abby's and Matty's marriage and relationship. Hermione figured it was because Severus hated thinking about Abby as a married woman.

"Well? What did she say?"

"Matty thinks she's looking at other men and basically they aren't spending enough time together."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Is that it? It will pass, they will be fine."

Hermione glared at him, "I'm sure they will be fine, Severus. But don't stand there and act like it's no big deal, It's obviously hurting both of them emotionally." Severus bent down and kissed her softly, removing the glare from Hermione's face and replacing it with a smile.

"I am taking it seriously, but it's just a small squabble. Don't get yourself all worked up. You should get going before you're late. Have fun and don't come home to early, I won't be down to our chambers until well past midnight." Hermione grinned up at Severus and then pulled him down into a searing kiss, while grinding her hips against his. Severus let out a throaty growl, causing the portraits in his office to start complaining about watching them snog like a bunch of fifth years.

"I'll see you later," Hermione nearly moaned and gave Severus a saucy grin.

"I'll be waiting, you little Minx," Severus replied, his heated eyes watching Hermione leave the room. Hermione rode the spiral staircase down and exited from the Gargoyle. Abby and Matty were just approaching as she stepped into the hallway. Hermione couldn't really read either one's body language. They weren't touching, but that wasn't unusual for a married couple, especially in the hallways of Hogwarts where children could be. Hermione just figured she'd have to see what the night brought and try to take Severus' advice and stay out of it.

"Hey Hermione," Matty greeted with a smile.

"Hi Matty, Abby." Hermione looked over at Abby and Abby gave her a tired smile.

"Are you okay, Abby? You're looking a little tired," Hermione commented.

"That's what I said," Matty answered. "I tried to get her to stay in and rest, but you know how she is…" Hermione looked at Matty and saw a playful look on his face, she glanced over at Abby and she had her eyebrows raised and was unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile. It was a good sign.

"I just want to go for a little while; I'll be sitting the whole time anyway."

Matty sighed and took Abby's hand, "Just tell me if you start to feel sick or you need to leave, then we can come back." Abby nodded and moved a little closer to Abby.

"Thank the gods for the weekend!" Draco bellowed from down the hall. Hermione, Abby, and Matty turned and Draco, Draco's wife Katie, Ron, Ron's wife Lavender, Harry, Ginny, and Tonks were walking down the hallway.

"Tell me about it," Hermione responded and then turned to Tonk's, "Where's Remus?"

"Remus is going to stay back and help keep an eye on things with Severus, Lucius, and a few of the other teachers. He also wanted to spend some time with our two youngest children."

Normally, the teachers would walk to Hogsmeade, ranting and raving so they could let off some steam. Since Abby was seven months pregnant and looking wore out everyone decided to apparate. Matty had been trying to convince Abby to apparate the whole walk to the front gate, but only gave in when everyone else said they were going to apparate because it was too cold to walk. Being Friday night, the Three Broomsticks was as crowed as ever. Luckily, Harry was able to snag two tables in the back corner and push them together.

"First round is on me!" Ron yelled happily.

"Abby, Matty, are you excited for the new baby?" Tonks asked, making polite conversation. Matty nodded and Abby smiled.

"Yes, I'm just ready for him to come out. My energy seems to be more drained then it was when I was pregnant with Isabelle," Abby replied.

"Men will do that to you." All the women grinned at Tonks' reply and the men were scowling at her playfully.

"I think your just working too much," Matty commented as the drinks were being sat down on the table. Matty grabbed his firewhiskey and downed it.

Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed her water, "I'm barely working as it is, Matty. And, I'm going to stop teaching in a week so I really won't be working at all."

"What about the ministry, going to stop working there?"

Abby huffed, "I told you they just pull me in for consultations now! I'm barely being called in, stop being a pratt!" Matty scowled and signaled for the waitress to come over so he could order another drink.

"Abby, that's a lovely necklace you have on," Lavender said from across the table, trying to change the subject. "Is it new?"

Abby nodded and spoke quietly, "Matty got it for me when he was in Denmark with the team." Hermione was sitting on the other side of Abby, so she reached over and squeezed Abby's hand. Hermione really hated when the two fought; they were such a perfect couple it just seemed both of them were extremely stressed out lately.

"Have another drink, Hermione," Harry remarked from across the table, pushing another drink in front of her.

"I'm barely half way through my first drink." Hermione raised her eyebrows and eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Yes, well, we are under direct orders from your husband to get you pissed." Hermione smirked at that and Harry continued, "It seems Severus thinks you're stressed out and need to let loose. I imagine he's going to jump you when you get back."Everyone laughed at that, except Abby who made a disgusted face.

Three hours later, Hermione was pissed and having a hard time making coherent sentences.

"Look, I jussh bathshrum and cake," Hermione slurred and then giggled. The whole table was in a hysterical fit of giggles as Hermione tried to get out that she just needed to use the bathroom and would like a piece of cake. Abby, Harry, Draco, and Lavender were the only sober ones.

" 'Mione, you're pissed!" Ron bellowed way too loud.

"So are shoe!" Hermione put her hand over her face and giggled. She knew she was drunk but she just didn't care.

"We should probably start making our way back. I don't think any of you should apparate because you'll probably end up throwing up all over yourselves," Harry remarked and stood up. "Abby, would you like me to apparate you back to the castle first?"

Abby shook her head, "No, my back is starting to bother me, I think walking would help."

A worried look crossed Harry's face, "Are you sure you're alright?" Abby nodded and looked over at Matty, him and Ron were discussing something about quidditch and Albus. Whatever they were saying made absolutely no sense, they were both just as drunk as Hermione. "Alright then." Harry shook his head and helped up his drunken wife. Ginny was drunk, but she was still coherent, just a little giggly.

"Where are you going?" Matty asked Abby, as he watched Harry help her up after he got Ginny up.

"We are going back to the castle." Abby struggled to get up.

"Why are you going back with Harry?!?!" Matty spat angrily, he was too drunk to realize that everyone was leaving. "Looking at having a shag with Harry?!" That sobered Ginny up a little and she glared between Matty, Harry, and Abby, not fully understanding what was happening.

"No you idiot! We are all going back to the castle because it's late and everyone is pissed!" Abby's face was growing as red as her hair from anger. Harry was trying to calm her down and explain to his drunk wife what was going on at the same time. Draco came up and grabbed Abby by the arm and pulled her gently away from Matty.

"Come on Abby, we'll apparate back to the castle."

"No!" Abby was on the verge of tears and overwhelmed.

"Abby, you're in no condition to walk all the way back to the castle. Matty's drunk; he's going to feel like an idiot in the morning. Let him walk some of it off on the way back to the castle, you need to go lie down." Abby nodded and sniffled, following Draco out of the Three Broomsticks.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked, trying to comprehend why Abby left in tears and Matty was glaring at Harry.

"Matty's just a little drunk and is going to have a lot to make up to his wife in the morning," Harry scowled and grabbed Ginny's hand. She was still confused about what was going on too. Matty growled and stomped out of the pub, everyone else followed behind him.

"I lush this weather!" Hermione slurred excitedly as they walked back to the castle.

"Yes, because we all just love the negative ten degrees and the bitter cold wind blowing on us," Lavender replied sarcastically.

"I know! Isn't it lovely!" There was a loud pop and then someone appeared right in front of Hermione. Hermione let out a scream and feel face first into the snow, Causing everyone to erupt in laughter, especially the drunk ones.

"Hey love," Katie greeted Draco, who had popped in front of Hermione. Katie was the least drunk of her, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. She was obviously sobering up.

"Just wanted to make sure you got back to the castle alright," Draco replied as a greeting and wrapped an arm around Katie.

"Oh, I'm fine now. Hermione on the other hand…" Katie grinned as Hermione withered on the ground, doing her best to get up.

Draco smirked, "Right then." He bent down and hauled Hermione up and supported her while they walked back to the castle.

"Finally! I didn't think we'd ever make it!" Ron sighed joyfully as they walked through the castle gate.

"We should go through one of the side entrances, just in case there are student's out of bed. I couldn't imagine the rumors that would fly if any of the students saw us," Harry told the group and led them toward one of the side entrances that Severus use to use when he was spying for the order. Luckily, they entered inside the dungeons. Hermione kept stumbling on Draco's foot, almost making a few face plants to the floor. Harry figured as soon as they got to Severus and Hermione's chambers they could just floo from there, the walk should have sobered most of them up a little bit so if they vomited at least it would be in their own chambers and something Harry wouldn't have to deal with. Matty was still walking angrily ahead of everyone. He reached his chambers, near Hermione and Severus', and stomped through the door, slamming it shut behind him. If Abby was sleeping that had probably woken her up. Harry sighed in relief when they reached Hermione's chamber door. He looked at her and was about to request she say the password, but then changed his mind. Hermione was leaning out of Draco's arm and her and Ron were hysterically laughing about something. Harry knew it would be no help to him, so he just started beating on the door. A moment later the door flung open and a scowling Severus was standing there, his scowl soon turned into a grin.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you," Draco commented and pushed Hermione into him. "She's so pissed she can't stand up, let alone walk." Hermione was looking at Draco oddly, having no idea who he was talking to. She looked up and let out a joyful squeal.

"Severus! Ohhhh, are you going to jump me now?" Hermione leaned all her weight on Severus as she spoke. Severus snorted and watched as the others walked over to the fireplace and flooed to their own chambers. "Sev," Hermione whined and rubbed herself up against him. Severus gasped and wrapped his arm under her leg, pulling her into a carrying position.

"I take it you had a good time?" Severus smirked. Hermione nodded. Severus could see that she was on the verge of passing out any minute, which was setting his plan right into motion. Severus had planned for Hermione to go out and get pissed and then when she got back he knew she'd probably fall asleep, maybe after a little coaxing. And then, Severus was going to spend his Saturday shagging the shit out of her. It really was a lovely plan. Severus walked Hermione into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Severus! What are you doing?!" Hermione exclaimed, she was get very antsy.

"Just relax; I'm going to fetch a hangover potion so you have it in the morning." Severus was taking his time in the bathroom. He knew that as soon as Hermione settled on the bed she would be asleep. Severus exited the bathroom a few moments later and all that could be heard was light snores coming from the bed. Severus let out a laugh when he looked in Hermione's direction; her cloak was pulled up above her head and she had only managed to get one of her legs out of her jeans.

Severus flicked his wand when he reached the bedside, removing all of Hermione's clothes. He figured no clothes would be quicker for them to get started, when Hermione woke up tomorrow. They had until Sunday afternoon when the kids came back and Severus planned to use his time wisely.

-Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Severus awoke to the aroma of Bacon filling the air. His stomach growled as he peaked open his eyes and looked to his right, the bed was empty. Severus also noticed that the vial of hangover potion on Hermione's night stand was empty. A smirk spread across Severus' face, his plan seemed to be going along accordingly. Him and Hermione could eat breakfast, and then he could commence to shagging her senseless into all hours of the night. It was good to have the kids out of the house for the weekend. Severus closed his eyes and was lost in thought when he heard a light swish; he was now in the middle of the bed, bond in a spread eagle position. He opened his eyes when he felt a weight sit down on his stomach. Hermione was sitting on him, only dressed in a bathrobe that was wide open.

"Why do I have a feeling you planned last night? Hmm?" Hermione commented with a small smile.

Severus just raised his eyebrows and hid a smirk, "I have no idea what you are referring too."

Hermione snorted, "Right, and Harry claiming that you had ordered everyone to get me drunk, that was a lie?" Severus couldn't hide his smirk any longer. "As I thought. I wasn't thinking straight last night, but this morning after I took the hangover potion, something occurred to me. You sent the kids off for the weekend, made sure I got pissed last night, and didn't even bother shagging me."

"I was being a good, respectful husband," Severus said innocently.

Hermione snorted again, "I think not. You were preparing me for today, which I assume you plan to shag me until I can't move, let me rest up and then start all over again?" Hermione raised her eyebrows here, "Or am I completely off?"

"No, that sounds about right," Severus grinned.

"Well then," Hermione said as she scrapped her fingernail over Severus' chest and then over his nipple, drawing a hiss from his lips. "I'm glad I can seek my revenge on you before you commence to your scheduled activities." Severus watched Hermione with heated eyes as she bent down and started trailing kisses down his body, purposely missing the area he wanted touched the most. Severus was bucking his hips, but Hermione was ignoring him and kissing his inner thighs.

"You'll pay for this," Severus moaned.

"Doubtful," Hermione replied playfully. She ran her hand up and cupped Severus' balls, causing him to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut. With a sly grin, Hermione straddled Severus' stomach and grinded her core into him, then she drug herself further up his body. Severus eyes snapped open and his smoldering, black eyes bored holes into Hermione's.

"Untie me," Severus demanded, darkly.

"Not a chance," Hermione grinned.

"You'll regret it," Severus stated. Hermione drug herself up Severus, so that when she bent down she was face to face with him.

"I don't regret anything you do to me in the bedroom," Hermione replied huskily, as she ground harder into his stomach. Severus' nostrils flared, he could clearly smell Hermione's arousal. Severus tried moving his chest and stomach upwards, to slide Hermione down to where he wanted her. "Eager, are we? You know we have all day and night, and probably part of tomorrow morning, I'm going to take my time with you. Maybe just tease you a bit and then take a nap?" Severus' eyes darkened at that, even though he knew Hermione was just as turned on as he was. "You aren't very talkative today," she stated.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I thought my remarks might set you into further teasing. Remaining silent seemed like the best action to take."

"Hmm, you still have the will power to think, that just won't do," Hermione said as she flicked her hand and a blind fold covered Severus' eyes. He growled but otherwise remained silent. Hermione grabbed Severus' cock, causing him to buck up into her hand. "Patience, my love," she purred. Hermione knew what he wanted, but also knew that he thought she wasn't going to give it to him immediately. She started to stoke Severus' cock as she placed her bare feet on the grey comforter and lifted herself up. Severus let out a startled moan as Hermione placed his cock at her entrance and slammed down. "Weren't expecting that, hmm?" Hermione teased as she rode him slowly.

"You minx, wait until you untie me," Severus groaned. He was trying to move to Hermione's rhythm, but she was pushing his hips down so he couldn't move.

Hermione bent over and breathed into Severus' ear, "And what are you going to do about it?" He knew it was her signal. They were both well aware that Severus' could easily use wandless magic and untie himself, but he liked playing these games with Hermione. He could always tell when she was ready for him to take over, and now he was going to pound the shit out of her. In the matter of a second, Severus was untied, blind fold off, and had Hermione on her back. She had flopped over onto the bed with a giggle.

"You won't be giggling for long," Severus taunted. The next thing Hermione knew her legs were bent, with her feet tied to the headboard by her head, leaving her wide open for Severus. Hermione's eyes went wide with surprise, but then she grinned. Severus raised his eyebrows at her, as he positioned himself, and then slammed into Hermione, whipping the grin from her face. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she let out a moan. "You think you're so clever?" Severus slammed into her again. "I'm going to pound the cheekiness right out of you." Severus rammed into her as hard as he could, causing Hermione's lips to form in the shape of an O. Severus' strokes were fast and hard, Hermione didn't have a chance to make a sound. Not that she could anyway, her mouth was still gaped open and her eyes were rolled back in her head. Hermione did manage to make a choking moan sound from the back of her throat as her orgasm washed over her. Severus didn't let up; he gritted his teeth and pounded her through the orgasm. Hermione's whole body had gone floppy and was tingling by the time Severus reached his orgasm, he managed to draw a screaming orgasm from her as he came.

Severus managed to wave his hand, letting Hermione's leg flop on both sides of him, as he caught his breath. Hermione was taking heaving breaths as Severus lowered his body and positioned himself so his head was lying on her stomach.

"Breathe, my love," Severus murmured, as he kissed her stomach and then closed his eyes.

"Fuck Sev, It's been a while since you've done that to me," Hermione said breathless and tangled her hand into Severus' hair. She could feel him smirk against her stomach.

"You can expect more of that later."

Severus and Hermione's day consisted of shagging, eating, and napping. As much as they loved their kids, days like these were the best and it was usually much needed. At seven o'clock, Severus and Hermione were tangled together in bed. They had just gotten done with a long session of love making and Severus was contemplating what to have the house elves send them for dinner. They had missed dinner in the Great Hall. Actually, they had missed every meal in the Great Hall today. Severus had informed Remus that he was in charge for the day and not to expect to see him or Hermione until Sunday evening.

"We should order Chicken, salad, macaroni and cheese, and a side of pudding. Oh! And Ice Cream!" Hermione said as she twirled Severus' hair with her pointer finger.

Severus raised his eyebrows, "You're not pregnant are you?"

Hermione giggled, "No, you just worked an appetite up in me. Besides, would it be so bad if I was pregnant?" Severus smiled. "I'm serious, Severus. Do you think about having more kids?"

Severus answered slowly, "Yes, actually I do. But, I don't think now is the right time." Hermione made a face, making Severus grin. "Perhaps we should have this conversation at the end of term, or beginning of summer. You hate being pregnant in the summer time anyway." Hermione smiled and cuddled into Severus, she jumped when she heard someone storm out of the floo in the sitting room and start yelling.

"Why are you following me?!" Abby bellowed.

"Because this conversation isn't over!" Matty bellowed back.

Severus sighed, "Do they really have to bring their fights to our sitting room. Maybe if we're quiet they won't realize we are here."

Hermione swatted at him, "Severus! Do you think we should go out there?"

"No, not yet at least. I don't like getting in the middle of their fights, unless it's necessary. Besides, I hate when people try to get into our arguments." Hermione sighed and rested her head on Severus' chest, listening to the commotion.

"Matty, just leave me alone for a little while! Why are you acting like this?!" Abby yelled angrily.

"Me!! What about you!! Abby, you're being a bitch!!" Matty retored.

Severus scowled and sat up, "Get dressed; we're going out there now." He stepped out of bed and picked up his boxers and his trousers off of the floor, leaving everything else. Severus put the two garments on as he walked toward his bedroom door. As much as he hated getting into Matty and Abby's fights, he couldn't stand when someone was saying hurtful things about one of his children. Severus stepped out into the sitting room, clothed only in his boxers and trousers. Hermione followed with a pair of silky, pink pajama pants and Severus' white button up shirt that was on the bedroom floor from the night before. Abby was standing in front of the couch, wand in hand, pointing directly at Matty. Her face was beat red, obviously from anger. But, her blood shot eyes gave away that she had been crying sometime in the last hour. Matty was standing near the fire place; his face was scrunched up from anger, but you could tell he obviously saw the error in what he said.

"What the hell are you two fighting about?! And in our sitting room!" Severus spat, walking over to Abby and pushing her wand hand down.

"Nothing! I just wanted a break from arguing, but Matty followed me here!" Abby spat back at Severus, jerking her arm away from him. Severus' eyes darkened. Hermione could tell he was getting angry, so she walked over and moved between him and Abby. About that time, the floo lit up green and Talon came swooping in and landed on Abby's shoulder.

"Love, take Matty into the kitchen," Hermione said to Severus, as she pushed Abby into a sitting position on the couch. She then turned to Abby, "Abby, you can't be getting this upset. It isn't good for you or the baby."

"That's what I was trying to tell her!" Matty snapped angrily, earning him a smack in the back of the head from Severus.

"Shut up! Now, get into the kitchen!" Severus glared at Matty and followed him into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Hermione inquired softly as she sat down next to Abby and rubbed her protruding stomach.

"I don't know!" Abby was starting to cry again. "Matty and I keep fighting about the stupidest things and he just keeps pissing me off!"

"Shh, don't get so upset Abby. You need to calm down." As if on cue, a cup of tea came floating in from the kitchen.

"I made that for Abby," Severus called from the kitchen. Hermione grabbed the cup and forced it into Abby's hands and up to her lips, making Abby drink it. Talon was rubbing his head on Abby's cheek as she drank the tea.

"What were you two fighting about?" Hermione inquired.

"Everything, I can't even pin point one thing." Abby drew the cup from her lips and then glared down at the cup angrily. "Damn it, Dad! Why do you always have to drug my tea?!" Abby's voice was sluggish, so Hermione took the cup and set it down on the table. By the time Hermione looked back up, Abby's eyes were drooping closed. Hermione got off the couch and helped Abby into a laying position. Severus and Matty walked out of the kitchen, Matty looked considerably calmer than before.

"You would have thought she would have learned not to drink anything I give her when she's upset," Severus smirked.

"She's going to be even angrier than she was before she fell asleep," Hermione commented.

"No, I added an extra calming drought. She should be relatively calm, that is if she wakes up anytime this evening. Now tomorrow morning, that's a different story…." Matty scowled at that.

"Matty, I'm not trying to pry, but I haven't seen Abby this upset in a while. I know you two have been fighting lately, but she usually doesn't get this flustered," Hermione commented.

"In public," Matty noted. "Abby has been so high strung lately. She's been breaking down daily. I know this is partly because of her pregnancy, but there's something else going on. That's why I've been on her to stop working for now. Abby needs to take a break or she's going to lose it. I know she's working on some high profile case at the Ministry, but she can't tell me anything about it. I think that also has something else to do with what's going on, but I can't get anything out of her. It's almost like she's picking fights with me, I know sometimes it's my fault too, but all we do is fight lately."

"Maybe you should talk to her, Severus." Hermione turned to Severus, "Abby listens to you and opens up to you, unless you piss her off." Severus grinned at the last part of the statement.

"She won't tell me what's going on if it's to do with the Ministry. It has to be kept a secret, I know that better than anyone," Severus stated.

"Which is why you can relate," Hermione added.

Severus sighed, "Look, I'll try to speak with her tomorrow. But I can't guarantee anything. Abby is an adult, she needs to do these things on her own."

"Abby is still your child, Severus!" Hermione said hotly.

"I'm just going to take Abby back to our chambers," Matty interrupted. He wanted to leave before those two started fighting too. Matty levitated Abby to the fireplace and they disappeared.

"Oh, don't go and get angry." Severus rolled his eyes and sat beside Hermione.

"I just hate when you do that Severus. Sometimes, you don't see when your kids need you and you push them away."

"Hermione, I'm not pushing anyone away. I'm just not getting in between Abby and Matty, they're married adults, and they can figure it out. Besides, we have one child dealing with trying to fit in with the rest of his year and chasing around Lily Potter, twins who are completely sneaky and give the Weasley twins a run for their money, and a very sensitive three year old, I think we have enough to deal with." Hermione huffed. "Besides, I have a batty wife who wants more children this instant!" Hermione glared at Severus, but couldn't help but grin at his playful face. "Now, come on wife. We only have until tomorrow afternoon before the kids get back and I am not quite finished with you yet."

* * *

Hermione woke up and instantly knew that she had slept longer than intended. Severus was no longer in bed and there was something about the way the sun was shining in the charmed window that told her it was well past the time she normally woke up. Hermione sat up and placed her feet on the floor beside the bed and slowly stretched. Her muscles ached, but it was the delicious ache she always had after spending a day in bed with Severus. That was why she had slept so long. Even though she slept a lot yesterday, Severus had shagged her more hours then she actually napped. Hermione was drawn out of thought by the bedroom door slowly being opened and Ethan popping his head in.

"Mummy!" Ethan yelled excitedly and ran toward Hermione, flinging himself into Hermione's open arm.

"Hi, baby," Hermione cooed, "Did you have a good time with grandma and grandpa?"

"Yes." Ethan's voice was muffled, because his face was nuzzled in her hair. He pulled back a little and started to babble on about his weekend, as Hermione stood up and walked toward the bedroom door. She realized that she had been fully dressed in her pajamas, which she hadn't been when she fell asleep last night. Severus had probably charmed clothes on her.

"Hi, mum," Marissa said from the couch, she was laying on it with Severus, who appeared to be sleeping.

"Hi, love." Hermione leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Marissa. "How long have you three been home?"

"About thirty minutes," Seth answered from the chair. "Dad said you were sleeping because you were up late marking papers." Hermione almost smirked, she had been marking alright, but it wasn't papers.

"Daddy," Marissa whispered into Severus' ear. Severus groaned something and rolled to his side, pinning Marissa to the couch. She started giggling.

"Shhh, daddy's sleeping," Severus murmured softly, causing Marissa to giggle some more. Hermione walked over and kissed Seth on the forehead, he made a disgusted face. Hermione knew it was his age, but sometimes Seth reminded her and Severus of Severus when he was Seth's age. They didn't want Seth to go down the same path Severus did. Severus' youth was filled with anger, darkness, and loneliness. They refused to let Seth go through that. Hermione enlarged Seth's chair and sat down with him. Ethan crawled into Seth's lap and Hermione cuddled them both to her body.

"Don't think you'll ever be too old to receive a kiss or a hug from your old mum," Hermione said playfully, making Seth smile. "Even Abby will still come and cuddle with your dad when she's having a bad day, so I will expect the same of you." The floo lit up green and Abby stepped out, looking very angry again. Severus opened his eyes and turned over; he groaned when he saw the look on Abby's face and rolled back over on the couch. "Abby, what's wrong? Where's Matty?" Hermione asked.

"Packing," Abby stated with gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said confusedly.

"It means exactly what I said! Matty is going to stay at the beach house for a while." Abby's face was radiating with anger, her face seemed to be getting redder by the minute. Hermione flicked her wand and turned a small side table into a chair.

"Sit down, Abby," Hermione demanded as she pried herself off of Seth and Ethan and made her way over to Abby. "Why is Matty staying at the beach house?"……"Severus get up!"

"I don't want to talk about it! I just need to wait a few minutes, so he will be gone and then I can go and get Isabelle from my mum's parents and go back to my chambers." Severus grumbled as he sat up, Marissa was still attached to him, she settled herself into his lap.

"What is going on?!" Severus glared.

"Nothing!" Abby spat.

"Stop it you two! Abby, why don't you let me get Isabelle and you two can spend the evening here," Hermione suggested.

"No!" Marissa yelled before Abby could open her mouth. Everyone looked at Marissa bewildered.

"Me, Seth, and Ethan are supposed to spending the evening with you and daddy. Abby always ruins everything! Why can't you just stay in your own chambers?!" Marissa yelled.

"Marissa!" Hermione scolded. "Apologize!"

"No! Every time there is something wrong with Abby, she always comes here! And that's all the time! Why can't we spend time with you and daddy without her?!"

"Marissa, go to your room!" Hermione bellowed. She knew it was just Marissa being a ten year old girl and wanting to spend time with her daddy, but Hermione knew this couldn't be helping Abby's emotions. Her own sister was telling her she didn't want anything to do with her.

"But, she's right," Severus stated, he still appeared to be half asleep. Hermione glared at him and started to bark something at him but Abby cut her off.

"No, Stop it! She's right…Well, _they're_ right," Abby spat at Severus. "That's why I haven't said anything about what's going on between Matty and Myself. As you wish, I won't come here and bother you with my problems any longer." Abby stormed toward the floo and disappeared.

"Severus! What the hell are you doing," Hermione bellowed.

"I told you, Matty and Abby need to figure it out for themselves! Even our ten year old daughter can see that, I would think you could too!" Hermione started to retort, but Ethan's small sob made her remember the children were in the room.

"Ethan, love, come here. Mummy didn't mean to yell, I'm not angry at you," Hermione cooed into Ethan's ear after she picked him up and carried him back into her bedroom.

-Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Severus casually walked the hallway toward his chambers. He had left right after him and Hermione got into an argument and she went into the bedroom with Ethan. Severus hated fighting in front of the kids and he knew Hermione did too, so he decided to do some paper work and walk the hallways of Hogwarts a bit. Severus knew Hermione did have a point about not letting Marissa say hurtful things to Abby, but in a way Marissa did have a point. Abby did have a habit of getting angry at Matty and then coming to Severus and Hermione's chambers. Usually it was just so Abby could cool down, but Severus thought it could be affecting the younger children.

"Hello Headmaster Snape," Severus heard, drawing him out from thought. Meghan Coppertone, a seventh year Slytherin stood in front of him. She was tall, had long black hair, and Midnight blue eyes.

"Miss. Coppertone," Severus greeted. "And where are your friends at today?"

Meghan smiled sweetly, "I was actually looking for Professor Pierson, but she isn't in her classroom. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Professor Pierson is unavailable at the moment, is there something I can help you with?"

"Possibly," Meghan grinned and walked up to Severus, looking him up and down, "But, I will have to take you up on your offer later, I have somewhere to be." Meghan gave him a sexy smile and then walked away. Severus let out a groan when Meghan was out of sight, he always seemed to have the most problems out of the girls that were fifth year and older. They always seemed to have a crush on him. Meghan was not shy about it, even around Hermione. One time Meghan was flirting with Severus at one of the Halloween balls, and not even ten minutes later Meghan had fell flat on her face when she was dancing with another student. Severus was positive that was Hermione's doing.

Severus murmured the password to his chambers as he approached the door and slowly pushed it open. The most wonderful smell of food was in the air and had Severus' mouth watering. Severus saw Seth, Marissa, and Ethan sitting on the sitting room floor playing a board game. That must mean Hermione was still mad. The twins could sense whenever Severus and Hermione were in a foul mood and would tone down their mischievous behavior. As soon as Ethan noticed Severus he jumped up from the floor and ran at Severus with his arms open.

"Hi daddy!" Ethan exclaimed as Severus scooped him up and kissed his cheek. Severus was glad Ethan was so young, because whatever upset him he usually forgot about within thirty minutes.

"Hi Ethan, Where's mummy?"

"She's in the kitchen, cooking dinner," Seth said from across the room. Severus put Ethan back down so he could go finish playing his game, and then walked into the kitchen. Hermione was standing in front of the stove, stirring a pot. Her hair was tied up on the back of her head in a loose bun, just the way Severus liked it – neck exposed. Severus walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey you," he breathed into her ear.

"Hey," Hermione sighed. Severus could tell she wasn't completely angry anymore. She sounded tired and he could tell she was thinking by the expression on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus kissed Hermione's neck softly and then rested his chin on the nap of her neck.

"Everything."

"Are you still angry at me?"

"I wasn't really angry at you; I'm just upset about the whole situation with Abby and Matty."

"I know, but I truly think those two will be alright. They are completely in love with each other, they've just hit a hard time."

Hermione nodded, "I agree, I just wish there was something we could do. I also don't like how Marissa spoke to Abby. I know Marissa is still young and feels like she's competing with Abby for our love and attention, but Abby takes that stuff to heart. Maybe it's time we tell the kids, except Ethan, about what Abby went through when she was younger."

Severus shook his head, "I think the twins are still too young and immature. I don't think they would even know what to do with the information and how to handle it. Besides, I'm fairly certain Addison already knows."

"Why do you think Addison knows?"

"I overheard a few late night conversations the two had. One was Abby telling Addison what a ministry trial was like. At first I had assumed she was talking about one of the cases Abby was working on but then I realized what she was describing was what had happened at her trial. Also, Addison has jokingly referenced to Abby blowing up the basement a few times last summer."

"Well, I guess it really isn't surprising that Addison does know," Hermione commented.

"Abby will tell the twins in time. Now, what is this lovely smell I am smelling?" Severus trailed his hand down Hermione's arm and grabbed her hand, helping her stir the boiling pasta. "Do you need help with that?" Severus breathed into Hermione's ear, making her giggle.

"Ew," Addison said playfully from the kitchen doorway. "Do you have to do that in the presence of food?" Severus looked up and grinned, Hermione gave him a loving smile.

"I didn't know you'd be joining us for dinner tonight," Hermione said.

"Well, I wasn't. I was just coming down here to get some stuff and bring it back to Gryffindor tower, but this smells way better then the food from the Great Hall. Can I stay for dinner?" Addison responded.

"Of course love, you know you can come down to the chambers anytime you like. Dinner should be done shortly." Addison smiled and nodded, but still lingered around the kitchen. Severus peeled himself off of Hermione and walked over to the fridge, leaning up against it.

"How are your classes going?" Severus asked Addison, who was leaning up against the wall opposite of the fridge.

"Good, kind of boring, but you know." Addison shrugged and made a face. "Are Abby and Matty coming to dinner?"

"Doubtful."

"Oh…I just needed to talk to Abby about something."

"Interesting, you're not that first student I've run into today that needs to see Abby." Addison made a confused face, waiting for Severus to continue. "I ran into Meghan Coppertone in the hall, she was looking for Abby as well." Hermione started mumbling something about nasty little girls that need to keep their hands to themselves, making Severus and Addison grin.

After dinner, Hermione and Severus meet with Harry and Ginny, to start on their workout routine. Harry commented on the absence of Abby, but Hermione told him not to expect her tonight. She glared at Severus, causing him to roll his eyes, as she spoke to Harry. After their workout, Severus had to go back up to his office to finish some school related business while Hermione did her rounds for the evening. That's when she found Abby, at the front door of the entrance hall, sweaty and out of breath.

"Abby, are you alright!" Hermione said anxiously, as she rushed over to Abby, who was leaning on the door frame.

"Yes," Abby replied breathlessly.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Hermione whirled around, pointed her wand at a statue and turned it into a cushioned chair. She pushed Abby to sit in it.

"No." Abby shook her head and held her hand up, so Hermione would stop talking.

Hermione spoke after a minute, "Abby please, let me take you to Poppy."

"Hermione, I'm fine." Abby's voice was much clearer now, "I had to use a glamour, it drains me because of the baby and the baby drains me too."

"A glamour for what?"

"I had to go to the Ministry and interrogate someone. I know the suspect and Kingsley didn't think it'd be a good idea if they knew who I was."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her face, "Abby, you need to take a break from the Ministry. You are going to end up hurting yourself or the baby!" Hermione was tired and already agitated, so her anger level was rising.

Abby just cocked at eyebrow, looking far too much like Severus, "I know you don't understand Hermione, but I was the only one who could do it. My partner was…unavailable at the time, so Kingsley had to call me in."

Hermione scowled, "Well make me understand Abby! And where is Isabelle!"

"With Matty," Abby snapped. Her skin started to glow a hot white color that Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I bet that made Matty happy!"

Abby stood up quickly, causing Hermione to take a step back in surprise, "I don't give a fuck if it made Matty happy or not! It's either he's unhappy or we all die!" Annoyance crossed Abby's face; it was at herself not Hermione. She had said way too much and could tell Hermione was now mulling over what she said. Abby whipped to the side and stalked down the hallway, cloak billowing behind her. The hot white light had fully engulfed her now.

Hermione walked to the Gargoyle and mumbled the password, before stepping on the on the spiral staircase and following it to the top. The door glowed green, signaling Hermione to come in. Severus had set the door to glow green or red when Hermione touched it. Red meant he was in the middle of a meeting or something very important and green meant Hermione could just come in. Of course, if there was an emergency with one of their children Severus had told Hermione just to disregard the door and come in. When Hermione entered the room she saw Marissa sitting at Severus' desk with Severus, Marissa was drawing while Severus was working on paperwork. Seth and Ethan were lying on the floor, playing with wizarding cards.

"Look! It's grandfather!" Ethan said excitedly and then scowled when the hologram Albus vanished from the card. "Why does he always do that?"

Seth giggled, "It's not really grandfather, Ethan. It's just an illusion, plus he can't stay in the card all day." Ethan scowled harder, looking exactly like Severus, and then crossed his arms over his chest. The scowl quickly left when he looked up and saw Hermione.

"Mummy!" Ethan jumped up and sprinted his little legs over to her. Hermione opened her arms and bent down, picking him up. Ethan hugged her tightly and then laid his head on her shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Hermione cooed, rubbing her hand through Ethan's hair.

"No," Ethan responded tiredly, making Hermione smile.

"Hi, mum," Seth said as he walked over to Hermione. He lowered his voice, "Can Me and Marissa go to Gryffindor tower? I didn't want to disturb dad, you know how angry he gets if he's disturbed while he's working." Hermione smiled and kissed the top of Seth's head.

"Love, it's almost curfew, but yes you two may. Once it's time for curfew you two must go back down to our chambers and get into bed, if you don't you will be punished." Seth smiled and then turned to Marissa, signaling for her to follow him. "Thanks mum."

"You know, I would have let them go if one of them would have just asked," Severus commented without looking up from his work. Hermione conjured the chair Marissa had been sitting in into a rocking chair and sat down with Ethan still cradled to her chest.

"They didn't want to disturb you, love. I know you don't mean to, but you get really angry when someone interrupts you. Seth and Marissa are still young and you don't usually get intensely angry at them so they're not use to it and it scares them when they see you like that."Severus sighed and looked up; noticing Ethan snuggled into Hermione's chest and shoulder.

"Is he asleep?" Severus whispered.

"Almost…Sev, I want to talk to you about something."

Severus sighed and slouched back into his chair, "Hermione I have a lot to get done and I don't feel like arguing about anything right now."Hermione scowled, but held her temper, remembering that the conversation with Abby didn't go so well when she let her anger get the best of her.

"I don't want to argue, Severus. I just wanted to ask you if you were aware of something." Severus sat with raised eyebrows, waiting for Hermione to continue. "Do you know what Abby is doing for the Ministry? I know she holds some type of Auror status, but do you know exactly what she does?"

Severus shook his head, "You know I don't. Abby won't even tell Matty what she's doing, let alone me, and you know that. Why are you asking?"

"I just had an odd conversation with her." Hermione relayed the argument she had with Abby to Severus. "She's either into something insane or…"

"Not part of the Ministry at all?" Severus suggested.

"What do you mean? Abby is part of the Ministry, Kingsley has confirmed it."

"But, that doesn't mean what she's been up to lately is a part of the Ministry. I think that's why Matty's so upset. I think Abby is a part of some other group, and I'm not sure if it's for the light or not."

"You think Abby is a part of something dark?" Hermione was running her hands through Ethan's hair and nuzzling his face, telling Severus she was starting to get nervous. Severus stood up and waved his hand, enlarging the chair and sitting down beside Hermione and Ethan. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her and Ethan to his chest.

"I'm not sure what Abby is involved in. I can only hope that we raised her to have enough sense to stay away from such forms of dark magic."

"Maybe you should talk to Abby, she'll listen to you, Sev."

Severus shook his head, "Mine and Abby's relationship isn't what it used to be. She barely speaks to me anymore and when she does it's school related. If you've noticed every time she comes to the chambers it's to speak with you or one of her siblings, not me. We just have to pray she has enough sense to stay anyway from the dark side."

"You didn't," Hermione whispered. Severus scowled, but nodded. He knew she was right.

"Times are different now, love. Abby has way more going for her then I did, besides I was considerably younger than she is when I was lured into Voldemort's rein. Everything will be fine, Hermione."

"I hope you're right."

A knock sounded from the office door. Severus stood up and made his way to the door and opened it. Meghan Coppertone was on the other side.

"Hello Headmaster, can I have a word with you?" Meghan asked and then looked past Severus and saw Hermione sitting with Ethan. "In private?" Severus turned to say something to Hermione, but she was already making her way up the stairs behind Severus' desk that led to the Headmasters chambers, with a scowl on her face.

The next morning, the Great Hall was bubbling with happy chatter from the students and staff. Severus had coaxed Hermione into a conversation about a trip he wanted to take during their summer Holiday. Severus wanted to go back to Greece, where they had their Honeymoon, and leave their kids with a relative. Severus and Hermione both noticed a black Ministry owl fly toward Abby, but didn't really pay any mind to it. It wasn't odd for Abby to receive owls at least a few times a day.

"So, what do you say?" Severus smiled at Hermione, "Just you, me, and absolutely no clothing, in a Greek villa. None of this school nonsense and we can leave our crazy children with our parents?"

Hermione giggled, "I think I could be talked into that."

Severus leaned forward and whispered into Hermione's ear, "And perhaps we could work on the next child we plan on having?" Hermione looked into Severus' eyes and gave him a loving smile. "Although, I hope it's a boy. You Snape women are going to be the death of me." Hermione giggled and shook her head as she went back to eating her food. "That does give us a reasonable amount of time to think of baby names, seeing as we can never agree on that." Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled, but then her face went blank.

"Jordan Chambers."

Severus crunched up his face, "What? I'm not naming my child after one of Abby's retched Ex-boyfriends."

"No Severus, Jordan Chambers," Hermione commented, nodding her head towards the staff entrance. Severus looked over; Abby was standing next to Jordan Chambers, both whispering to the other. Abby had the Ministry owl clutched into her hand. She looked up and Saw Severus', Hermione's, and a few of the other staff's eyes on her. She grabbed Jordan by his upper arm and exited with him out of the staff entrance.

-Review please! This story isn't getting the response I thought it would, so I had considered abandoning it. I was getting people putting the story under story alert, but hardly any reviews. So, I'm not sure people are actually enjoying it. I will continue writing for now, mainly because I came up with a story line that'd I'd like to write about. So, if you're reading review please! Even if it's criticism. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Severus sat at his desk pondering over this week's events. Abby's actions had finally spiked his interest. He had tried to stay out of whatever was going on between Matty and Abby. Earlier in the week Jordan Chambers had shown up at Hogwarts and then just last night Abby and Jordan had been seen standing outside of the Three Broomsticks. Abby has taken leave of her Potion Mistress position earlier in the week, until after the baby was born, and no one had seen her in the castle. She hadn't shown up for any meals or the staff meeting that happened a few days ago. Abby was an adult now and Severus also had four other children to think of, but now Jordan Chambers was thrown in the mix and Severus couldn't figure out what that meant. Severus and Hermione had a brief discussion this morning, before Hermione had to head off to teach her class. Neither one pegged Abby, or Matty, as a cheater, but Jordan Chamber's presence suggested otherwise. Hermione said she didn't want to jump to that conclusion, but she did admit it was suspicious. She and Severus had thought there could be multiple explanations for Jordan's presence; Hermione was leaning toward the Ministry. They knew Jordan worked at the Ministry but had no idea what he did, they really didn't have a clue what Abby did either.

But right now, Abby was the least of Severus' concerns. He had a seventh year trying to, unsuccessfully, get into his pants, a wife that seemed to be getting angry at him for something at least once a day, and his insane but loveable children. Also, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had requested a meeting with Severus. He met with Kingsley this morning and was asked strange questions. Kingsley wanted to know about Severus' training he had when he first joined Voldemort and then the other training he received when he joined the Order as a spy. A summer holiday, without the children, was defiantly in order.

One of the portraits on Severus' office wall started grumbling, drawing Severus' attention. He looked up just in time to see his office door open and Hermione and Ethan walk in.

"Hi daddy," Ethan said cheerfully, letting go of Hermione's hand and skipping over to his favorite chair and climbing into it. Severus stood up and started walking toward Hermione.

"Hi Ethan," Severus said as he reached Hermione. He placed his hand onto Hermione's face, making her smile, and then pulled her into a searing kiss. Hermione pulled back with a glazed look in her eyes and smile.

"What was that for?" Hermione wrapped her hands around Severus' neck and into his hair as she spoke.

"Because I felt like it and I missed you. I haven't seen you since this morning." This made Hermione grin; she could tell Severus was in one of his clingy moods, even though Severus would never admit to being clingy. A cuddler he would admit to, but not to being a clingy. "So, where are Marissa and Seth?" Severus asked.

"They both insisted on eating dinner with Ginny and her children. Ethan didn't want to stay; you know how he gets sometimes." Severus nodded and untangled himself from Hermione and then walked over to Ethan, picking him up.

"Would you like to eat dinner with Mummy and I in the Great Hall?" Severus asked Ethan. Ethan's eyes lit up and he nodded his head excitedly. Severus knew that would be his response, Ethan loved eating in the Great Hall with him and Hermione.

Ethan sat between Hermione and Severus at the staff table. After about five minutes of Ethan looking around he questioned Hermione about where Addison was sitting. Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table and noticed he wasn't present for dinner. Hermione assured Ethan that Addison was probably eating with the Potter's or in his common room; she made a mental note to check up on him.

"Isabelle!" Ethan squealed excitedly, trying to climb down out of his chair. Hermione helped him down and looked over to the staff entrance where Ethan was headed and saw Matty and Isabelle standing in the doorway. Matty sat Isabelle down and she darted toward Ethan, let out an equally excited sequel. Not only had no one seen Abby all week, they hadn't seen Isabelle or Matty either. Matty was still staying at the beach house, but Isabelle hadn't been dropped off to Ginny and Molly like she usually was with the rest of the children of Hogwarts. Severus and Hermione had been missing them, so they knew it probably seemed like a lifetime to Ethan. The two children fell on the floor giggling, as Matty walked up to Hermione.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, Hermione, but can I speak with you for a moment," Matty questioned.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked before Hermione opened her mouth.

"No, no, it's just I need to get Isabelle down to Abby but I'm already running late for a meeting with my team manager. I tried flooing into our chambers, but Abby must have been using the floo because I couldn't access it. She was probably returning from her appointment with Healer Bronson. I know Severus is about on the same terms with Abby that I am, so I was hoping you could take Isabelle down to Abby, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, of course. Why did Abby see Healer Bronson, is she and the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine; Abby has just been having pain in her left wrist again. Healer Bronson wanted to check it out before it became too serve or she ended up damaging it again."

"So I take it you have seen and talked to Abby?"

Matty nodded, "Haven't you?"

"No, we haven't seen her or Isabelle around the castle for at least a week."

"She's probably been working at the Ministry," Severus commented with a roll of his eyes.

"No, actually she isn't even going in for consultations anymore until after Matthew is born. From what I got from Isabelle, they were at Snape Manor a lot with Albus and Eileen," Matty commented. "I really need to get going, I'm already late."

"Go ahead, I'll take Isabelle down to Abby." Matty thanked Hermione, bent down and kissed Isabelle goodbye and then exited the Great Hall. "At least Matty and Abby are on speaking terms," Hermione commented after she configured a chair for Isabelle and sat her down next to Ethan.

"They just needed some time a part," Severus remarked as he waved his hand and a plate of food appeared in front of Isabelle, "I'm sure Matty will be moving back into the castle soon. I think once Matthew is born, and Abby's hormones are back to normal, they will be fine."

SHS

Hermione walked the halls with Isabelle and Ethan, heading toward the dungeons. Ethan had insisted that they stay at Abby's so that he could play with Isabelle and Abby. Hermione told him she wasn't sure, because she thought that Abby might be sick. In reality, Hermione wasn't sure how Abby was going to take to seeing Hermione at her doorstep. Hermione didn't believe that Abby was angry with her, but she also hadn't seen her since Abby's outburst. But, Hermione knew that with Isabelle and Ethan there Abby would be relatively calm. Hermione stopped in front of Abby's door and knocked softly. Isabelle and Ethan were bouncing up and down beside her. A moment later Abby's door opened.

"Hi mum," Addison greeted and moved out of the way to let Hermione and the two little ones in.

"I was wondering where you were since you weren't in the Great Hall for dinner," Hermione said as she walked into Abby's chambers. Abby was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the table that sat directly in front of her. Hermione noticed two pizza boxes on the table and a television that was mounted on the wall that Abby had somehow charmed to work in the castle.

"Mummy!" Isabelle exclaimed and ran toward Abby with open arms. Abby bent over as far as she could and pulled Isabelle onto the couch and into her arms. Hermione heard a distinct humming and crackling sound, making her look cautiously around the room.

"What is that sound?" Hermione asked Addison. Addison didn't respond but nodded his head in Abby's direction. Hermione noticed as she walked closer to Abby the sound was clearer.

"Hi baby," Abby said to Isabelle with a smile and then turned to Hermione, "Where's Matty?"

"He had to get to a meeting with his team manager," Hermione answered, "Matty said he tried to floo in, but the floo was in use so he flooed outside the Great Hall. He thought that you were coming from your doctors appoint." Hermione chose not to question the sound, so she wouldn't upset Abby. Instead, Hermione would ask Severus about it and try to research it later.

"Oh, no, we were ordering Pizza. Would you like some?" Abby seemed to be in a very good mood, which Hermione took as Abby being on some medicine that Healer Bronson had given her. Hermione decided she'd take this opportunity to sit down and catch up with Abby. Addison took this as his cue to take Ethan and Isabelle in the other room to go play.

"How have you been feeling?" Hermione asked. Abby's head was laying back on the couch, she looked in Hermione's direction and smiled.

"I'm fine, so is the baby." Abby's eyes looked tired and droopy.

"Are you on some type of medicine?"

Abby nodded, "Some pain medicine for my wrist, Healer Bronson said he thought it would make me sleepy. I think he dosed it with a calming draught too, he said I needed more rest. That's why Addison is here, he's going to look after Isabelle until curfew."

"You should have just said something Abby; I can take Isabelle back to mine and your dad's chambers."

Abby snorted, "I bet that'd go over well. Leave her here, I don't get to see her enough as it is, that's why I haven't been around the castle. I want to be with her as much as possible while I can."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused, but she thought maybe the medicine was making Abby a little loopy. Abby just shook her head and let the medicine take her over and pull her into a deep sleep. The buzzing noise seemed to dull down a bit, but Hermione could still hear it faintly.

After Abby fell asleep, Hermione flooed Severus' office. She told him that she and Ethan would be staying the night in Abby's chambers since the medication Abby was taking had her in a deep sleep. Severus just nodded and said he would pick the twins up from the Potter's chambers.

Hermione had a very quiet night. She levitated Abby to her bed and took the couch for the night. Ethan and Isabelle slept in Isabelle's bed. However, the next morning was far from quiet. Hermione woke to the sound of someone stomping out of Abby's floo, causing her to jump up and grab her wand.

"Where is she?" Matty exclaimed as he flailed his arms, one had the daily prophet clutched in it. Hermione just looked at him completely confused. Matty looked like a madman right now: he was only in pajama pants and obviously had just gotten out of bed. Abby pushed open her bedroom door, her hair was wet and the scent of shampoo was in the air. Abby's eyes racked over Matty's bare, muscular chest and her black eyes went heated for a moment, but then turned hard.

"What are you yelling about?" Abby said quietly. "Ethan and Isabelle are still sleeping, and so was Hermione until you barged in!"

"Have you seen this?" Matty was waving around the Prophet in his right hand. "Apparently, there is something you forgot to tell me! I was right all along! You are cheating on me!" Matty angrily flicked his wand toward Isabelle's door, placing a silencing spell around it. Hermione stood there in a daze, she was still half asleep and had no idea what was going on.

"Matty, can can't be serious! You know the Prophet makes shit up just to sell copies! Yes, I have seen that ridiculous article about me and Jordan Chambers having an affair. I already told you Matty, Jordan Chambers is my fucking co-worker!" Abby was out of breath and leaned her back on the wall beside her bedroom door. The buzzing sound Hermione had heard the night before was starting again.

"Co-workers? Then why are you standing outside of the Three Broomsticks with him! And why is his hand on your shoulder!" Abby glared and stormed over to Matty, snatching the paper out of his hand.

"You fool, look at this," Abby said laying the paper out over the back of the couch. "If you will notice in the window of the Three Broomsticks, you will see Jordan Chambers WIFE sitting at a table waiting for him. What the Prophet isn't showing is that my grandfather and grandmother are standing three feet in front of me with Isabelle! I had stopped because I was exhausted; Jordan was entering the Three Broomstick at the same and stopped to make sure I was alright." Matty looked the picture over and saw their old Hogwarts classmate, Shelly, sitting in the three broomsticks. Matty knew the two had gotten married, because Abby and Matty had been invited to the wedding. A moment later a loud pounding sounded from the chambers front door. This snapped Hermione out of her trance and she made her way quickly to the door. When she opened it she found a very angry looking Severus on the other side.

"What the fuck is going on in here!" Severus bellowed as he barged in past Hermione. "I can hear you two screaming out in the hallway!" Abby rolled her eyes and leaned on the back of the couch. Matty's face had a combination of emotions running across it: angry, guilt, tiredness, and sadness seemed to be the main ones.

"Just a discussion," Abby replied, in an oddly calm voice. Hermione looked at Abby strangely, catching the grace of a smirk on Matty's face.

"A discussion? If you two have anymore discussion's like this in the castle then you will be fired, Abigail! I will not have students hear you two carrying on like this!"

Abby mumbled something that sounded like "you won't have to worry about it for much longer."

"Don't get Cheeky with me!" Abby rolled her eyes again.

"Nobody invited you in here! Get out!" Abby pushed herself off the couch and started to say something else but stopped and grabbed her back, letting out a moan in pain. Her knees were starting to buckle and if Matty hadn't been standing beside her, she would have fallen to the floor.

"What is it?" Matty said anxiously, grabbing Abby and leaning her into his chest.

"Don't touch me, you pratt!" Abby bellowed, but let out another painful moan.

"We need to get her to Poppy," Hermione said calmly as she walked over to Abby and grabbed her other hand, helping Matty get her to the fireplace. Severus was already standing there with a handful of floo powder. "Severus, I will take the kids to my parents and be right to the infirmary."

"No!" Abby cried, "I want you to come with me, Hermione." Hermione turned to Severus and he silently handed her the floo powder.

"I will get our kids, and Isabelle, and take them to your parents," Severus said quietly.

Twenty minutes later, Severus was entering the main doors to the infirmary. The horrifying screams caused Severus to quicken his pace and nearly run through the doors. The curtain was closed around a bed; Severus could hear Abby's cries of pain from the other side of it.

"Just breathe." Severus heard Matty say to Abby, as he pulled the curtain back slightly.

"Breathe! You fucking breathe! Do you know how much this hurts?" Abby screamed at Matty as she squeezed Matty's hand as tight as she could, causing Matty to wince and bite his lip in pain. Severus saw that Hermione, Poppy, and Healer Bronson were all around Abby's bed. Hermione was the closet to him, so he grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Abby's in labor?" Severus whispered. Hermione nodded. "Isn't it too soon? She's barely eight months pregnant." Hermione walked closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"It's a little early yes, but there's nothing Healer Bronson or Poppy can do about it. They both say the baby is fully developed and he appears to be doing alright."

"And Abby?" Hermione paused for a second, alerting Severus that there was something wrong. "What?" Severus was starting to get frantic.

"Stay calm," Hermione said as she cradled her hands around Severus' face. "It's just that the baby is draining Abby of her magic and energy a little more quickly than expected. Healer Bronson doesn't think it's too much to worry about because little Matthew is coming quickly." Anything else Hermione was about to say was cut off by a howl from Abby and Poppy telling her to stop pushing.

"I can't stop pushing!" Abby cried. "Shit, I'm going to throw up!" Abby pushed Matty out of the way threw up on the floor beside the bed. Poppy was rushing to the end of the bed, so she could start to deliver the baby, while Healer Bronson was keeping an eye on Abby.

"Can't you give her something?" Severus directed his question at Healer Bronson, who was literally in Abby's face.

"It's too risky for Abby and the baby," Healer Bronson answered without looking at Severus. "Abigail, stay awake! The baby is almost here, you're doing fine." Healer Bronson was tapping Abby's cheek as he spoke.

"I'm trying," Abby said groggily. "I think I'm going to pass out." Abby let out another howl in pain and starting pushing.

"The head is out! You're almost done, Abby!" Poppy said from the end of the bed. Severus, Hermione, and Matty stood quietly and watched everything happen. The baby was coming so quickly it was unreal. Another Howl in pain and then there was screaming cry, coming from the end of the bed Poppy was at.

"Abigail, Abigail can you hear me?" Healer Bronson was shaking Abby's shoulders, she had obviously passed out.

"What's wrong?" Matty bellowed at Healer Bronson. Severus was starting to get upset and antsy, so he rushed to Abby's side and tried to assess the problem.

"Hermione, get them away from the bed," Healer Bronson demanded. Hermione grabbed Severus by the arm and started dragging him toward the curtain. Albus came out of nowhere and did the same with Matty.

"What the hell is going on?" Severus bellowed, allowing Hermione to pull him away from the bed and on the other side of the curtain.

Matty was in shock and mumbling, "Where is my baby?", "It was too soon for her to give birth.", and "Please, don't let her die."

"You two need to calm down," Eileen said. She had been standing on the other side of the curtain. Severus had sent a message to her and Albus after he dropped the kids off at Hermione's parent's house. "This is Abby we are talking about, she'll be fine and I'm sure they are just cleaning Matthew up."

"Abby was barley eight months along, it was too soon…" Matty looked to be on the verge of tears. "My wife and my son," Matty started to get chocked up as he spoke.

"Your son is just fine," Poppy said quietly as she walked up to the five people, with a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Poppy walked up to Matty and placed the blankets in his arms, "Meet your son, Matty."

Matty, along with everyone else, peered down into the blanket. A brown haired, black eyed little boy stared back at them. They all smiled down at the little one and Severus took his finger and drew it down the boy's face.

"Did his hair just get darker?" Matty asked, regaining his senses.

"How could it have gotten darker?" Severus responded.

"I distinctly remember it being brown a moment ago and look; now it's black."

"Matty's right," Hermione said suspiciously. In the matter of two seconds, the baby's hair went from being black to neon green.

"What, what just happened? Poppy, there's something wrong with Matthew!"

Severus grinned, "There's nothing wrong with him, Matty. He's a metamorphmagus."

Matty stopped panicking and starred down at the baby, "oh." Matthew looked up at Matty and cocked an eyebrow, causing everyone to laugh.

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you," Eileen cooed down at Matthew. He looked up at her and his hair turned a soft pink. "I hope you are, just so your mummy knows what she was like when she was little."

"Excuse me, Matty, Severus", Healer Bronson interrupted, grabbing everyone's attention.

"How's Abby?" Severus said quickly.

"Abby's stable, but she's unconscious. The baby just drained her of her magic and energy; she should be back to normal by this evening. I know Abby has been secluding herself from everyone, but someone is going to have to help take care of her and Matthew, Abby will be weak for a few days."

"I'm moving back home tonight, so I will be there," Matty responded.

"You are?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Abby doesn't know it yet. I refuse to leave them alone."

Review Please! Thank you to everyone who reviews my stories I appreciate it, it really helps me write! I know this chapter is a lot about Abby, but I had to set up for a transition in the story that I don't think anyone is going to suspect.


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed since Abby had given birth to Matthew. Abby wasn't too thrilled about Matty moving back in so soon with their unresolved issues, but she kept quiet because she knew she needed help with the kids. Abby seemed to have taken an unhealthy obsession into getting back into shape which Severus had thought the Ministry had something to do with. Severus hadn't actually seen Abby, Matty, or their kids since the morning Abby gave birth to Matthew. Severus would get angry when he would think about what Abby was doing to herself with all this Ministry business and he didn't want to upset her, so he thought he'd stay clear for a while. But, that had taken a toll on him. Severus missed Abby and her family greatly.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked Severus, as he took his seat at the head table in the Great Hall. He was well over thirty minutes late to dinner.

"Had some paperwork to finish up," Severus answered. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and then proceeded to fill his plate. Hermione eyed him for a moment and then went back to her food. Severus had been acting strange lately, but Hermione just figured he was overworked and stressed out. By the time Severus started eating kids were filing out of the Great Hall. Hermione decided to enjoy her coffee and wait for Severus so they could walk back to their chambers together. She had engaged in a conversation with Harry when Abby walked into the staff entrance, she was holding Isabelle's hand and had Matthew in her other arm.

"Abby! Gods I haven't you in a month!" Harry exclaimed. He stood up and hugged Abby, and then ruffled Isabelle's hair. She was wrapped around Abby's leg.

"Matty and I have been trying to stay in our chambers and spend time with Isabelle and Matthew before we both have to start back at work."

"Where is Matty at tonight?" Hermione asked as she got up from her seat. She walked over to Abby, bent down and picked up Isabelle, and then looked down at Matthew. Severus watched from his seat but didn't move, he didn't want to cause a scene since there were a few kids and staff members left in the Great Hall.

"Matty had a meeting with Kingsley." Hermione gave Abby a questioning look, but the look on Abby's face made it clear not to ask. "Isabelle wanted to eat in the Great Hall; I didn't realize anyone would still be in here." Severus looked at Isabelle; she was eyeing Harry's plate on the table. Severus waved his hand causing Isabelle's hair to dance on her shoulders. She started giggling and looked at Severus. He put up his hand and beckoned for her to come over with his finger. Isabelle climbed out of Hermione's arms and ran grinning to Severus; she jumped in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione knew Severus had missed Abby and her family, and now he was actually showing it. His eyes were closed as he embraced Isabelle tightly, like he might not ever see her again.

"Why don't you let me hold Matthew while you sit down and eat," Hermione suggested to Abby. Abby nodded and handed Matthew to Hermione. Matthew looked up at Hermione and his eye color changed to brown, along with a small curl forming in his hair. Hermione grinned.

"When did he start changing his eye color and hair texture?" Hermione asked Abby.

"About a week ago," Abby replied. "He always changes his eyes and hair if someone new, or someone he doesn't remember, is holding him. Matthew turned his hair snow white when Grandfather was holding him; he looked like an old man. We can also tell who he wants when he's crying or upset, Matthew turns his hair red when he wants me or he will keep his hair the same but turn his eyes blue if he wants Matty." Severus had sat Isabelle in his lap and conjured her a plate of food, he was now looking over and peering down at Matthew. The baby turned his eyes back to his normal shade of black and made his hair black too, then he started gurgling. Abby glanced over at Severus but didn't say anything.

"You've lost your baby weight quickly," Hermione commented to Abby. "Actually, I think you are in better shape than before you got pregnant with Matthew."

Abby nodded, "I am, I've been running a lot. Matty usually tells me to take a break from the kids for a couple hours a day. My magic has been acting funny, so he thinks it's from stress. I need to be back in shape for when I go back to work at the Ministry anyway."

Hermione nodded, "What do you mean your magic is acting funny?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just wonky. Healer Bronson said it may take another month to get back to normal, he says I just need to keep my stress level under control. The thing is I haven't been stressed out at all since I've had Matthew. I've just been tired, but that's normal with a new born."

"Maybe you just need more sleep. You do seem very relaxed, you look really tired though."

Hermione, Abby, and Harry made small talk while Abby and Isabelle ate. Hermione had inquired about the status between Abby and Matty. Abby said that things were coming along slowly, but they still had some issues to work out. Severus stayed quiet; he was listening and peering at Isabelle and Matthew the whole time. After about twenty minutes, Abby took Matthew from Hermione and Isabelle reluctantly left Severus' lap. Isabelle had wanted to go back to Severus' and Hermione's chambers to play with Ethan, Marissa, and Seth, but Abby said that Matty was waiting for them back in her chambers. Abby was actually slightly worried that Marissa may do something to Isabelle or Matthew, since she seemed to have such a grudge with Abby. Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand on the way back to their chambers. Severus had a deep frown on his face.

"What's the matter, love?" Hermione inquired.

Severus glared at the floor, "I wanted to hold Matthew." Hermione did her best not to grin. She knew Severus was feeling the distance between him and Abby and her family, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"There will be other times for you to hold him," Hermione baited.

"When? In another month?" Severus walked with a scowl all the way back to their chambers. Hermione squeezed his hand most of the way, she knew this was the start of Severus trying to get things back into order. Severus walked angrily into his and Hermione's room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Love, why don't you just go and talk to Abby? Now would be the perfect time, she was in a very calm mood in the Great Hall." Severus sighed and looked at Hermione, but didn't respond. Hermione kissed the tip of his nose, "Why don't you decide what you're going to do and I will go get Ethan and the twins from your Mum and Albus." Severus nodded and Hermione smiled at him and let the room.

It only took Severus three minutes to decide he was going to speak with Abby, and it took another five minutes for him to actually walk to the floo and leave his chambers. Severus flooed into Abby and Matty's chambers and noticed that it was uncharacteristically quiet. Looking to his right, Severus saw Isabelle playing on the floor with her toys and Matthew was about ten feet away from her lying in a crib. Severus looked at the chamber's front door and saw Matty and Abby standing there, in a heated discussion. They must have had a silencing charm in place, because Severus couldn't hear anything they were saying. It was odd though, the conversation between Matty and Abby didn't seem to be out of anger. The look on Matty's face seemed more surprised than anything.

"Grandfather!" Isabelle exclaimed. She leaped up from the floor and sprinted toward Severus. He picked her up and Isabelle threw her arms around him like she hadn't seen Severus in years. That got Abby and Matty's attention. Neither one moved from where they were, but Abby pulled down the silencing charm.

"What are you doing here?" Abby inquired, in a neutral tone.

"I came to visit. Perhaps, I could take these two off your hands for a while? It will give you and Matty time to discuss whatever it is you're discussing." Matty looked ready to agree, but Abby looked reluctant.

"I don't know…" Abby stated.

"Abby, Isabelle and Matthew will be fine," Matty commented, putting a hand on Abby's shoulder. "Besides, we have other things we need to discuss." Abby scowled at Matty, which sent them into whispers. Severus rolled his eyes and went over to the crib Matthew was sleeping in.

"I'm going to put you down so I can pick up Matthew," Severus said quietly to Isabelle. She smiled and nodded. Isabelle attached herself to Severus' leg as he bent down and picked up the baby. The sound of something hitting the wall and a muffled humph made Severus jerk his head toward Matty and Abby. The site Severus saw made him smirk. Matty had Abby up pushed up against the wall and was snogging her senseless. Abby's hands had found their way to Matty's hair and she was pulling Matty's body closer with her leg. They were definitely going to need some time alone. Severus cleared his throat loudly and grinned when both of them looked at him with a dazed expression, "I'm going to take these two. Why don't you two spend the evening together and we will see you tomorrow at Snape Manor for lunch."

Abby went to protest but Matty quickly cut her off, "That's fine, but can you watch Marissa around Isabelle and Matthew? We are just concerned she might do something to one of them since she's angry with Abby."

Severus nodded, "No need to worry about that. I don't want to see either of you until tomorrow afternoon." Severus stepped into the floo with Matthew in his arms and Isabelle still attached to his leg, he waved his wand and both the children's overnight bags followed them.

"I see you managed to get them for a little while," Hermione commented from the couch when Severus flooed into their chambers.

"Isabelle!" Ethan exclaimed from the floor and ran over to her.

"We have them until tomorrow. I told Abby and Matty they could get them when we all go to lunch at Snape Manor," Severus responded to Hermione, and sat down beside her.

"How in the world did you manage that?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

Severus grinned, "I believe Abby and Matty had some talking and making up to do. Matty had Abby in quite the position when I left."

Hermione smiled, "Good, those two probably need a night alone." Seth climbed up in Hermione's lap and was looking over at Matthew. Matthew turned his hair and eye color to the shade of brown of Hermione's and Seth's.

Seth giggled, "Can I hold him?"

"Of course, but let your mother help you," Severus responded as he handed Matthew to Hermione and Seth. "Marissa, come over here. You haven't seen Matthew yet either, you can hold him next." Marissa reluctantly walked over to Severus; he pulled her into his lap. Matthew looked at Marissa and his hair turned black and grew down to his eyes, Marissa and Seth both giggled. "I didn't think he had started any alterations to his appearance besides the change in eye and hair color." Hermione shrugged.

Severus and Hermione spent their evening with the kids. Hermione sent Addison an owl and requested that he also join them in their chambers. Severus talked him into staying the night so they could all arrive at Snape Manor together tomorrow afternoon. Severus went as far as enlarging his bed so that everyone could sleep in it, besides Matthew who slept in a crib, so that none of the kids would feel left out. Addison and Seth weren't too happy about having to share a bed with their Mum and Dad, but they quickly found fun in the situation.

Hermione woke up early the next morning with too many little bodies laying all over her. She quickly noticed that Severus was nowhere in bed on or in the room, and Matthew wasn't in his crib either. Slowly, Hermione maneuvered out of the bed and walked quietly into the sitting room, where she found Severus and Matthew. Severus was sitting comfortably on the couch with Matthew securely in his arms, feeding him a bottle. The two seemed to be watching each other intently.

"I didn't hear Matthew cry this morning," Hermione said softly, alerting Severus to her presence.

"He didn't," Severus responded, "When I woke up Matthew was awake, he was just watching all of us sleep from his crib." Hermione sat down beside Severus and leaned her head on his shoulder, watching Matthew, who was falling asleep. "He's gotten so big in a month, so has Isabelle, I feel like I've missed so much with them."

"Well, we're with them now," Hermione responded. "We will just have to try and keep everything calm between us and Abby. She appeared to be in good spirits yesterday, I think maybe her hormones are going back to normal since she had Matthew."

Severus nodded, "Hopefully her and Matty made up last night, which I'm positive they did. Then, maybe she and I can start working on our relationship; I'm not even sure what happened there…"

"You two will get it worked out love, you always do." Hermione stopped speaking with the floo turned green and Matty stepped out. His hair and face were sleep ridden and his clothes were wrinkled, it was obvious that they had been lying on the floor all night and he had just thrown them on.

Severus smirked, "I thought I told you and Abby I didn't want to see either of you until this afternoon at Snape Manor."

Matty smiled tiredly, "Yes, but Abby wanted me to come check on Isabelle and Matthew. We were up early, uh..talking, and Abby told me to come check on the kids. She fell back asleep before I even got dressed." Severus smirked at Matty's faltering, but Hermione started speaking before he could say anything.

"Good, Abby needs to rest; she looked a little worn out yesterday. So, I take it you two have made up somewhat?" Matty had walked over and sat down in the chair that was near the couch.

Matty halted but then responded, "Yes, we did. I had a meeting with Kingsley yesterday that explained a lot and when I got home last night Abby explained the rest to me, Severus walked in on part of it."

"What has Abby gotten herself into?" Severus asked, surprising Hermione. She thought she was going to have to ask that question since Severus had been trying to stay out of Abby's business.

"Well, I can't say anything right now. Abby will have to explain things to you." Severus huffed and started to retort but Matty cut him off, "You both will know soon, Severus. It's not what you're thinking either. I have a feeling you both will be surprised when you find out what's going on."

"It's nothing dark than?" Hermione asked. Matty shook his head no.

Severus sighed, "Isabelle is on our bed if you'd like to check on her, Matty. Matthew has just fallen back asleep, they have both been fine. We will see you at Snape Manor in a few hours."

Severus and Hermione had a small discussion about what they thought Abby was up to. Matty's appearance and his happiness told them that whatever it was Matty seemed to now be in alliance with. Hermione and Severus were both completely thrown off, although they both did figure it had something to do with the Ministry. Severus told Hermione that they would find out soon enough, because he was going to start today with mending things with Abby. He just wasn't sure where to start, but lunch seemed to be a good time to start.

Lunch started at noon at Snape Manor. The Grangers, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Hermione, Abby, Matty, and all the children were in attendance. Everyone was scattered about in the garden and backyard. Eileen had insisted that they have something outside, because she was tired of being cooped up inside the manor because of the winter weather. So, Albus throw up some warming charms and the thirty degree winter day seemed like a nice seventy degree spring day. Abby and Matty were the last to arrive. Matty had sent an owl saying they'd be a little late because they had both fallen asleep and had over slept.

"Abby and Matty are here," Hermione told Severus. He was sitting in a chair holding Matthew, whose hair had turned red and his eyes were switching from their normal black to Matty's shade of blue.

"Good, Matthew is starting to get cranky. He wants Abby and Matty," Severus responded and stood up, Matthew was starting to flail his arms and let out angry squeals.

"Leave Matthew with you for less than twenty four hours and he's already pissed off, we should have known better," Matty said cheekily, with a grin, to Severus. Severus smirked and walked up to Abby, handing Matthew over to her. Matthew looked at Abby and instantly stopped crying.

"He probably wants a bottle," Severus commented, directing Abby to the chair he was sitting in and making her sit down. Severus stood behind Abby and massaged her shoulders as she took a bottle from Hermione and started feeding Matthew. Severus could see Abby was looking at Hermione oddly, trying to figure out his gesture, but she seemed relatively calm. He figured part of that was because he was so calm; he and Abby still had the connection to each other. Severus and Abby's connection was still as strong as the day Talon had passed it through to them. Abby could control the emotions that she felt from Severus for the most part, but they still affected her. If she was angry and Severus was also angry, Abby would go off into a complete rage. If Severus couldn't be calmed down then Abby would have to be taken out of his presence and given a potion to help calm her back down. On the other hand, if Severus and Abby were both calm, then Abby would be completely relaxed.

Matthew looked up over his bottle and Abby, staring at Severus. Matthew altered his appearance; growing his nose long and his brown hair down to his eyes.

"I've never seen him change his actual facial features," Abby stated, grinning down at Matthew.

"He did that last night for me and Seth!" Marissa exclaimed. She had been walking by with a few of the other children. Abby's grin didn't falter, but it was obvious she was surprised Marissa had said anything to her, that wasn't an insult. Severus bent down and rested his chin on Abby's shoulder and brushed Matthew's hair from his face.

"We need to talk," Severus said softly to Abby.

Abby nodded, "I know, but not now."

"Tonight, then?" Abby nodded in agreement and Severus kissed her cheek. Just as Severus was standing back up, two Ministry owls flew into the backyard and dropped two letters on the table. One was addressed to Abby and the other was addressed to Severus.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked Severus, who was opening his letter and reading it.

"Kingsley, he wants to meet with me this evening at Hogwarts."

"Do you have to leave?" Matty asked Abby, who was reading over her letter.

"In about two hours, I should be home by nine," Abby answered Matty. She looked unsure; it was the first time she had been called to the Ministry after Matty had been informed about what Abby was doing.

"Ok, we still have time to eat lunch. I'll take the kids home afterwards, and I'll wait for up for you in the sitting room," Matty replied with a small smile on his face.

-Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

It was five fifty and Severus was waiting in his office for the arrival of Kingsley. Severus had just left a baffled Hermione at Snape Manor, who was going to spend the evening with the kids, Albus, Eileen, Matty, and the grandchildren. After Severus' meeting with Kingsley and getting a few other school issues settled, he was going to meet Hermione and the children back in their chambers. Hermione had thought that Kingsley wanted to discuss something about Abby with Severus, and Severus agreed. They just couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Severus had no knowledge of what Abby actually did for the Ministry and he assumed he never would. Being an ex-spy, Severus knew how sensitive work for the Ministry could be. The floo lit up green, drawing Severus' attention, and Kingsley stepped out of the fire place.

"Minister," Severus greeted and gestured for Kingsley to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Headmaster," Kingsley greeted in response as he dusted off his cloak. He walked over and sat down in the brown chair Severus was gesturing to. "I will get right to the point, Severus. The situation I discuss with you can only be discussed with Abby, Matty, and you may also fill Hermione in. I will be discussing this with Albus and Lucius next week, so once they are informed you may include them."

Severus raised his eyebrows, "So I take it this is to do with Abby and her position at the Ministry?"

Kingsley nodded, "What do you know about Abby's position with us? Or what do you suspect that she does?"

"I know nothing about what Abby does, but from what I've seen from her fatigue in using a glamour charm frequently I thought that she is possibly an unspeakable."

"Close, but not quite," Kingsley commented. "I have been working to form a group in the Ministry, a group of well trained individuals that protect the wizarding community."

"Aurors?"

Kingsley shook his head, "No, these individuals could take out Aurors before anyone even knew what happened. They have not only been trained in wizarding defense techniques but also in muggle defense techniques. It's an elite group of people who are literally the best of the best. "

"And Abby is one of these individuals?"

"Yes, as of right now there are only two people with this type of training. Abby and her partner, Jordan Chambers. They both started training about two years ago. I chose the two because both were well trained Aurors who were excellent at their jobs. Abby is on a whole other level than Jordan, because of her powers. But, both are extremely talented and could kill someone without the person or anyone around them knowing what's happening." Severus was completely silent for a whole two minutes after Kingsley got done speaking. He wasn't even sure where to begin speaking.

"So, you're telling me Abby is a trained killer?"

"Does that really surprise you?"

Severus thought for a moment before he spoke, "I'm not really sure." He had never thought of Abby as a killer, but he knew she was into something at the Ministry so the gods only knew what she had actually done to people. Come to think of it, if Abby was thought of as killer then he'd be a killer too. Severus had lost track of the number of people he had to kill when he was a spy for the light. "So, that's what all the sneaking around, late nights, and aggressive behavior has come from."

Kingsley nodded, "Only Abby's behavior and magic has been a little off lately but that's something to discuss later. I don't have time to get into that."

Severus nodded, "Alright, but why are you telling me all this?"

"Abby feeds off of you Severus, even when you're not around. I can tell when she's come to the Ministry and she's gotten into a fight with you or Matty. I needed both of you to know what's going on to help keep her grounded and for the roles that both of you are going to end up playing."

"What do you mean, the role I will be play?"

"I am still constructing this group of Individuals; I haven't even given them a name yet. Abby and Jordan have worked on quite a few high priority cases, but there is only two of them and a massive number of cases."

Severus cut Kingsley off, "You can't honestly think I'm going to join them. I am older than I was in my spy days. Shouldn't you be finding them a leader or boss first? Abby and Jordan are young; they are bound to make many mistakes."

"I'm aware of their age, Severus. Besides, I've already taken care of who is going to be in charge of Jordan and Abby."

Severus nodded, "Albus, I take it?"

"No, Severus. You." Severus was completely silent for the second time that evening. It took him a while to comprehend what Kingsley had actually said.

Severus crunched up his face in confusion, "You can't be serious. There is no way I could do the things I use to. I'm old, out of shape, and have a family to think about."

"Severus this isn't going to be the same as when you spied. You would just be in charge of Abby, Jordan, and one more person. What I plan on doing is hiring more people who fit into the criteria and having highly qualified people, such as you, to be in charge of a team of two to three people. You and your team would work together on cases, mostly daytime hours, with a few nights thrown in here or there. It'd be easy enough to get you back into shape, Severus. The only thing would be is you would have to step down as Hogwarts Headmaster."

"Kingsley…." Severus just trailed off; he didn't know how to respond. Hogwarts was Severus' life, it always had been. Hermione and the kids would be something else to consider, what would they think of all of this?

"I'm not excepting an answer from you today, Severus. It's just something to think about. We will be officially starting the group in September. Oh, and there is one more thing. I would like to have our headquarters away from the Ministry. There already seems to be a rival between the Aurors and Abby and Jordan, the Aurors have noticed the two doing a lot of secretive missions and are getting angry that they aren't included. So I need to take this up with you, or the next Headmaster, but I'd like to have our headquarters inside Hogwarts. There is more that needs to be explained, but that's all that I'm going to say for now. Everything will make sense once all the groups come together, and it will be obvious that Hogwarts would be the best place for the teams; working and living. Just consider everything I've said, talk it over with Hermione and get her opinion. Also, I advice talking to Abby, she will be able to give you better input on what goes on."

Kingsley stood and left Severus to mull over the information he was just informed. Severus sat at his desk quietly and tried to grasp what he was just told. One, his daughter was a trained killer. In a sense it didn't surprise Severus that Abby had gotten into something like this, but he had hoped that she wouldn't. With all that Abby had been through, Severus had hoped she would settle down with her family and have a peaceful life. Another thing, Kingsley was asking Severus to join and be the leader of a team of trained killers. He did have to admit to himself that he had missed the rush of being a spy, investigation, and fighting. But, he had a family to think of and he wasn't sure what Hermione would think about all of this.

It took Severus longer to complete his work than normal, because all he could think about was what Kingsley had just discussed with him. It was nine thirty by the time he got back to his chambers. Hermione was sitting in a black leather chair across from the couch, she was reading a book and Marissa was asleep in her lap. Severus then noticed the back of Matty's head on the couch; he was holding Matthew and feeding him a bottle. As Severus got closer to the couch he saw Abby curled up, asleep, with her head resting on Matty's thigh. Isabelle and Ethan were asleep and wrapped in Abby's arms while Seth was laying on Abby's legs, he was also asleep.

"It appears I missed the party," Severus commented, alerting Hermione and Matty to his presence.

"No, but you missed dinner," Hermione answered.

"Yes I know, sorry, it's been a long night."

"I can only imagine." Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave him a small smile.

"You know?" Severus asked curiously.

Hermione nodded, "Abby and Matty thought they'd inform me of what your meeting with Kingsley was about, because they knew I was to be informed and that we'd both have a lot of question."

"I thought Abby was at the Ministry."

"She was," Matty remarked, "Abby came back about two hours ago, she fell asleep after we talked to Hermione."

"What's that sound? It sounds like humming." Matty and Hermione both looked at Abby. Severus walked closer to the couch and bent down, the humming sound became louder the closer he came to Abby. Severus' eyebrows rose, "Why is Abby's body humming?"

"I don't know, I think it's her magic," Matty answered. "Whenever I aske Abby about it she says she doesn't know and changes the subject. I didn't want to push her since we've just put things back together. Abby took a calming draught which put her to sleep. The humming has been slowly getting quieter; it should be gone in about thirty more minutes." Severus stood behind the couch and watched Abby sleep and listened to her body hum. He had never heard of anyone's magic humming before, this would be something he would have to ask Albus about.

"Severus," Hermione called, interrupting Severus' thoughts, "Abby's alright, why don't you floo a house elf and get something for dinner, get something for Abby too, she hasn't eaten either. We will wake Abby up while you are waiting for the food." Severus took off his Headmaster's robes and hung them up before walking into the kitchen. He returned ten minutes later with two plates of food in his hand. Abby was now sitting up on the couch next to Matty. Matthew was asleep in a conjured crib and Isabelle was now curled in Matty's lap, still sleeping. Hermione had levitated Marissa, Ethan, and Seth to their rooms.

"Thanks, I'm starving," Abby said happily when Severus handed her a plate of food. It was silent for a few moments while Severus and Abby ate. Severus noted that Abby was completely calm and the humming was less noticeable. If anyone walked into the room right now they probably wouldn't hear it, the only reason he did was because he knew it was there. "So, I know you two have questions. I don't really know where to start, so fire away with the questions," Abby said between bites of food.

Severus said the first thing that came to mind, "Jordan Chambers?" Abby, and everyone else, grinned.

"Jordan isn't as idiotic as you think he is, dad. He's actually very smart and really good at investigating. Kingsley knew we both knew each other, and despite our past, we are friends and work well together."

"When did you two become friends again?"

"I guess toward the middle of sixth year at Hogwarts, that's when we started speaking to each other again. Seventh year is when Jordan and Shelly became good friends with Carry and I. Once I moved back into the dorms during sixth year, Jordan made it his mission to become friends with me. We resolved our issues and once Matty graduated and Jordan, Shelly, and I went into seventh year we became good friends again. I thought you would have figured that out, since I started hanging out with them towards the end of our Hogwarts years."

Severus nodded, "I thought you were just hanging out with them because Matty was gone. Hermione told me she was sure that the three of you and Carry Higgs were close friends."

Abby nodded, "Jordan, Shelly, and I resolved things long ago. It was weird at first, but we were kids, it doesn't even matter now. Matty and I are perfect for each other and so are Jordan and Shelly, once we all figured that out Jordan became more like my brother than anything else."

"You, Jordan, and someone else are partners at the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but the someone else is unknown. As of right now, Jordan and I are the only two with the specialized training. The Ministry group will officially be formed in September. Myself, Jordan, and someone else will be on one team, along with a team leader. There will be multiple groups like ours that will make up this organization," Abby answered.

"Okay, so what do your dad and Matty have to do with this. You said several people will play a role, including your father and Matty."

Abby looked to Severus, "Did Kingsley proposition you?" Severus nodded. "What was your answer?"

"I didn't give him one," Severus responded.

Abby grinned and looked at Matty, "I believe I will take payment for the bet when we get home, and I will have to owl Jordan and tell him he owes me lunch." Matty looked at Abby and grinned, then put his arm around her shoulders. Isabelle shifted slightly in Matty's lap and cuddled into his other arm.

"What was the proposition?" Hermione asked, looking from Severus to Abby.

"If dad accepts, he will lead me, Jordan, and the unknown agent." Hermione looked shocked for a moment and then not so much.

"I didn't answer Kingsley because I wanted to discuss it with you first and wanted to put a lot of thought into it." Hermione looked at Severus and nodded.

"Matty will also become an agent," Abby interrupted, changing the subject.

"Kingsley didn't tell me that," Severus commented. "Will Matty make up the third member of your team?"

Abby laughed and shook her head, "Kingsley said he would absolutely not put Matty and I together. He feared it could harm our marriage. Besides, he thought we'd distract each other by either arguing or snogging. Kingsley said that at points the teams will work together, but in general he didn't like the idea of family working together. He thinks it could cause too many problems."

"Then why is Kingsley trying to get your father to head your team?" Hermione asked.

"I asked Kingsley that, but he wouldn't answer me. I suppose he will probably tell dad, if he takes the position."

"So, this is your last year as Potions Professor?" Severus inquired. Abby nodded. "Well, I guess I better start looking for a replacement."

"Potions isn't the only subject you will need to replace." Severus looked at Abby oddly and she continued, "I know Kingsley didn't tell you, but I thought you should know just in case everyone excepts their position in the team. You, or the new Headmaster, will have to re-staff most of Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?"

"The Golden Trio and Uncle Draco are going to be offered positions from Kingsley. Remus and Godfather are going to be offered to head their own teams."

Severus scowled, "Why is Kingsley recruiting among the Hogwarts Professors. Shouldn't he be looking for younger recruits?" Hermione looked taken aback at being offered a position to work with this new Ministry group.

"Dad, you guys fought and survived the war. From what Kingsley was saying you guys were extremely good at it. We need experienced teams, not just young adults like Jordan, Matty, and myself, who hasn't even seen half the things you guys have. There will be a few more young recruits, but we need experience. Whoever decides to accept will receive the exact training Jordan and I have."

"Exactly what training have you received?"

"Well, wizard and muggle defense. Jordan and I have literally traveled all over the world training different cultures, learning the best defense moves and secrets. I've been training with Grandfather too, but he didn't know what he was training me for. At least, I don't think he knows, you know Grandfather, you can't really tell what he does and doesn't know. The new recruits will have intensive training sessions during the summer holiday. This will hopefully take place at Grimmauld Place, once Harry finds out and agrees to it. "

"This is a lot to take in. I hadn't realized how sensitive and intense your work for the Ministry was or that we would be included in it," Hermione commented.

"I know," Abby said. "I think Matty and I should go back to our Chambers, you and Dad have a lot to discuss. We can talk more tomorrow night."

-review please! Thanks to all who do.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus laid in bed mauling over all the facts he learned from Kingsley and Abby, about Abby's work with the ministry. Hermione was nestled to Severus' chest, he assumed she was asleep. Abby being an agent for the Ministry really wasn't all that surprising, even the fact that Abby was probably some killer hit man really wasn't all that surprising, either. Severus was just happy she was working for the side of the light and hadn't been sucked into the dark arts, with all that she had been through. But, that did pose another problem for Severus. He was going to lose his Potions Professor for the next school year. That is, if he decided not to join on as one of the Ministry leaders. Severus had to admit that it scared him that Abby had herself in such a dangerous job. If he were there he could regulate things a bit and try to keep her safe. But, did he really want to be in such a dangerous job now that he had a wife and kids to think about. Granted, the job wouldn't be as dangerous as when he was a double spy.

Severus jumped when he felt Hermione's hand start rubbing circles on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I thought you were a sleep," Severus smiled back at Hermione.

"No, I was trying to sleep but I keep thinking about what Abby told us."

"Me too."

Hermione smiled, "I could tell. You were twirling your finger in my hair." Severus always seemed to do that when he and Hermione were lying in bed and he had a lot on his mind. "So, what do you think about everything?"

Severus sat up slightly, bringing Hermione with him, "Well, I guess it doesn't surprise me that Abby is a special agent that could kill us in our sleep."

Hermione smirked, "She's just like you, love. Abby's situation is different from when you were her age, but she's following in your footsteps. Your mum and Albus say that the things that Abby is doing and getting into are remarkably similar to the things you would do. I guess that doesn't surprise me, because you two think exactly alike."

Severus nodded, "Have you thought any about the position Kingsley is offering you and I?"

"A little", Hermione replied unsurely. "What are your thoughts on it?"

"Well, there is a lot to consider. We would be in far more danger, although it wouldn't be anything like when we were fighting the war. We also have to consider our children, we would be putting them in danger as well, but next year all of them will be attending Hogwarts except Ethan and from what Kingsley says we will be living at Hogwarts for the most part if we do accept these positions."

"I think we would actually have more time with the kids if we took these positions," Severus interrupted.

"I know, I was thinking that too. We'd only be working until about six, for the most part. We wouldn't be required to have meals in the Great Hall or hall duties. Not to mention not having to worry about making lesson plans. This job would be far more interesting than teaching would." In the middle of Hermione speaking she had sat up fully and started to fidget.

Severus grinned, "You want to take the Ministry position, don't you?"

Hermione's lip started to twitch and then she grinned, "Gods, yes!" Hermione signed and then made a worried face, "I have a confession to make Severus. I am completely bored." Severus made an odd face and almost started to glare. "No, no! Not with us or our kids. I mean with teaching. Actually, our insane children have kept my boredom at bay. If it wasn't for them blowing up shit all the time I don't know where I'd be. And you, I couldn't imagine living my life without you." Severus grinned here. "But teaching, it's so slow paced and the exact same routine every year. At first it was alright, because fighting the war for seven years had worn me out. But now, I don't know if I can take another year of this boredom, I may go nutters."

"I know what you mean," Severus confessed, "I feel the same way. I do enjoy being Headmaster, but I feel like I need to be doing something else. I'm just worried that I'm getting a little old to be running after criminals."

"Severus, please! Albus could probably chase around criminals and be fine. I think once we get back into shape we will be alright."

"I'm going to need to think about it further, but it appears you are going to take the job?"

"Well, if that's alright with you. I just don't know how much longer I can last at teaching; I can't hex the shit out of students like I can criminals."

Severus snorted and then pulled Hermione to his chest and laid back onto the bed, "If that's what you want, then do it. Why didn't you say something before? You could have always changed careers."

Hermione shrugged, "I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do, but now that the Ministry job is being offered to me, it seems perfect."

"Do you think Potter and Weasley will take the job?"

Hermione nodded, "They are just as bored as I am. I think being able to still live at Hogwarts is going to sway a lot of us into these positions."

Severus nodded and then rolled over, so he was lying on top of Hermione, "I think what's going to sway me is that we would have more time to spend together." He pushed his hips into hers and then ran his hand under her nightgown, causing a throaty moan to emit from Hermione.

"Shit Severus, how do you do that to me?" Hermione moaned. "One minute we are having a normal conversation and then the next you have me randy and ready to jump you."

Severus bent his head down, "Because I'm that good," he breathed into her ear. That set Hermione off; she moaned and crushed her lips to his. She was making fast work on pulling his boxers down. "This night gown is far too annoying," Severus stated as he pulled his lips away from Hermione's mouth and pulled the night gown above her head. By the time her nightgown was off, Hermione had already yanked down Severus' boxers and thrown them into the floor. His erection was already rock hard.

"No foreplay, Severus!" Hermione groaned when Severus' fingers found her clit. She was panting by the time he stopped and positioned himself at her entrance. Severus pushed in slowly and Hermione wrapped her legs around his and her arms around his shoulders.

Severus' pace was slow and loving. As much as Hermione loved his rough side, Severus' gentle and loving side was amazing too. His rhythm stayed slow and easy, drawing out both of their pleasure. He was murmuring loving things into Hermione's ear; how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. Hermione's hands instantly flew into Severus' hair as he started nibbling and biting her collarbone.

"Yes, Sev!" Severus instantly picked up the pace, but he still kept his gentle touch. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, sending Severus into a more forceful Rhythm. It only took minutes until Hermione was shrieking her orgasm and Severus pounded his out of Hermione. Severus pushed himself off of Hermione and laid on his side, on the bed. He pulled her to him so that her back was pressed to his chest and he curled his knees under hers so she was snuggly wrapped in his arms.

"I love you," Severus murmured into Hermione's ear as he pulled the comforter over top of them. He grinned when he heard Hermione mumbled something that sounded like 'love you too' as she drifted off to sleep.

The next week it seemed that everyone in the castle was in an extremely good mood. Abby and Matty almost appeared to be lovesick teenagers again. Severus and Hermione found the two a few times snogging outside of their chambers, who knows how far the two would have gotten if they hadn't been interrupted. Hermione and Severus were doing much of the same, except they kept their provocative adventures inside their bedroom after the kids went to sleep. Harry and Ron had a few meetings with Kingsley throughout the week; they were informed of the positions that Kingsley wished for them to take. It seemed that with much discussion with their wives that the two were definitely going to take the job. Hermione had made her final decision to accept the job and informed Kingsley in the middle of the week, Severus was still undecided about his final decision. Remus and Lucius were also offered positions as leaders, like Severus, and the two readily accepted. It seemed they were getting bored with their current jobs as well. Remus would be in charge of Hermione, Harry, and Ron, while Lucius would be in charge of Matty and two other undecided recruits that Kingsley was looking for. It had been decided who would be Abby and Jordan chamber's partner, Draco. Kingsley thought it'd be good to have someone who was experienced with fighting and dueling from the war, so Draco seemed like the logical fit. Kingsley was still waiting on Severus' acceptance to be in charge of those three. Kingsley wasn't really sure what to do if Severus said no.

Severus and Hermione were both sitting behind Severus' desk in the headmaster's office; Severus had enlarged his chair so they both could sit in it. Hermione was grading papers and Severus was grading Abby's seventh year potion's assignment, because she had been called to the Ministry several hours ago. The office was extremely quiet as Severus and Hermione worked, until a crash came from the fireplace and a loud buzzing sounded in the air. They both jerked their heads to the direction of the fireplace; Abby jumped up off the floor and was looking around franticly. It appeared she had been pushed through the fireplace.

"Abby?" Severus asked curiously and stood up from his seat. Just as he was about to take a step, Kingsley stepped out of the floo.

"Did she make it through? Where's Abby," Kingsley asked out of breath. Jordan Chambers stepped out from behind him.

"There she is!" Jordan was obviously relieved as he pointed to Abby. Abby was clutching onto the chair she had knocked over when she crashed into the office and was still looking around franticly. She looked like a crazy person.

"What's going on?" Severus asked, starting to get annoyed.

"No! Stay calm, Severus! That's why we brought her here!" Kingsley replied urgently.

"What?" The confusion was written all over Severus' face, he looked at Hermione and she appeared to be confused as well and was starring at Abby.

"Abby is out of her mind," Jordan said quickly.

"No I'm not!" Abby bellowed and flung her arm, sending a curse that narrowly Jordan missed. "Fuck!" Abby threw her hands up and more hexes shot at the ceiling. Magic was literally pouring off of her. Any movement was causing hexes to fly from her and the humming sound emitting from Abby was as loud as it had ever been. The air was so thick with magic it was starting to choke everyone.

"What's happening?" Severus had to yell over the buzzing sound.

"Abby's magic has gone out of control!" Kingsley shouted back. "It's never been this bad before! Usually once she calms down Abby can control it, but we can't get her calmed back down!" Abby was panting by this point and slouched against the wall and sat on the floor by the window.

The first thing Severus did was flicked his wand and opened the window. They would all choke to death if he didn't. "Hermione, go get me the purple calming draught out of my bathroom in the Headmasters chambers!" Hermione quickly let the room and then Severus turned to Jordan and Kingsley, "Mr. Chambers go retrieve Matty from their chambers in the dungeons and Kingsley contact Healer Bronson and tell him he is needed." Both did as they were told. Severus turned back to Abby and looked at her overall appearance. She was still in the Ministry robes and it was obvious she had been in battle. Whatever Abby's magic was doing Severus had never seen before. Sounds and a white color were admitting from Abby, Severus was slightly afraid to touch her.

"Severus! I have the potion!" Hermione yelled over the buzzing, thrusting the potion into his hand. Severus walked over to Abby and knelt down in front of her. Abby had her eyes closed and they jerked open when she felt Severus' presence. Abby had stopped looking around franticly and was holding eye contact with Severus.

"Abby, I have a calming draught for you," Severus said softly.

"No!" Abby's eyes were starting to get frantic again. Severus reached over and cupped Abby's face with his hand.

"Feel how calm I am, love," Severus said softly, willing all his calmness to be passed through Abby. Severus and Abby still held the connection that Talon had given them so many years ago. Abby's eyes locked back with Severus' just in time for Jordan, Matty, Kingsley, and Healer Bronson to rush into the room. Severus had managed to push the calming draught to Abby's lip and she started to drink it, her eyes closed as the potion poured down her throat.

"Abby!" Matty yelled. Abby's eyes flew back open, but Severus could see the calming draught was already taking effect. He had given her the same calming draught he would give her as a teenager, when she was having all those problems with nightmares and her emotions.

"Hold on, Matty," Severus said calmly, still holding eye contact with Abby. "Abby, what happened?"

"I don't know it's never been like this before," Abby replied sluggishly. The potion was taking effect quickly. "It's never been this out of control before. It's almost like I'm high when it happens."

"What do you mean?"

"My magic." Abby's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed. The buzzing sound had dropped considerably and there was only a little light emitting from her now.

"Matty, you should take her back to your chambers and let Healer Bronson check her over."

"Jordan, go with them and inform them of what was going on when this came about," Kingsley add. Jordan nodded and followed Healer Bronson and Matty. Matty had picked Abby up into his arms and carried her to the fireplace.

"What in the hell was that?" Severus almost yelled when the four had left the room.

"Why don't you and Hermione have a sit and I will explain everything," Kingsley suggested.

Severus huffed and grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her back over to the enlarged chair. He wrapped his arm around her and then raised an eyebrow at Kingsley, waiting for him to continue.

"For a while now Abby's magic has been a little…wonky?" Kingsley started. "I don't really know how else to put it. It seems that when Abby gets overly excited and her adrenaline is flying high her magic goes off the charts. Light shines off Abby, there's a loud buzzing sound, and sometimes she can't think straight. Tonight is the first night I saw her shooting off spells without meaning to. Usually, Abby can get it under control once she realizes her magic is getting out of control. But, tonight was different."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we had a raid tonight. I was tipped off on a group of Wizards that were practicing dark magic and planned on using it on innocent muggles, so Jordan, Abby, and a few Auror's helped me take them down. The raid became pretty intense, considerable amounts of my Auror's were sent to St. Mungo's. At one point I saw Abby battling three wizards, before Jordan got over to her. So needless to say, Abby's Adrenaline was running high. Her magic was literally zapping people by the time the raid was finished. The remaining Auror's were afraid to go near her. I think that made Abby angry, feeding into her magic that was already getting out of control. Jordan got her back to the Ministry and into my office; by the time I got there Abby was the way she was when I pushed her through the floo. Jordan said Abby was pacing franticly and he wasn't even sure if Abby comprehended what he was saying. He couldn't get too close because Abby was accidently zapping him."

"Why wasn't Abby zapping Severus when he got near her and touched her, before giving her the calming draught."

"As we all know, Severus can calm Abby down. I took a chance and just hopped Severus was in a calm mood when we got here. Their connection helps a great deal. I'm surprised this didn't happen when Severus and Abby and Matty and Abby were fighting, because Abby didn't really seem to be happy then."

"Is this why you want me to be leader of Abby's group? To keep Abby in check?" Severus asked curiously.

"Partially, yes, but that's not the entire reason. Whether or not you were to be leader of Abby's group was never the reason I wanted to hire you as one of the leaders. You're the best at this time of job, Severus. You being able to keep Abby in check is a plus. Whether you take the position or not, which I hope you do, Abby will still need help learning to keep her magic in control. I can't help her with that, she is far more powerful than I ever was. I believe she will need assistance from you and Albus."

Severus nodded, "Agreed, I will contact Albus in the morning. Abby will sleep well into tomorrow morning. As where the job stands, I have a lot to think about."

Review please! I know it's been a few weeks, sorry! Just got caught up in life I guess. Please review if you're reading, thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Abby hadn't shown up for breakfast in the Great Hall. Severus had a sneaking suspicion that her and Addison were off doing something, because he hadn't shown up for breakfast either. Hermione kept fidgeting, looking from Abby's seat to Addison's. Severus knew how she felt. Abby had scared the hell out of everyone in his office last night and now she wasn't at breakfast.

Severus stood and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Come on love, I believe a visit to Abby's chambers is in order." Hermione smiled nervously and nodded. "Don't worry so much," Severus whispered, trying to reassure Hermione and himself.

Severus didn't bother knocking on Abby and Matty's chamber door; he just whispered their password and slowly opened the door. Usually he wouldn't just barge in, but he thought it would be alright this morning. Giggling filled the air as soon as Severus and Hermione walked in. The sound appeared to be coming from the kitchen. Isabelle was giggling and squealing for her Uncle Addison to stop tickling her. Hermione was still hanging on to Severus' hand as they walked into the kitchen. Abby was sitting at the kitchen table with Matthew in one arm and eating a piece of pizza with the other hand. She appeared to be perfectly fine and happy. Addison was sitting next to Isabelle at the table; they were both eating a bowl of cereal.

"What is with you and eating Pizza at all hours of the day?" Severus questioned. Abby jumped and then looked up at Severus, she smiled and then shrugged.

"Grandfather! Grandmother!" Isabelle squealed and jumped out of her chair, darting for Severus. Severus scooped her up and brought her into a hug.

"I can take Matthew so you can eat," Hermione commented and reached for Matthew.

"Thanks," Abby said through a mouthful of pizza. Matthew gurgled as Hermione took him and then changed his hair to match the texture of Hermione's.

"Addison, you need to be heading to class or you're going to be late," Severus said, as he sat down with Isabelle and pulled her cereal in front of them, so she could finish eating.

Addison scowled, "It's not fair that the three of you don't have anywhere to be."

"Boy, it's not like we don't have anything to do even if these two don't have a class to teach or I'm not in my office at the moment." Addison huffed and stood up.

Abby grinned, "I don't have a class to teach until eleven. Have fun in Herbology!" Addison threw his spoon at Abby, which she easily diverted back to the table, before he walked out of the room. The room was completely quiet when Addison left. Abby wasn't paying attention to Severus or Hermione; she was busy eating her pizza. She appeared to be happy and content. Abby looked up and noticed Severus and Hermione were staring at her, "What?" Abby raised an eyebrow, looking exactly like Severus.

Severus looked over at Hermione, she grinned and Severus shook his head. He turned back to Abby, "It appears you're doing well, after last night."

"You saw me last night?" Abby asked, looking surprised.

"You don't remember seeing us?" Hermione questioned.

"I saw you too? How much did you two see?"

"Everything," Severus answered.

"Oh." Abby looked put out for a minute, but then back at ease. "I don't like people seeing me like that, especially since Jordan and Matty said I was really bad. But, I guess it was bound to happen sometime."

"Exactly, what happened? You came into my office last night, completely out of your mind and not in control of your magic. I literally had to pour a calming draught down your throat."

Abby nodded, "I don't know why my magic does that. It just goes crazy when my adrenaline starts pumping. Last night, it was intense; I've never been that bad before. Between the raid and getting into it with another Auror, my magic just went wild."

"I sent Albus an owl this morning; he said he had heard a little about that happening to Witches and Wizards years ago, but noting recent. Your grandfather is going to research it and then try to help you control it."

Abby nodded and then got a serious look on her face, "Have you decided about whether to take the positions with the Ministry?" Severus didn't respond, so Hermione did.

"I believe I am going to accept my position, your father is still thinking about it." Hermione adjusted Matthew so his head was lying on her shoulder, because he was falling asleep.

"Don't," Abby whispered. Severus and Hermione both starred at her, not really sure was she was referring to.

"Don't what?" Severus asked.

"Take the positions. Go through the training, but don't take the positions."

"I don't understand?" Hermione said confusedly. "Why not take the positions, and why go through the training if we aren't going to take them?"

Abby sighed and rubbed her eyes, "The positions aren't worth it and by the time it's over I don't think you two, or anyone else is going to want to have anything to do with being Auror. I'm quitting the Ministry all together once everything is over. I'd rather stay at Hogwarts, and Matty agrees. I explained a little to him, as much as I could right now, and he isn't taking the position either. But, everyone needs to be trained."

"Trained for what?" Severus asked.

"Battle, or war, depending how far this escalates."

"How far what escalates?"

"Until last night, I didn't know everything I know now, and neither did Kingsley or anyone else. If I can get Kingsley to agree to everything, which I think he will, everyone will be trained and the Auror positions will be put on hold until everything is resolved."

Abby stood up and raised her hand. Matthews crib came floating in. Hermione stood up and placed Matthew into it. Severus waved his hand, bringing in some of Isabelle's toys, while casting a silencing spell so she or Matthew couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What exactly, needs to be resolved?" Severus was started to get agitated and worried.

Abby sat back down, "There's an uprising of former death eaters. There's a prisoner in Azkaban that Jordan and I have been interrogating, she was giving us information and we thought actually helping us. But, it turns out she was screwing with us. While we have been following her leads and capturing rogue death eaters, there have been larger numbers gathering and plotting larger scale attacks. It was just a front, so they could plan and not be found in wherever their headquarters is."

"Why would you trust an Azkaban prisoner?" Hermione piped up before Severus could ask the same thing.

"Well, we didn't trust her. She would yell at the guards daily, telling them she had information on a new dark uprising, but would only give the information to me."

"So, you met with her and she gave you the information?" Severus scowled at Hermione; she kept beating him to the questions he wanted to ask.

"No, I haven't met with her. At least, that's what she believes. I've interrogated her with Jordan and Kingsley, but Jordan and I were glamoured. Kingsley didn't think it'd be a good idea if I met with her as myself and I agree. I'm afraid to."

"Why?" Severus said quickly.

"Because it's Page Summers."

"Page Summers!" Severus bellowed. He glanced to Matthew, making sure the silencing spell had held up, then turned backed to Abby.

"Wait, Page Summers got the dementors kiss."

Abby shook her head, "No, she didn't. I wasn't aware she was still alive until right before Christmas. Kingsley told me that after Page Summers trial and conviction, her lawyer was able to have get an appeal. They got the sentenced overturned and she is to spend life in Azkaban instead. Kingsley said he never told us because he thought that no one would ever find out, since the trial was so low key. Kingsley said he knew it would just cause me more stress and I was still so young, and he thought if he told you two that I'd find out somehow."

"That's why you started acting weird and distant right before Christmas? You had and have been really tired and stressed out since then." Hermione commented.

Abby nodded, "I started having nightmares again. Last night was the best sleep I've had in a while. Matty would slip me a few sleeping draughts here and there, but once Matthew was born he knew he couldn't. Matty just thought the nightmares were back because I was stressed out. I told him about Page Summers this morning."

Severus was on his feet pacing the kitchen and mumbling obscenities. Hermione and Abby watched him for a few minutes, but let him be. They knew when he was aggravated and pacing, interrupting him only made it worse.

"Page Summers isn't the only thing we need to worry about," Abby added. "The uprising suggests that someone is trying to take over as the Dark Lord." Severus stopped his pacing and starred at Abby.

"There is no way anyone is powerful enough to take over for the Dark Lord," he commented darkly. "Only you or Albus and maybe Potter could be powerful enough."

"I'm not the next Dark Lord!" Abby said angrily. "Grandfather is too kooky to be mean to people and Harry would only defend himself and his family, he would never strike first!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Stop being a dunderhead and LISTEN to what I'm saying! I said Harry because of all the powers he inherited from Tom Riddle. Albus because, well there really is no need to explain that. We all know how powerful he is. AND YOU because Abby you must admit you have some insane magical ability that most people wouldn't even dream of doing and half the time you can't control it!" Severus lacked anger in his voice when he spoke, but the concern spoke volumes. "I also must point out if there is a new Dark Lord coming to head, we have better odds than last time and we won last time."

"Maybe we should concentrate on getting Abby in control of her magic," Hermione interrupted. Severus and Abby both nodded and Severus waved his hand, canceling the silencing spell.

SHSHS

Severus lay on his side, placing light kissed to Hermione's sweaty neck. After leaving Abby's chambers, Severus discovered Hermione didn't have to teach until ten thirty. Severus ushered her into the Headmasters chambers, which were only ever used for these occasions, and had his way with her. Hermione laid on her back with her eyes closed and a smile plastered to her face.

"I need to be getting dressed," Hermione said lazily.

"Who needs clothes?" Severus commented.

Hermione giggled, "Well I'm pretty sure we'd have some disgruntled parents if I showed up naked to teach their children."

"Ah, but I don't think the boys would mind." Hermione let out another giggle and pushed Severus off of her, getting up to get dressed. Severus groaned and got up, walking toward the fireplace where he had lost a majority of his clothing. As he bent down to pull his trousers on the floo lite up and a piece of parchment came shooting out and struck Severus in the middle of his forehead.

"Son of a bitch!" Severus stumbled back and caught himself on the wall. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and fell on the bed, only wearing her knickers and skirt. She managed to peak her eyes open in between giggles and saw Severus scowling at her, "Be glad you have a class to teach or I'd pound you into that bed. You'll regret that later."

Hermione smirked, "I don't think I'd ever regret you pounding me into anything." Severus couldn't help but grin at her comment and then started to read the parchment. Severus' grin dropped and was starting to turn into a frown. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she walked toward him, buttoning up her blouse.

"Ginny wrote and said Ethan isn't feeling well. Abby dropped off Isabelle and Matthew in the learning center and Ethan attached himself to her. Ethan is crying for you, Ginny said Abby would wait to leave until one of us got there."

Severus and Hermione were both through the floo a few minutes later, landing in the learning center. The learning center was created for the children of Hogwarts staff and faculty that were too young to attend Hogwarts. Upon request, other wizarding families were allowed to have their children attend. Molly and Ginny were head of the learning center and it was staffed with spouses of Hogwarts faculty. Isabelle was playing a game with Marissa, Seth, and one of Harry's kids, while Abby stood nearby with Ethan wrapped in her arms. Ethan's face was buried under Abby's neck and he was holding onto Abby with everything he had.

"He really must not feel well if he's not playing with everyone else," Hermione commented and walked quickly over to Abby. "Ethan, baby come here," she cooed softly.

"Mummy," Ethan groaned and opened his eyes, tears were still dripping down his face.

"Oh! Baby you're hot," Hermione said worriedly. Severus had reached over was feeling Ethan's head. "We need to get him to Poppy….Shit Severus," Hermione swore and got a giggle out of Marissa and Seth. "I have a class to teach in ten minutes."

"You take Ethan to Poppy and I'll take over your classes for the rest of the day. I'm sure he just has the flu; one of Potters kids had it last week. I know how Ethan is when he's sick, if he's not attached to you than he's going to be more miserable. Just send me a note letting me know what Poppy says."

Severus was right, Ethan had caught the flu. So, Severus took over Hermione's classes for the rest of the day. As much as he enjoyed being Headmaster and being out of the classroom, he did enjoy teaching every once in a while. Although, Charms was not his favorite subject. He'd have to speak to Abby about teaching a class for her every once in a while. Severus' favorite part of teaching today was the look on the students faces when they strolled in and he sat at Hermione's desk, with his feet propped up. Addison's had been the best reaction. He came into the classroom laughing with Lily Potter and then scowled when he saw his father. As much as Severus had mellowed since the fall of Voldemort, his and Hermione's teaching styles were quite different and it was obvious Addison preferred his mother's style over his.

As Severus was about to leave Hermione's classroom, he received and owl from Abby. It said she had picked up Marissa and Seth from the learning center when she got Isabelle and Matthew. The note also said that Abby, Matty, and the kids were going to go to Hogsmeade to do some shopping and have dinner, so if he had a problem with Marissa and Seth going to owl her back and let her now promptly. After scribbling a note that it was fine for the twins to go, Severus made his way back to his chambers.

When Severus walked in he grinned at the sight. Hermione was sprawled out on the couch, one arm was flung over her head and the other hand was hanging onto Ethan's shirt and her mouth was wide open. Ethan had woke up when Severus walked in and had somehow managed to sit up, even with Hermione's death grip on him.

"Was Mummy snoring?" Severus asked Ethan. Ethan looked back at Hermione and then to Severus, he nodded. Severus grinned and walked over to Ethan, putting his arms out, "Would you like something to drink? We can come back and sit with Mummy when we are done in the kitchen." Severus knew Ethan was apprehensive about leaving Hermione when he didn't feel well. Ethan would most likely be sleeping in their bed tonight. Ethan nodded and reached up, allowing Severus to pick him up. Hermione started to wake and grabbed a hold of Ethan's shirt a little bit tighter. "Love it's just me," Severus said softly, "Go back to sleep. I'm going to take Ethan into the kitchen and get him a drink." Hermione peered up at Severus and then let go of Ethan. Ethan laid his head on Severus' shoulder and then buried his hand into Severus' hair. Severus had been expecting that. Ethan always did that with Severus whenever he wasn't feeling well, was tired, or was scared.

"What time is it? And where are Seth and Marissa?" Hermione asked tiredly from the couch, when Severus and Ethan walked back into the sitting room. She was now sitting up.

"It's a little after five. Seth and Marissa are with Abby, Matty, and the little ones in Hogsmeade. They are shopping and having dinner. I'm not sure what time they will be back, I'm sure Abby will owl if they will be late." Severus sat down with Ethan, beside Hermione. Hermione nodded and then opened her arms with a smile; Ethan crawled into Hermione's lap from Severus'. "I thought I'd make Ethan soup for dinner and whatever else you wanted." Hermione just nodded again and Severus scowled. "What are you thinking about? You have that far off look in your eye, you remind me of blasted Luna Lovegood!"

Hermione snorted, "I was just thinking about what Abby told us earlier."

"Well, that's nothing to worry yourself over now. We will just have to see what is made of things."

"But, our children Severus," Hermione said as she stroked Ethan's black hair, lulling him back to sleep. "The first time around with the Dark Lord I didn't have children and Abby didn't come along for you until the end of the ware."

Severus sighed and placed his hand over hers, that one that was rested on Ethan's head. "I know love, but we will keep them safe. If the uprisings continue and attacks are more prominent we will just keep them at Hogwarts and reassemble the order."

Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes, "Gods Severus, I thought we were done with all of that. I don't want my babies to get hurt."

"I know, neither do I. If anything shall happen, we will keep them safe." Severus put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and drew her and Ethan to his chest.

-Review please!...I know it's been a while, close to a year. Life can be random and miserable sometimes, but I'm back with updates. Hopefully I can keep with the once a week updates. This story is taking a completely different route than what I had originally planned. Let me know what you think so far!


	10. Chapter 10

Severus sat at his mahogany desk in his office. His feet were propped up on top of it and he was going over Hogwarts Budget. This was one of the parts of being Headmaster that Severus did not enjoy. It was always such a tedious task to regulate where the money was going and how to distribute everything evenly. Severus glanced up when he heard a small chirp, but quickly went back to the budget when he realized Talon had just made his way in through an open window. It only took a second for Severus to get distracted again; Talon was doing a little dance on his desk and chirping. Severus just watched with raised eyebrows, trying to figure out what Talon wanted. There was a knock on Severus' office door.

"Dad?" Abby said, as she slowly opened the door. Severus waved her in; he immediately noticed that Abby was wearing her blue Ministry robes.

Severus pointed to Talon, "You Phoenix seems to be a little high strung tonight."

Abby smirked, but the stress lines showed on her face, "Isabelle fed Talon some of the candy she got from Grandfather earlier, so there's no telling how much sugar he's had." Talon hopped up onto Abby's shoulder as she sat down in a chair in front of Severus' desk. Some of the lines on Abby's face evened out as Talon nudged her cheek.

"Late night?" Severus commented and nodded toward her robes.

Abby nodded, "I need your help with something." Severus drew his feet off the desk and placed them under it; he sat the budget report down and waited for Abby to continue. "I need to take tomorrow off. I have to go to the Ministry and interrogate Page Summers."

Severus nodded, "That's not a problem, I'll take over your classes. I'm assuming you will be glamoured? Is Jordan going with you?"

Abby shook her head, "No, well yes he will be there, but he will be monitoring from another room. I will not be glamoured. Kingsley thinks it's time to talk to her as myself." Severus shook his head but didn't say anything. He didn't want Abby to go anywhere near that women. Page Summers had caused him and his family a year of grief all those years ago and he remembered how long it took Abby to get herself back together. Even though Abby was an adult now, he didn't want Page Summers to cause her anymore mental stress than she already had.

"Are you going to interrogate her alone?"

"I want you to go with me. Kingsley thinks it's a good idea too, he thinks if I get upset and my magic starts to get out of control you will be the only person who can help me control it."

Severus sat back in his chair and thought for a moment, "Do you really think it's a good idea that Page Summers comes in contact with me?"

"You will be glamoured to look like a senior Auror. Page told Kingsley she's done giving information to anyone that isn't me. She said she doesn't want my partner or Kingsley in the room when I interrogate her. She knows the conversation with be monitored but for some reason she doesn't want Kingsley or my partner in there with me, and she knows Jordan is my partner."

"Of course I will go, Abby. I wouldn't make you do this alone, but I will need to speak to Hermione about this."

Abby grinned, "I already did. I went to your chambers before I came up here. Hermione told me you were working in your office, so I went ahead and told her what I was going to ask you. I told her if she wasn't okay with it I wouldn't ask you to go. After she cursed and scowled a bit she told me it'd be fine. Hermione said she wouldn't want me to talk to her alone and you would be the best person to have with me. But, she did tell me that if she figured out it was you and made a pass or touched you, I was to hex the shit out of her."

Severus snorted, "I imagine Hermione will be in a right snit when I get back." What Severus didn't say was that he knew he was going to have to reassure Hermione that Page Summers, or any other women, would never grab his attention like she did. The budget report was long forgotten, Severus' attention was now on seducing Hermione.

* * *

The next morning Severus lay in bed on his back with Hermione cuddled to his chest. She was making a humming sound and was completely sedated. When Severus got back to his chambers last night he spoke to Hermione, who wasn't as riled up as he thought she'd be, but he still wanted to reassure her that she would be the only women that was the center of his attention. He made love to her once before they went to bed, woke her up in the middle of the night and rode her hard, and then took her again this morning when they first woke up.

"What time are you meeting Abby?" Hermione asked quietly, bringing Severus out of his thoughts.

"We are going to leave for the Ministry after breakfast. I contacted Remus last night; he's going to take over for me while I'm gone. He's still going to be teaching his classes, so if there's a problem you can find him in his classroom. Draco and Lucius are going to take over Abby's classes for the day."

"Mmm hmm." Hermione started rubbing circles on Severus' chest and he smiled. The sound of Ethan squealing and Marissa and Seth giggling filled the room. They could hear the twins telling Ethan to be quiet. Hermione groaned, "There's no telling what they're doing. We better get out there."

"Take your time getting dressed. I'll go see what our crazy children are doing and get them ready for the day." Severus kissed Hermione's forehead and then rolled out from under her. He made his way into the sitting room with only a pair of Pajama pants on.

Ethan was sitting on the couch giggling hard, his face was bright red. Seth and Marissa were sitting on the floor, experimenting with products from Fred and George's shop. Stem was coming out of Marissa's ears and Seth was making monkey sounds. Both were giggling as they moved onto the next product, which turned their entire face blue. Severus sat down beside Ethan and looked at the twins with raised eyebrows. The look on Severus' face made the twins giggle even more.

"Daddy! You take one," Ethan exclaimed, as he climbed into Severus' lap.

"Yeah!" Seth and Marissa both shouted and jumped up, rushing toward Severus with a grey tablet. "Here dad, take this one!" Seth thrusted the tablet into his hand.

Severus eyed the tablet suspiciously, "What does it do?"

Marissa shrugged, "We don't know, but Fred said the tablets only last for a few minutes. So whatever happens, you will go back to normal in minute."

Severus cringed at the phrase 'back to normal.' There was no telling what the Weasley twin's had these tablets do. But, the kids were pleading with him and he figured it couldn't do too much harm, so he popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it. Severus' ears immediately started buzzing and it felt like his sinus' were filling up with air. He heard his twins bust into another fit of giggles and felt Ethan scramble off of his lap, but he started giggling as he was crawling across the couch.

"What?" Severus said, but the only sound he heard was a bark. Severus reached up and felt his face and the first thing he came into contact with was his long floppy ears. Severus tried to scowl but couldn't make his face move. He felt fur and a long snout. His kids had turned his head into the head of a dog.

"This is how you get the kids ready for the day?" Severus turned around and saw Hermione leaning on the doorway, smirking. She started giggling when she got a glimpse of Severus' head. "Ethan, come on baby, we need to get you dressed. Seth and Marissa go get dressed AND brush your teeth." Ethan ran towards Hermione and she picked him up, the twins ran giggling to their bedroom. "Can you imagine the look on Page Summers face if that doesn't wear off by the time you get to the Ministry?" Severus laughed at that, but it came out as a bark. Hermione went giggling into Ethan's bedroom.

* * *

"Why are you fidgeting with your hair?" Abby asked Severus, as they walked down a long white hallway. Abby and Severus apparated to the Ministry after breakfast in the Great Hall. Severus and Abby were both dressed in business clothing. Abby had on a pair of Khakis with a navy blue button down shirt and Severus hard on a pair of black trousers with a dark green dress shirt tucked in. Both had on the navy blue Ministry robs.

"I turned into a Ministry worker and not a dog, right?" Severus was trying to get a glimpse of himself in the portraits they were passing.

Abby giggled, "Hermione told me about what the twins did to you." Severus scowled. "Don't worry Dad; you have blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. You look nothing like yourself or a dog." Abby came to a stop in front of a door that was heavily guarded with six Azkaban Guards. "This is where they are holding Page Summers. Kingsley wants us to get as much information as possible, because he's not sure how many times he wants to escort Page between here and Azkaban. He's afraid she might try to stage a breakout. So, if I have to question her again I will have to do it at Azkaban."

Severus nodded, "I will let you do most of the talking. I will only interfere if needed or ask a question if I think it needs an answer." Abby nodded and Severus put a reassuring hand on her back, "Let's get this over with."

When they walked into the interrogation room, Severus was immediately drawn to Page's appearance. She had lost a significant amount of weight since the last time he had seen her and her face had a crazy look on it. She reminded Severus of Belatrix Lestrange, he hoped her personality hadn't gone as crazy as Lestrange's did, but he knew being in Azkaban could do that to you. Page's Blonde hair looked dirty and brittle, he was sure if he touched it it'd fall off into his hard. There was something about Page's eyes though; they were actually bright and glowing. Severus knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"Well, if it isn't Abigail Snape. Oh, that's right, it's Pierson now," Page said nastily. Abby didn't respond and sat down in a chair across the table from Page, Severus sat beside her. "Are we shy now, hmm? Did you grow out of your smart mouth and idiotic comments?"

"What do you want from me?" Abby's tone was flat and annoyed.

"I wanted to see what horrible thing the spawn of Severus Snape had grown into. How is your father doing by the way, does he miss me?" Page had a mischievous smirk on her face. Severus knew she was just trying to bait Abby, but Abby wasn't falling for it.

"I'm actually doing very well for myself and my father is happily married. You haven't been a thought to any of us, until this past week."

Page smiled sweetly, "And how did you feel when you were told I escaped the dementors kiss?"

Abby smirked, "No worries, you can't last in Azkaban forever. From what I've heard you've had plenty of death threats."

Page scowled and sneered, "That may be, but my associates keep me safe."

Abby snorted, "Associates? Are you selling yourself now for protection?"

"You are the one who needs protection," Page retorted darkly. Abby stopped for a minute so she could gather her thoughts and make sure her anger didn't get the best of her. Severus nudged her foot lightly, trying to get her to keep talking.

"What information do you want to share with me? I have a lot to do today and you're wasting my time."

Page tilted her head, "There's an uprising.."

Abby cut her off, "I'm aware of that." The annoyance was clear in Abby's voice.

"Ahh, still as hot headed as ever I see. You didn't let me finish. The Uprising has been in place for over two years now and our numbers are massive."

"Our? Who's our?"

"You don't need to be concerned with that right now. The information that I'm here to deliver, Abigail Snape, is that you and your family are going to die." Abby's fists clenched together and Severus grabbed her left fist. He let his calmness seep through his arm and into Abby. Abby's fist loosened and she relaxed.

"I didn't come here for you to make ideal threats toward me and my family. Either tell me what information you came to tell me or I'm leaving and you're going back to Azkaban."

Page leaned back and smiled, "Two weeks ago, you were in Hogsmeade. You were with your husband- Matty, Your two children: Isabelle and Matthew, and your twin brother and sister: Seth and Marissa. Your son Matthew is an interesting baby, he was seen changing his hair, I wasn't aware he is a M…"

"STOP!" Abby screamed and slammed her fist down on the table, jumping to her feet. Severus stood up quickly and places a hand on the back of Abby's neck. The best way for Abby to feel Severus' emotions was for Severus to touch her face, but the back of her neck was the best he could do at the moment.

"How do you know all of this," Severus asked in a voice that wasn't his own.

"We know everything about Abby and her retched family. Abby, you don't realize how easy it would have been to kill all of you last weekend. All I have to do is give the word and you will be taken out."

"So, you're in charge?" Abby asked, having calmed down slightly.

"No," Page smirked, "But it helps to be doing favors for the one in charge."

"You're proud of this? Being someone's bitch. And how are you doing favors for anyone while you're in Azkaban?"

"That will all be revealed in good time." As soon as Page stopped speaking a loud alarm sounded throughout the room. "I see the raid is right on schedule."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Abby's voice was barely a whisper, but sounded deadly.

"Expect a few loses of some of your fellow employees spouses. I'm sure you will find out everything else when you leave this room. Just know Abby that you, your father, and step mother are one of the first I will be targeting. You're not safe, expect to die soon."

Abby went to lunge at Page, but Severus grabbed her and pulled her away from the table. The door to the room flew open and the Azkaban guards rushed in, followed by Kingsley and Jordan.

"Abby, we need you and Jordan on the scene," Kingsley hurriedly said. Abby's face was bright red from anger and she looked like she was about to try and attack Page again. Severus pulled Abby into the hallway and pushed her into a wall, he cupped his hands on Abby's face.

"You need to be calm when you go to whatever you're going to," Severus said soothingly. "Page is just trying to bait you. Everyone is safe at Hogwarts. Page Summers can't harm anyone from Azkaban." Abby settled and nodded. "Come to my chambers when you are finished. We need to discuss things, so you Matty and the kids can come for dinner." Abby nodded again and Severus kissed her cheek, pushing her in Jordan Chambers direction.

* * *

Severus was stretched out on the couch. Hermione was curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Dinner had come and gone and he was exhausted. Matty and Abby were still in Severus and Hermione's chambers. Matty was sitting on the floor; his back was resting up against the leather chair by the fire. Abby was lying in between his legs, leaning on him and dosing off. Isabelle, Ethan, and the twins were running back and forth between the twin's room and the sitting room. Mathew was laying on a blanket near Matty and Abby.

Severus expected to have to feed Abby a calming draught with dinner, but he didn't have to. Abby was very calm. Severus asked Matty how he had calmed Abby down once she got home, but Matty grinned and said that he probably didn't want to know. Severus just made a face at that comment. He assumed Matty calmed Abby down the way he calmed Hermione sometimes, but he really didn't want to think about that.

Abby had told them that there was raid while she and Severus were at the Ministry. Masked men had been seen entering three Auror's houses; all three Auror's were at work. Except, their spouses were at home and one of them had a new born baby. All the spouses and baby had been killed in the raid. Abby and Jordan had gotten to the scene late, because of interrogating Page Summers, so they didn't witness any of the bodies, only the crumbled houses.

"I'm scared, Severus," Hermione whispered into his ear.

"I know," He whispered back. "We are safe at Hogwarts. I think that we should owl your parents, and my mother and Albus and have them come stay at Hogwarts. I'm not sure how serious to take the threats from Page Summers, but I just want to be safe. She seemed to know an awful lot about Abby's whereabouts and her life in general."

Hermione nodded, "I already owled them. Albus was already aware of the incident; he said that he and your mum will be here in the morning. My parents are away on a trip, but they said they would come stay once they returned in a week. I figure Albus and Eileen can have their old chambers in the Headmasters office and my mum and Dad can stay in Addison's room until we figure out what's going on."

Severus smiled and kissed Hermione's face, "Ever the preparer." He cupped her cheek and pulled her into a long, deep kiss.

"Ew! Why do you guys always have to do that?" Seth bellowed from beside the couch, making Severus and Hermione smirk.

-Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Spring was creeping up on Hogwarts. The air was getting slightly warmer and the snow turned into rain. Hogwart's student body was as antsy as ever. Severus had cancelled all trips to Hogsmeade and the students were only allowed to leave the grounds if they were accompanied by a staff member or their own parents, but leaving the school grounds was only allowed if there was an emergency. The trips were cancelled because the raids on innocent people were becoming more prominent. The Daily Profit and the rest of wizarding community finally caught wind of the last two attacks and the Daily Profit started claiming the Death Eater attacks were back.

Severus thought the Daily Profit right with their accusations. One afternoon, Abby got an urgent owl from the Ministry saying she was needed right away. Abby had been in the middle of a Potions lesson, so she had to send a note with Talon to Severus to come take over her classes. When she returned later that night, Abby had told Severus that she was pretty sure the new dark uprising was being organized by former Death Eaters or people trying to mimic them. When Jordan and Abby apparated to the scene of a raid the so called death eaters hadn't been quite finished and were still on the scene. Once they spotted Abby and Jordan they shot a few hexes at them and apparated away. Abby and Jordan had only seen pictures of Death Eater masks and robes in history books. So, Severus viewed Abby's memories and said that they were definitely Death Eater robes and by judging from their actions and movements they had been death eaters previously and weren't just mimicking them.

Hermione had gone deep into over protective mother mode. She wasn't letting the twins or Ethan out of the castle unsupervised, even though Hogwarts grounds were safe. Hermione's parents were staying in Addison's bedroom in their chambers, so keeping the kids occupied wasn't too hard. Although, the twins did manage to sneak off in the castle a few times, but Hermione told them that if they stepped foot outside without a responsible adult she'd hex them so bad they wouldn't be able to sit down for a month. The twins knew not to cross Hermione, especially when she was like that. The younger children only knew there were bad men on the loose, nothing else. The students of Hogwarts had been informed, by Severus, that there had been several raids but there was nothing for them to fear. Hogwarts was perfectly safe.

The Order of the Phoenix had been reinstated, with a few new members. Abby, Matty, Jordan, and Jordan's wife Shelly had been admitted into the Order. Jordan made it clear that Shelly would only fight if it absolutely came down to. Which meant that Jordan would have to be dead first, his wife would not be anywhere near any of the raids. Albus had decided that they would need more members, but this would come in time. They needed to see who could and couldn't be trusted before they were brought into the Order.

Severus, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Matty, Draco, Lucius, and Remus had all started training. They were all so out of practice, so Kingsley made them train three nights a week and every weekend. Kingsley also made Abby and Jordan train with them as well. The spouses and children weren't very happy about them being away for so long, but there was nothing to be done about that right now. Everyone was feeling the strain, but it had to be done. Kingsley said once everyone was in shape the training wouldn't be so many days and so many hours.

Severus' loud snores filled the air of his and Hermione's bedroom. He was sprawled out on his side of the bed and part of Hermione's, completely naked. One arm was above his head and the other was draped over his face. Both his legs were spread apart, invading on Hermione's part of the bed. Hermione let out a snort of laughter when she walked out from taking a shower. Severus had showered before her and apparently had fallen asleep without bothering to put some type of clothing on. Severus' body did catch her attention. From all the training they were doing he was extremely fit. His arms and legs were well defined and she couldn't get enough of his six pack abs. If she wasn't so tired herself she would be taking advantage of this situation.

"Mummy?' Ethan's soft voice came from the bedroom door. Hermione could tell he had been crying. This had been the third night in a row he had come to their room like this. Ethan was taking Hermione and Severus' absence very hard. The bedroom door cracked open and clothes magically appeared on Severus. Hermione had created a charm years ago, when Addison was young, so that if she and Severus were naked and the kids opened the door, clothes would magically appear on them.

"Come in, baby," Hermione tied her maroon house coat closed and walked toward the door. Ethan walked in wearing a pair of Puddlemere United pajamas, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "What's wrong, love?" Hermione walked the rest of the way over to him and picked him up.

Ethan wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and buried his head into her hair. "I missed you and daddy," he sniffled. Ethan's words made Hermione's heart sink. She felt horrible about being away from the kids for so long and they couldn't explain to them what they were doing.

"I know baby, we missed you too. How about a snack and then we go to bed?" Ethan nodded his head and let Hermione rub his back as they walked from her bedroom and toward the kitchen.

Hermione stopped in the doorway when she noticed people in her kitchen. Abby was standing at the counter, Isabelle was sitting on top of it, and Hermione's mother was standing beside Abby, all three were giggling about something and appeared to be making ice cream sundaes.

"What are you three doing?" Hermione asked. By the reaction Hermione got, it was obvious none of them had heard or noticed her entrance. Abby jumped and grabbed her wand and Hermione's mother let out an ear piercing scream. Hermione's mother quickly covered her mouth with her hand and Abby burst into another fit of giggles, making Isabelle start to giggle again. Hermione couldn't help but grin, Ethan just looked at the three making ice cream like they were insane.

"You scared me half to death," Jane Granger commented. Hermione heard her bedroom door bang open, she couldn't hear him but she knew Severus was rushing toward the kitchen. A second later Hermione felt an arm wrap around her waist and her back being pressed into someone's chest.

"What happened?" Severus' voice was sleep ridden. He had his wand pointed in Abby, Isabelle, and Jane's direction. Abby just raised her eyebrows and went back to putting ice cream into Isabelle's bowl.

"I just frightened them, love. They didn't know I was in the room and my mum screamed when I asked a question," Hermione commented.

Severus smirked and dropped his wand arm, "Sometimes I want to scream too when you ask all your questions." Hermione scowled and elbowed him in the ribs. "And why are you awake?" Severus Pulled Ethan from Hermione and into his arms.

"He just missed us and he's tired," Hermione responded and turned around and stroked Ethan's hair. Severus wrapped his arms around Ethan and rubbed his back. "Would you like some ice cream?" Hermione asked Ethan soothingly. Ethan peaked his head up and nodded.

"Why are you in my kitchen and eating my food?" Severus asked Abby, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Well, Matty ate all the ice cream yesterday. Isabelle woke up and was upset. She's not happy about Matty and I being away so much. I offered ice cream before I remembered we didn't have any. So, we're eating yours." Abby ended her explanation cheekily and with a grin. She placed hers and Isabelle's ice cream on the table and sat down with Isabelle in her lap.

"Just wait until tomorrow night, I'm going to hex that cheeky grin off your face," Severus replied with a cheeky grin of his own.

"Where are Matty and Matthew?" Hermione asked Abby.

"Sleeping, I imagine Matty wouldn't wake up even if I hexed him. I had to charm a muggle baby monitor to bring with me, because Matty is dead to the world." As Abby was talking, Severus turned toward the kitchen doorway and watched it curiously. Before anyone could ask him what he was looking at, Marissa and Seth appeared in the doorway.

"We heard people talking," Seth said, after a few seconds of everyone looking at them curiously. Severus smiled at them and nodded for them to come over to the table. He conjured two more chairs and levitated the ice cream over to them.

The floo in the sitting room lite up green and Talon flew through. He was happily chirping as he sped into the kitchen and skidded to a stop on the kitchen table, making the kids giggle. Talon started hoping up and down in front of Abby and Isabelle with a letter in his beck. Abby took the letter and Talon started doing a little dance across the table.

Abby raised her eyebrows and looked down at Isabelle, "You have got to stop feeding him Grandfathers candies." Isabelle giggled a little harder. Abby opened the letter and read it, scowling the longer she looked over it. "Hermione, Draco, and I have a training mission to go on tomorrow night. I have to get up tomorrow morning, at bloody five in the morning and go to the Ministry. I should be back in time for my nine o'clock class."

Severus scowled, "How does Kingsley expect you to be up to par on no sleep? He's killing all of us during training and he has you off doing gods knows what at odd hours of the night and morning!"

Abby sighed, "Maybe he just has me going tomorrow night to show Hermione and Draco some of the stuff that Jordan and I do."

"What are we doing during this training, and why is it only the three of us?" Hermione asked.

Abby shrugged, "Kingsley didn't say."

* * *

The following evening at midnight, Severus, Matty, Albus, and Lucius sat in Severus' office, waiting for Hermione, Abby, and Draco's return. Draco's wife, Narcissa, and Eileen had been waiting with them, but Draco's wife was becoming antsy and needed to be distracted. So Narcissa took her back down to hers and Lucius' chambers, stopping at Severus' to pick up Draco's children where Hermione's parents were keeping an eye on them.

"I didn't think this training was supposed to last this long." The concern in Matty's voice was obvious. "Abby said she was sure they'd be back no later than ten."

"Patience, my boy. Anything could have come up." Albus was doing his best to keep the mood as light as possible, but the concern was written in his voice as well. Severus and Lucius weren't commenting, they both were watching the fireplace, waiting on the threes return. A moment later, the fire place lite up and Jordan Chambers walked out, quickly followed behind Kingsley.

"Have you heard from Abby? Or any of them?" Jordan said quickly, almost out of breath.

Severus scowled, "Why would we have heard from them before you have? Weren't they training with you, Kingsley?" Severus' voice was deadly quiet. His mood and temper had darkened the longer the night went on without any word of what was going on.

"No, they were on a mission. Yes it was a training mission, but they still had a job to do. I was not with them," Kingsley answered.

"What were they doing?" Matty asked.

"I got word where a member of the new dark uprising has been hiding out. I sent Abby, Hermione, and Draco to go locate him and bring him into custody."

"Are you mad?" Severus screamed and jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process. "Have you not learned from the past? You don't know who you can and cannot trust! This could have been a set up and _you_ just sent _my_ wife, daughter, and godson to their deaths!"

"It had to be done Severus! It's very unlikely that it was a set up!" Kingsley was usually good about not losing his temper, but he appeared to be very concerned as well.

"Where the fuck did you send them? I will go search for them myself." Severus had started to stalk towards the fireplace.

Kingsley seemed to gather his wits and calmed down, "I have sent a team of Auror's to the location. Jordan is going as well; we just came here first to see if they had shown up." Jordan had turned and was already in the fireplace after Kingsley had stopped taking. Jordan flooed out and Kingsley said, "Now, we must wait."

Only ten minutes had gone by before Jordan came back through the floo, in a complete Panic. Jordan raced over to Severus, who was now standing by the window, and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the fireplace.

"We have to get to St. Mungo's, now!" Jordan bellowed and pulled Severus into the fireplace with all the strength he had. All the men in the room had jumped up and started yelling, wanting to know what was going on. "There's no time! Just get to St. Mungo's!" Jordan grabbed floo powder as he was screaming and then threw it down, bellowing, "St. Mungo's intensive care!"

Severus was so caught off guard; he didn't know what was happening until they rolled out of the fireplace in St. Mungo's intensive care unit. He immediately recognized this floor; it was the same floor he and Abby had stayed on when they were here all those years ago.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy!" Severus yelled and got to his feet, half embarrassed that he had rolled out onto the floor. "What the fuck is going on!" Jordan didn't say a word and just pointed. Severus turned and noticed that all the staff on this floor of the hospital were rushing around and there were a handful of doctor's in one room, which was odd. Severus noted the voices of Lucius, Albus, and the other men from his office behind him, as he walked toward the room.

Severus picked up the pace as a dreadful feeling washed over him. He knew it was either Hermione or Abby or both, by the way Jordan had literally thrown him into the floo. His girls were strong so he was sure he didn't have anything to worry about, but he couldn't shake the dreadful feeling. Severus was almost walking in a daze, but as he got closer the commotion hit his ears. The healers were almost in a panic. They were yelling, someone was apparently losing a lot of blood and not breathing. Severus' vision started to blur and vomit rose in his throat at the sight her saw.

Hermione lay on the hospital bed completely drained of her color, she was grey. She was literally covered in blood from her feet, all the way up to her matted hair. The only way he actually recognized her was that her left hand was resting on her stomach and he saw the wedding ring he bought her and the bracelet he had bought her for her last birthday. Her robes and shirt were also ripped open, revealing the love bite he had given her on her breast hours before she had left that evening.

He was positive she was dead. The last time he remembered anyone being that grey was during the final battle, when he was stepping over numerous amounts of dead people. Severus couldn't seem to get himself to function; at least that was what he believed. Everyone's voices seemed to be either very low or tuned out. He saw one of the healers, who happened to be Healer Bronson, yelling at him but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Severus had someone gotten inside the room and near the bed, but couldn't remember doing so. Someone had grabbed him around the waist and his mother's voice came out of nowhere, telling him to calm down and it'd be okay, he just needed to let the Healers work. His face was oddly wet, but he couldn't put anymore thought into it. The last memories he had was of his vision getting so blurry he could barely see. He felt more arms around him and Healer Bronson yelling at another healer and pointing at him. Hermione's ashen grey face and the feeling of the cold floor on his face was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

"Severus."

Severus felt someone nudging his shoulder and that was unmistakably Healer Bronson's voice. Other than that the room was completely silent, but Severus was sure he could sense other people nearby. The cloud slowly cleared from Severus' mind and he cracked his eyes slowly open. Healer Bronson was standing on the left side of him. Judging from the way he was positioned, he was reclined in a chair with his feet propped up.

"Can you hear me?" Healer Bronson asked cautiously. Severus gave him a faint nod and noticed his mother was standing at his feet looking at him worriedly; the right side of the chair had been pushed up against a wall. Sounds in the room and the hallway started to register with Severus. Whispers and frantic talking could be heard from the hallway, along with medical machines that were nearby.

"Hermione!" Severus yelled franticly and tried to jump up, but he was bond to the chair. He continued to struggle and then he looked at Healer Bronson, giving him a pitiful, hopeless look. The look caused Eileen to breakdown in a sob and Albus, who Severus just noticed, pulled her into his chest. "Oh gods Derrick, she's dead." Severus whispered, staring at Healer Bronson and stopped struggling completely.

"No, she's not," Healer Bronson said shaking his head. He put his hand on Severus' face and turned it into his direction, but stepped out of the way. Hermione came into view. She was attached to a few muggle medical machines and had a large group of vials near her bed. Hermione was still completely grey, but was recognizable with the blood cleaned off of her. "I will not lie to you Severus, this is very serious. Hermione is very ill, but she's still breathing on her own, which is a good sign. She has been beaten and cursed severally. Hermione did stop breathing after Mr. Chambers brought her here, but we were able to revive her. Every hex she was hit with we have been able to reverse and heal what can be healed. Tonight and the next couple of days will be a struggle, but if she can make it through that then she could come out of this." Tears were uncontrollably running down Severus' face. He couldn't believe a training mission turned into this. He, and everyone else, had underestimated the threat of the new dark uprising. "Severus, I'm going to remove the bonds. I'm not sure if Hermione can hear us, but if she can I think it'd be best if she hears your voice. Just be careful. She's lost a lot of blood and his badly bruised. Also, get up slowly. I don't know if you remember but you fell to the floor pretty hard when you passed out."

Once unbond, Severus got up and made his way over to Hermione. She looked horrible, he imagined death itself probably looked better than this. Her face was slightly swollen, with two black eyes and a puffy lip. Her entire body was covered in bruises and her breathing was very shallow. Severus sat on the side of the bed and reached to touch her face, but thought better of it and took her hand. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them lightly and then flattened her palm onto his face.

"You are not allowed to leave me," Severus whispered. "I cannot raise our children alone. I can't do life alone, love. I can't be without you…" He finally broke down into a sob and Eileen was quickly by his side and pulled his head into her chest. Severus never let go of Hermione's hand.

It took thirty minutes for Eileen to calm Severus down and get his breathing evened out. She and Healer Bronson insisted he sit back in the chair because he was becoming very pale. He only agreed when Healer Bronson moved the chair next to Hermione's bed so Severus could still hold her hand. Severus hadn't noticed, but Hermione's parents, Matty, Lucius, Narcissa, and Jordan Chambers were still in the room. Jordan had went and retrieved the Grangers from Severus' chambers on Albus' orders, Molly Weasley was looking after the children. Kingsley had told Jordan to stay put, so if Hermione woke up he could see if she could answer any question. He sat on the floor up against the wall, so he was out of the way. Matty sat beside him. Severus noted the miserable look on both Matty and Jordan's face.

Then it occurred to Severus, "Where are Abby and Draco?" His voice started to crack again and he was starting to get up out of his seat. Healer Bronson quickly pushed him back down and handed him a vial of calming drought. Eileen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't know," Jordan answered. "When I arrived at the scene it looked like there had been a blood bath in the back yard. There was an old barn behind the house, that's where we found Hermione. Abby and Draco were nowhere in sight and we haven't heard anything from either of them or anyone for that matter."

Severus downed the calming drought without a fight and buried his head into the bed beside Hermione. This was spiraling out of control way too quickly.

-review please-


	12. Chapter 12

The haze in Severus' mind was lifting slowly. His deep sleep was wearing off and the events from last night started replaying in his mind. Hermione, Abby, and Draco went missing after their training mission. The Aurors found Hermione, practically dead, and took her to St. Mungo's. Her skin was literally gray from all the blood loose. Severus wasn't even sure if she had made it through the night. His thoughts were interrupted by people speaking.

"What do you think happened?" Matty asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Jordan responded. "There is either a leak in the Ministry, or there were far more Death Eaters at that house then we thought. I should have been there."

"Nonsense," Eileen spoke quietly but firmly. "Jordan if you would have been there you would have gone missing as well. Would you really want to leave your pregnant wife in that state? I think not."

"I should have been there to protect Abby," Matty stated glumly.

Severus could almost hear his mother raising an eyebrow as she spoke, "Matthew Pierson, stop being a dunderhead! Abby is very capable of protecting herself. Besides, someone needs to be around to care for your children until her and Draco return. Don't even think she isn't going to return either! I know Abby and she wouldn't go out without a fight, a hell of a fight. She's just like her father. Besides, I seem to remember that both of you are very much aware of Abby's stubborn personality." Matty and Jordan both snorted.

The sound of a door opening and two sets of footsteps quieted the chattering in the room.

"Has Severus woken up yet?" Healer Bronson's voice sounded more tired than Severus had ever remembered hearing.

"No," Eileen answered. "But, his eyes have been fluttering like that for the last thirty minutes."

"Last night I gave Severus the strongest calming drought we have in the hospital. I also laced it with a sleeping drought. I knew he would be unmanageable unless I gave him something very strong."

"A wise decision," Albus said from out of nowhere. He must have been the second set of footsteps Severus heard entering the room.

"Not to worry, Severus should be awake shortly. He will be groggy throughout the day. I imagine he won't feel quite like himself until tomorrow."

"What about Hermione?" Eileen's voice was small and weak.

Healer Bronson sighed, "There really hasn't been too much of a change with her. That may not be a bad thing. I can't really be sure right now." Hermione's name caught Severus' attention. He felt very sluggish but put everything he had in himself to wake up. Severus couldn't manage to get his head to rise up off the bed; even as hard as he was trying, but he did manage to raise his arm slightly. He heard more footsteps and felt a hand on the back of his neck. "Severus, can you hear me?" Severus groaned slightly after Healer Bronson asked his question. Severus heard more shuffling around and then a vial was at his lips. "It's a Pepper up Potion Severus; it will help you wake up." Severus' eyes slowly opened and his mother, Albus, and Healer Bronson came into view. He hadn't realized he was still sitting in a chair with his head laying on Hermione's bed. That was the last thing he remembered doing last night.

"Severus, just relax for a few moments. You will feel more awake in a couple of minutes, but you will be sluggish for the rest of the day." Healer Bronson started taking some of Severus' vitals but continued speaking, "There is no change in Hermione from last night. She is still breathing on her own, so no change may not be a bad thing. Hermione is still a little discolored from all the blood loss, but we were able to get a few blood replenishing potions down her. So, her color should return in a few days. Her injuries were bad Severus, she had extensive internal bleeding, but we repaired everything. We must wait now to see if Hermione will respond to the treatment."

Severus slowly pushed his head off of the edge of the bed. He looked around the room, trying to get his barring's. Matty and Jordan were still sat up against the wall, in the same spot as last night. Severus was positive they hadn't moved, let alone went home. Edward Granger was sitting in a large chair, with his wife Jane cuddled into his side. They looked miserable. Eileen and Albus looked as they had stayed the night as well. All six of them still had the same clothes on as yesterday. Eileen and Jane's faces were blotched red and their eyes were puffy, Severus could tell they had been crying all night. Severus looked up at Healer Bronson as he was slowly enlarging Hermione's bed.

Healer Bronson gave Severus a small smile, "I already know what you're going to ask. You may lay on the bed with Hermione, Severus. You just have to be careful. I'll place a charm on the bed so you can't accidently roll over onto Hermione when you go back to sleep."

Severus just looked at Healer Bronson and didn't respond. He was really tired and not to mention terrified that this was the last moments he was going to be spending with his love. Eileen walked over to Severus and pulled his upper body into her stomach. Severus made no protest. His mother's smell was comforting and refreshing, like when he was a child. His life was falling to pieces and Severus needed her in this moment.

A few moments later Albus spoke softly, "Why don't we help Severus get on the bed and then head back to Hogwarts. Severus could use some alone time with Hermione, and Matty I'm sure your kids are in need of you right now."

Severus' clutched Hermione's hand into his and held tightly to his chest. Healer Bronson had said it would be beneficial for Hermione to have contact with Severus and he should talk to her. Eileen told Severus that they would give him and Hermione some alone time but she would be back around dinner to check on them and to make sure he was eating. His mother knew him too well, all he wanted to do was lay in the bed he was now and watch Hermione until she decided to grace everyone with her presence.

"Hermione," Severus' voice cracked as he spoke. It was more from lack of use then from emotion. Severus almost felt emotionless. He just felt lost, like he was circling the top of a black hole, waiting to fall in. "You are not allowed to leave me, my love. You can't honestly think I could survive without you. My life would be nothing without you. The children. Hermione, do you know what it would do to them if you left them. Look how Abby responded when her mother died, I don't want my other children to have to go through that. I can't raise them alone, I refuse to. Hermione if you die….So will I. We can't leave the children. You're too strong for this, you can pull through." Severus had intended to say so much more, but the potion from last night was still in his system. He had to close his eyes and regain his thoughts again. Somewhere between begging the gods to not take Hermione and letting Abby still be alive somewhere, he fell asleep.

Eileen's voice brought Severus out of his deep sleep. The room and his mind was a little more clearer than before. He made a mental note to never take an amber colored calming drought from Healer Bronson again. When Severus looked up, he saw Hermione's mum standing next to his mother.

"Severus, do you want to go back to Hogwarts and shower? I will watch over Hermione while you go."

He shook his head, "No."

Eileen gave him a small smile, "I thought you might say that. I gathered some of your clothes from your chambers, so you can shower here."

Severus stretched his legs out, making him realize he was laying in fetal position with Hermione's hand still clutched to his chest. He sat up slowly, keeping Hermione's hand in his own and running his other hand through his hair. "I'm not leaving this bed."

Eileen pulled her wand out and waved it over Severus, sending a cleansing charm his way. "I thought you'd say that too." Eileen reached behind her and picked up a plate of food, "You will not argue with me about eating. I had the house elves prepare your favorite food, you will eat."

Severus sighed, "Mum, I'm not hung…"

Eileen cut him off, "Don't even say you're not hungry! You haven't eaten since yesterday and it's nearly eight o'clock in the evening! If I have to shove it down your throat I will!" Eileen pulled the tray, that sat next to Hermione's bed, in front of Severus. She sat the food down on the tray and raised her eyebrows at Severus. Severus scowled and picked up the fork that sat on his plate. "You remember this the next time one of your children is being stubborn, who they inherited it from!"

Severus snorted, "You, obviously." Eileen and Jane both smirked and sat back down. It was quiet while Severus ate for a moment, before he asked, "How are the children?"

"They're okay. They believe that Hermione, Abby, and Draco are doing work for the Ministry, and you are assisting them. That should keep them at bay for a few more days; hopefully everything will be under control by them."

"Any word on Abby and Draco?"

Eileen shook her head, "Kingsley has his Auror's searching for them, but he said it's almost like they vanished. They can't find any trace of them and no one has contacted anyone for ransom." Severus' face dropped. He was almost positive they had to be dead. "Don't think the worst, Severus. Albus made a good point this afternoon. No one had seen Talon since yesterday evening. He showed up at Hogwarts not long after we did earlier. Talon went straight to sleep in his perch, he was completely exhausted. Albus said that if something grave had happened to Abby, Talon would be grieving, not trying to get his energy back. You remember how Talon was that spring that Abby disappeared; he's the same way now." That did give Severus a small amount of hope. He knew Abby and Draco were both strong, but so was Hermione and look where she ended up.

A week had passed with no sign or word from Draco and Abby. Hermione's body was slowly healing and her color had returned, but she still showed no sign of waking. Healer Bronson told Severus he didn't know why or how long it would take Hermione to come around. Hermione endured so much trauma to her body it was hard to tell how long this process was going to take.

Severus asked Remus if he would take over as Headmaster for a while, but Remus refused and requested that Albus do. Remus thought that since Albus was at Hogwarts anyway it would floo better with him in the position. Albus and the rest of the teachers helped cover Hermione, Abby, and Draco's classes. With three teachers and the Headmaster missing from the castle for a week, insane gossip was running around the castle.

By the end of the week, Eileen had come to Severus in tears. His children were suspicious and knew something was going on and not taking matters well. Addison was acting out in class, the teachers took pity on him because most of them knew what was going on, but he was going to end up harming someone or himself. Harry started calling Addison little Severus, because Addison was acting as menacing as Severus use to during the war. Seth and Marissa had become really quiet and subdued. Which was completely unusual for them, they usually gave the Weasley twins a run for their money. Ethan just cried a lot and when he wasn't crying he looked completely miserable. He kept begging Eileen to get his Mummy and Daddy to come home.

Abby's two were a wreck too. Isabelle refused to let go of Matty when she was awake. Matty had to floo his coach on the Holyhead Harpies and request for some time off. They understood after being told the circumstances. Little Matthew had turned into an unhappy baby. He changed his dark hair to the red color of his mothers and whined almost constantly. Eileen was sure Matty was going to have a mental breakdown. This convinced Severus that he needed to go home for a few hours and let his children know what was going on. Draco had children two years younger than the twins, so their mother was going to tell them tonight that their dad was missing. Apparently his children weren't happy either.

Severus apparated back to Hogwarts an hour before dinner was to be served. Eileen had stayed with Hermione, Jane and Edward Granger showed up when he was leaving St. Mungo's. His mother had told him all of his children were in his chambers. The Twin's and Addison were refusing to leave the twin's room. Severus took the old entrance on the side of the castle, the one he used to use when he was a spy. He didn't want to encounter any of the students, because he knew he looked horrible. He hadn't shaved in days and he still had the same clothes on from the day Hermione had wound up at St. Mungo's. When Severus entered his chambers he heard Lucius' strained voice, who was trying to coax someone to calm down.

"No! Leave me alone! No one will tell me what's going on!" Addison's voice was starting to crack. Severus knew that was Addison's signal that he was about to cry. Sometimes, Severus forgot how young Addison really was. He had just turned twelve, but he seemed so much older most of the time. That was probably because his big sister was one of his best friends. Severus hadn't even thought how this might be affecting the kids. Not only didn't Addison know what was happening to his mother and father, but also to Abby, who meant everything to Addison.

"Addison, please.." Lucius started, but stopped when he saw Severus step in the door behind Addison. Lucius gave Severus a weary look, Severus noted how haggard Lucius actually looked. In Severus' despair, he had forgotten that Lucius' son was also missing.

Severus noted that Albus was in the kitchen doorway and then stepped up behind Addison. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and Addison spun around glaring at Severus, trying to mask the tears that were about to spill over. Addison looked at Severus' face and gave him a confused look and then his lower lip started to tremble. Severus quickly grabbed him under the arms and picked him up. Addison clung to Severus, he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and his legs around his waist and sobbed into Severus' neck. Severus wrapped an arm around Addison's waist and ran his other hand through his hair. He spoke soothing words into Addison's ear.

"Seth and Marissa are in their room, Ethan is asleep in his room," Lucius said and pointed to the twin's door. Severus nodded and made his way to the twin's bedroom.

Severus opened the door quietly and stepped in. Marissa was curled up on her bed, staring at the wall. Seth was lying face down on his bed, with his head under his pillow. Severus sat down on the end of Marissa's bed that was the closest to the door, with Addison still attached to him.

"Leave us alone," Seth said in a muffled voice. Before Severus could respond, Addison's hyperventilating sob sounded from Severus' neck. Marissa shot up into a sitting position and Seth threw the pillow off of his head.

"Daddy!" Marissa and Seth shouted at the same time and rushed him.

In seconds Severus was bombarded with two more crying children. He could tell they were extremely tired, but knew they weren't going to fall asleep anytime soon. He pulled himself up on the bed more and set up against the wall, just holding his kids. They sat for ten minutes with Severus just holding them, before one of them asked the inevitable.

"Where's mummy?" Marissa asked in a small voice.

Severus sighed, "That's what I came here to talk to you about. Mummy was hurt when she was doing a project for the Ministry."

"Do you and Mum do what Abby does?" Addison said through hiccups. He hadn't completely calmed down. Severus gave him a strange look and then nodded. He should have known Abby would have told Addison what she had been doing for the Ministry.

"Mummy is at St. Mungo's," Severus continued. "She's unconscious right now."

"What does that mean?" Seth asked.

"It's like she's sleeping, but she can't wake up."

"When will she?" Addison asked, his voice more stable.

"I'm not sure and neither is Healer Bronson."

"Can we go see her, please," Marissa asked through tears. The kid's eyes were starting to leak tears again. Severus was sure if they continued he was going to break down too. Healer Bronson had already suggested bringing the kids in and letting them talk to Hermione. He thought it'd be beneficial.

Severus nodded, "Yes, I just want you to realize that your mother is very sick. She only looks like she's sleeping, but it'd be good for her if all of you came and spoke to her. But, no bickering." They nodded.

"What about Abby and Uncle Draco?" Addison asked.

Severus sighed and tightened his hold on the kids, "They are missing. We don't have any word on where they are. They are telling Draco's children tonight."

"That's why Matty is so sad?" Marissa asked. Severus nodded.

Severus told the kids that they needed get cleaned up and eat dinner before they went to St. Mungo's. Albus convinced Severus to shower and shave before he woke Ethan up. Albus used the excuse that Ethan might be scared if he saw Severus with facial hair, since Ethan had never seen him like that before. Severus figured Albus was right and agreed.

Severus thought Ethan was going to make himself sick from crying when he woke him up. That situation also worked in Albus' favor, to get Severus to eat dinner. Ethan calmed down once Severus sat down with him at the dinner table and started eating with all the kids.

Ethan was wrapped around Severus' neck and the twin's and Addison were hanging on to Severus as they apparated from Hogwarts to St. Mungo's. Severus wasn't sure how Ethan was going to handle this, but he knew there was no way to get out of his chambers without him. Besides, he didn't want to do that to Ethan. His kids had been through enough and Hermione really did look like she was just sleeping.

When they returned to Hermione's room, Hermione's mum and dad were sitting on the side of the bed talking to her. When Edward looked up he gave Severus a smile and ushered Jane back over to the chairs beside Eileen. The kids had been really quiet the entire way there and they still hadn't spoken a word. Ethan hadn't looked up yet, but the other three were clutching on to Severus and staring at Hermione.

"Mummy!" Ethan exclaimed, when he turned his head and looked at Hermione laying on the bed. The Twin's and Addison tried to hold in there giggles, but were unsuccessful. Severus looked at Ethan and smiled. "Is Mummy sleeping?"

Severus kissed the side of Ethan's face, "Yes baby, Mummy's going to sleep for a while."

"Can I lay with Mummy?"

Severus thought and then nodded, "Yes, but you have to be careful. Remember I told you Mummy is sick. So, when we lay down with her you must try to be still."

Severus slowly enlarged the bed and sat on it, helping the kids up their one by one. Severus laid Ethan down so that he was curled into Hermione's side. Marisa and Seth were both laying on Severus, but also clinging to Hermione's arm and shoulder. Addison lay on the other side of Hermione, curled into her arm. The kids talked to her for a few minutes, until Ethan quickly told them to be quiet or Mummy was going to wake up and hex them. After the giggles died down, all the kids fell asleep.

"I think they just needed to see their Mum and Dad. Poor things have been a wreck all week," Jane Granger said from Edward Grangers side.

"Addison was acting so much like you Severus. I thought I was going to have to hex his mouth shut before the week was out," Eileen commented. Severus smirked.

The bedroom door opened and Healer Bronson walked in, "I believe you have another visitor." Severus looked up and saw Talon was sitting on Healer Bronson's shoulder as he walked over to the bed. "Talon was sitting on my clipboard at the Healer Station." Talon cooed and hopped off of his shoulder and onto Hermione's chest. He started nudging his head on her chest when Healer Bronson started speaking again, "May I suggest that you keep the kids here, in bed, with you tonight. The atmosphere in the room has already changed, so I think it would be beneficial." Severus nodded, but didn't respond. Talon had hopped onto Severus' pillow and was nudging his head. He was asleep in minutes.

-Review Please!-


	13. Chapter 13

The morning shined through the hospital window, making Severus squint his eyes. He wasn't quit awake yet, but the torturous sun had his eyes open and scowling in minutes. They softened when he realized he was laying on Hermione's hospital bed in St. Mungo's, with their children laying all over both of them. Severus had made it clear to the children that they needed to be careful when laying with their mother, but apparently their need to cuddle and be close to her was greater than their need to listen to their father. Addison was tucked into Hermione's right side, with his head buried into her shoulder. Marissa was doing much of the same on Hermione's left side and Seth was lying across Marissa and Severus, using Hermione's side as a pillow. Ethan was lying on Hermione's chest with his head curled under Hermione's chin.

"Don't look so anxious Severus," Edward Granger said, interrupting Severus' thoughts of how he was going to remove the children from Hermione. "Healer Bronson said it's good for to have the children with her. He came in a few moments ago to check Hermione over. Healer Bronson said Hermione has gotten stronger, so there is no harm in letting the children lay on her. He said he would return in an hour to check Hermione over, since it was impossible to do so before."

Severus nodded and Edward returned to looking out the window. Glancing over to check the time, he knew he had to get the kids up soon. The kids needed breakfast and Addison had to be back at Hogwarts soon for his morning classes. Severus saw Jane Granger asleep in a reclining chair, not too far from where Edward was standing. He was sure they had stayed the night. The Grangers had been staying the night off and on. Sometimes it was both of them and sometimes it was just one of them. They were trying to help with taking care of the children along with being there for their daughter.

After convincing that they could return, Severus escorted the kids back to Hogwarts. Deciding that he felt like he was close to starving, Severus told the children they would all be eating breakfast in the Great Hall. When entering the hall through the main entrance, the entire student body seemed to stop speaking. That drew the attention of the staff and all eyes were on Severus and his children. The staff knew exactly what had been going on the students had somewhat of an idea. Most of the Information had been held from the daily prophet, but they had been getting bits of what was happening from someone. Too tired to scowl, Severus sighed and pushed Addison and the twins toward the Gryffindor table. The twins were always excited to eat with their big brother, the Potters, and the rest of the Gryffindor students. Severus continued along the isle, with Ethan clutched to his neck, and made his way to the staff table. Albus got out of Severus' seat and sat in the chair that Hermione would usually occupy.

"Good to see you, Severus!" Albus said cheerfully. Severus nodded his head and sat in his chair. He placed Ethan in his lap and summoned two food filled plates. It occurred to Severus that had this been years ago, the sight of a child in Severus Snape's lap would have been unheard of and very uncomfortable on Severus' part. But now, it was just a part of his life. It wasn't uncommon for one of his children, or even Hermione, to be clinging to him in one way or another. Clinging to Severus in public wasn't so common for Hermione, unless she was tired. Hand holding, arms around one another, and subtle kisses were never uncommon for them. When Hermione was tired or didn't feel well, that's when she would become clingy in public. She would usually wrap her arms around Severus' midsection and burry her head into his chest. Sometimes during staff meetings, when Severus wasn't the one discussing something, she would curl into his side and rest her head onto his shoulder. That was Severus' favorite part of the staff meetings; well that and playing 'who can hit Harry more times with stinging hexes', with Abby, until Harry figured out it was them. Severus could feel his emotions start running over while thinking of Abby. Not only was there a possibility that Hermione wasn't going to pull through this, but he may also never see Abby again. The thought of that was just unbearable. "You seem to be deep in thought," Albus commented.

Severus glanced over at him and nodded. He looked back toward the students and noticed the hall was nearly empty. His kids were still sitting at Gryffindor table; they were eating slowly, obviously waiting for him. Ethan was leaning into Severus' stomach and was just watching his siblings. Severus noted that Ethan had barely eaten anything. Severus wasn't sure if that was because he hadn't eaten any of his breakfast either. He hadn't meant to do that but after thinking about everything he had lost his appetite.

"Any new developments on Hermione?" Eileen asked, out of nowhere. She hadn't been in the Great Hall when they had arrived. Severus looked to his left and right and realized that all the staff had exited the staff room.

"No," Severus finally said, looking at his mother. "Healer Bronson thinks she's getting stronger, but that's all." He then turned to Albus, "Has there been any new developments where Abby and Draco are concerned?"

Albus shook his head, "No, but Mr. Chambers is going to Azkaban today to interrogate Page Summers. I believe he said he would beat the information out of her if he had too."

"Jordan was quite serious too," Eileen commented. "He and Abby are been close friends and it seems Jordan and Matty are becoming close as well."

"How are Matty and my grandbabies?" Severus asked.

"A wreck, much like you." Eileen caressed Severus' cheek and bent down and kissed his head. At that moment, the children walked up to the staff table. The children, Severus, Albus, and Eileen were the only people in the room by this time.

"Dad, can we go back to the hospital with you?" Addison asked.

"No," Severus answered and then put his hand up to halt their arguments. "Addison you need to go to your classes. Marissa, Seth, and Ethan will be going with grandmum. Do not argue with me. If you four can manage to be on your best behavior today, then I will retrieve you after dinner and bring you back to St. Mungo's."

Seth hesitated but asked, "Can we stay the night again?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem."

Ethan's lip started to tremble. Eileen quickly picked him up and told him that she would be taking him and twins with her to Hogsmeade and that she was sure the ice cream shop would be open. A little more coaxing got Ethan to calm down and heading out the door with Eileen and the twins. Addison was exiting the Great Hall when Severus starting walking beside him.

"I need to speak with you," Severus stated.

"Okay," Addison replied. He didn't bother to stop walking; he knew if this was a private conversation his father would have said so.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior from here on out. I know all of this is extremely hard on you, but taking it out on your teachers and fellow classmates will only make your life harder." Addison sighed and nodded. Severus smirked, "I heard you were quite petrifying at times. I believe Harry has taken to calling you little Severus?"

Addison scowled, "Yes, why is that?"

"I believe that's a story for another time." They had just made it outside of Harry's classroom and Severus was about to open the door, to let Harry him know that Addison was late because he was with him, but Addison stopped him.

"Dad, wait. Before I go to class, can you answer a question? And give me an honest answer?" The look on Addison's face was between fear and the need to know something. Severus nodded, having an idea of where this was going. "Is Abby…dead?" Addison started to get choked up.

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, pulling Addison into his chest. "I don't know, son. I hope not, but I don't know."

Severus took the long way out of the castle and around the grounds, before he depart for St. Mungo's. He spent a few moments at the black lake, trying to clear his head. He needed to prepare himself for what was probably inevitable. He couldn't imagine what he was going to do if Hermione or Abby died, or both of them. Trying to get himself through this was hard enough, how he was going to get the children to cope, he had no idea.

Walking the halls of St. Mungo's made Severus sick to his stomach. He was never here for anything good. All his children and grandchildren were born at Hogwarts. The only time anyone ever came to St. Mungo's was if they were extremely sick, or pretty close to death. This was the only time he really had to come back after he and Abby had been here all those years ago. If Severus never saw the inside of St. Mungo's again, he'd be a happy man.

Edward and Jane were standing outside of Hermione's room. Jane was sobbing uncontrollably into Edward's chest. Severus stopped in his tracks, his heart sank and his hands started to shake. It appeared his worst fears had come true.

"Severus, no," Edward said after seeing him and his reaction. "It's not what you think. Jane is just having a bit of a break down I think. Things are just getting to her. Healer Bronson went to get her something to calm her down. Hermione is still the same, although her face seems to have more color in it."

Severus closed his eyes and leaned on the wall trying to catch his breath. His brain and body seemed to be shutting off. Severus felt and heard Healer Bronson telling him that he was going to take his pulse. After a moment he pushed off of the wall and with a little assistance from Healer Bronson he made it into Hermione's room and sat on the side of the bed. Healer Bronson instructed him to lie down, while he instructed Edward to get Jane to sit down so he could give her a calming draught. Severus laid down and intertwined his fingers with Hermione. A moment later he flew into a sitting position.

"Hermione! Can you hear me?" Severus voice was excited and frantic. Healer Bronson jerked around and Jane and Edward were looking at Severus like he had lost his mind.

"Severus?" Healer Bronson's tone was uneven. He was looking at Hermione, but her eyes were still closed and she didn't appear to be moving.

"She's holding my hand!" Severus nearly yelled. Everyone looked down and sure enough, Hermione had somewhat tightened her fingers around Severus'.

Healer Bronson smiled, "Good, I'm going to need to check her over."

Severus reluctantly got off the bed and let go of Hermione's hand. He was terrified that he would go to hold her hand again and she wouldn't respond. Severus stood over by Edward and Jane, who seemed to be just as excited as he was. Although, Jane looked as if she were about to fall asleep where she was sitting. Severus assumed that was Healer Bronson's intentions when he gave Jane the Calming draught.

"The hand squeezing is a good sign," Healer Bronson commented. He had gotten a response from Hermione when he took her hand. "She's not awake yet, but I suspect she will be soon enough. Just keep talking to her and holding her hand. Make sure the kids come back tonight as well."

Severus sent and owl to his mother and Albus informing them of Hermione's progress and that they could share this information with the rest of the family and the staff at Hogwarts. He also asked that she and Albus bring the kids to St. Mungo's tonight; he didn't want to leave Hermione just in case she chose to do something else. Severus quickly returned to Hermione's bed and held onto Hermione's hand like it was his life line. She grasped back onto Severus' hand and he talked to her for a good hour before he fell into a deep sleep. Severus had suspected one of the nurses had slipped something into the tea they had brought him.

Severus slept through most of the day. He woke once when Healer Bronson was checking Hermione over, but quickly went back to sleep. The next time he woke up was when his mother was demanding he get up and eat dinner. He looked behind her and saw his children giggling. He soon realized it wasn't just because his mother was nagging at him, but also because his hair was sticking up on the side of his head.

Severus let the kids sit on the bed with Hermione alone while he ate. He explained that she would squeeze their hand now and that they should talk to her, but she wasn't awake yet. This seemed to confuse Ethan, but he just followed along with his brothers and sister.

The room had settled down about thirty minutes after the kids had gotten there. Edward and Jane sat with the twins and Ethan on Hermione's bed, while Severus helped Addison with his potions homework. Addison usually found potions easy, but tonight he seemed to be having difficulty. Abby always helped Addison with his potions assignments and her absence was overwhelming him. Severus calmed Addison down and reminded him, with a grin, that he was a Potions Master. Addison smiled back and calmed down greatly after that, he seemed to be stuck to Severus' side for the rest of the night.

It was around midnight and Severus was wide awake. The kids were sacked out on him and Hermione again, but that wasn't why he couldn't sleep. About thirty minutes ago, he started to hear a commotion in the hallway. Someone had quickly cast a silencing spell, but Severus was now curious as to what was going on. He heard many people rushing down the hall, but once they hit where the silencing spell had been cast, he could no longer hear them. Curiosity got the better of him and peeled Addison off of him and got out of bed.

When Severus stepped out into the hallway it was completely empty. Severus had figured it would be, he was sure that the Healers and nurses were in one of the rooms. He turned when he saw movement to his right and to Severus' surprise; Albus came out of the room. Severus could tell Albus was saying something to him but he couldn't hear anything since the silencing spell was in place. After Severus raised an eyebrow, Albus raised his hand and dropped the spell.

"Right," Albus said with a twinkle, "As I was saying. There has been development in the case of Hermione, Abby, and Draco. Draco has been found. Well, I guess he found us." Severus raised his eyebrows higher, if that were possible, and Albus grinned. "He showed up at the main gates of Hogwarts. Draco didn't have the energy to make it any farther, so he rang the bell until I came to the gates. I'll let him tell you the rest of the story, if you will follow me."

Severus was on Albus' heels in seconds. They walked into the room directly to the right of Hermione's. Draco was sitting on the bed and Healer Bronson was checking him over. It was obvious Healer Bronson had been called in from home and had been sleeping. Healer Bronson gave instruction that if Draco and Abby were to appear in the hospital that he was to be informed, and if anything major happened with Hermione.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco's wife were standing on the right side of Draco's bed. His wife was clutching onto Draco's hand and was in tears. Lucius was trying to console her and Narcissa at the same time, while Draco was being checked over. Lucius was obviously overwhelmed and had his hands full. Severus walked over and gently pulled Narcissa into his arms, he knew Narcissa would be more accepting of his comfort of the two women. Lucius nodded at him gratefully and Narcissa balled her fist into his shirt and continued crying. Severus noticed that Kingsley and Jordan chambers were standing on the other side of the room, quietly discussing something.

"Severus! Good to see you," Draco said tiredly when he noticed Severus in the room. "Bloody hell man, you look about as good as I feel."

Severus scowled light heartedly, "What's happened, Draco? Where have you been?"

"Like I was telling everyone else. A lot of this week is a blur, but I remember Hermione, Abby, and I trying to obtain the death eater. The three of us arrived at the location and we almost left, because it didn't appear that anyone was home. We thought we had been given useless information. That was until we noticed movement in the barn behind the house. When we went to go investigate, I think we interrupted a death eater meeting, or at least some type of meeting. There were about twenty five of them. We knew we were outnumbered and decided to leave, but they noticed us. We engaged in battle, and that is somewhat of a blur. I almost think the meeting was a setup, though."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"It was too convenient. I mean, why weren't there any wards on the place and the barn doors were wide open, so they were out in the open. I also heard someone yell that Abby was to be obtained, they wanted her."

"For what?"

"I don't know. The Battle got heavy then. The death eaters seemed to be targeting Hermione the most, I think they were trying to get Abby to surrender. Abby told me to run, I refused, but she stuck her hand out and I went flying backward. I don't remember anything of the battle after that. When I woke up I was lying in some old women's sitting room. She said she found me in the woods not too far from her home. That was over fifty miles from the death eater's house."

"You don't know where Abby is?"

Draco shook his head, "No. Severus, they told me that Hermione was still alive. I…I don't see how that's possible. I was sure she was dead or close to it from the memories I had. If Hermione is still alive, then Abby had to have healed her at least a little and she probably surrendered herself, to save Hermione's life."

Severus could feel himself getting lightheaded again. Abby was either dead or someone's torture victim. _IF_ she came back alive, her mind was sure to be gone.

"Dad!" Addison yelled from the hallway. Severus jerked his head around as Albus opened the door to the Hallway and Addison was standing there looking around. When he saw the door open and Severus he bellowed, "Mum opened her eyes!"

-Review Please!-


	14. Chapter 14

Severus stood completely still as he watched Healer Bronson run a few test on Hermione. Addison stood beside Severus with his hand tightly clutched into his fathers'. Upon entering the room, Severus levitated his other three sleeping children onto a nearby chair that he transfigured into a cot. Jane and Edward were standing next to Severus and Addison, while Albus stood in the doorway.

"Hermione's eyes are open, but she's not reacting to anything I say to her. Although, she is reacting to light, so this is a good sign," Healer Bronson commented. "Honestly, with all the trauma Hermione endured, the fact that her eyes are open this early is a very good sign."

Severus let out a sigh of relief and felt Addison tighten the grip on his hand. Jane could be heard sniffling, until Edward pulled her into his chest, muffling her cries. Severus bent down and watched Addison chewing his lip, he looked so much like Hermione when he did that. It was strange how their kids had picked up on so many of their habits. Severus pulled his hand from Addison's and put his arm around his shoulders, drawing Addison into his stomach. Addison was tall for his age, he seemed to have had inherited Severus' height.

"How long do you think it will be before Hermione truly wakes?" Severus asked Healer Bronson as he squeezed both his arms around Addison.

"I'm not positive, but I don't think it will be long. Hermione has made tremendous progress over the last few days. We just need to remember that her body has gone through a lot and will need a while to recover. So, when she does wake up we will have to make sure she takes it easy and doesn't rush into anything too quickly."

There was a commotion in the hallway and as everyone turned toward the door, Draco came into view. He looked very pale and completely out of breath. He started wobbling on his feet as he tried to walk past Albus in the doorway. Narcissa could be heard yelling at Draco to get back into bed from the hallway.

"I just wanted to see how Hermione is," Draco gasped. He grabbed onto Albus, who quickly pushed him into the nearest fall so he wouldn't fall.

Healer Bronson sighed, "I think it would be best if I put a second bed in here, or I imagine Draco is going to end up passed out in the floor every night. Is that alright with you, Severus?"

Severus smirked and nodded.

Everything else that night was a complete blur to Severus. He levitated the kids back on the bed, and he and Addison joined them. Addison was asleep in minutes, but Severus' mind was racing too much to sleep. He was waiting and praying that Hermione would regain consciousness soon. Her eyes were open for a while, but they had a glazed over look. About an hour after getting back into bed with Hermione, she shut them again. Severus assumed she had fallen asleep. He remembered a few of the hospital staff moving a bed into the other side of the room, and enlarging the room greatly. They knew that come morning there were going to be a mess of people in this room. Lucius requested that for the sake of Severus and Hermione they put some kind of curtain that could be used as a divider, so when Severus had had enough of visitor he could close the curtain and cast a silencing spell. The last thing Severus remembered before he dozed off was the hospital staff charming something to the ceiling.

Severus woke to the sounds of muffled talking. He thought he could possibly hear a fussy baby too. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, Severus wasn't positive but he was sure it was probably midafternoon. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was only him and Hermione laying in the bed and that a white curtain had been pulled around it. He looked over and Hermione's eyes were still closed. Severus rose up from the bed and slowly pulled the curtain open. There were a number of people in the room. Draco's wife and kids were spread out across Draco's bed. Lucius and Narcissa were sharing a chair next to the bed. Matty was standing nearby, with Matthew in his arms, talking to Draco about what had happened to him. The Grangers, Eileen, and Harry were all in the room as well. Matthew was being slightly fussy, Matty was bouncing him and he'd quiet for a moment but then he'd start whining again. Matthew had changed his hair to Abby's red color, signaling he wanted her.

"Severus! I hope we didn't wake you!" Draco exclaimed, grinning. He obviously felt better, but it was obvious he was on some heavy potions. Severus just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He walked over to Matty and looked down at Matthew. Matthew completely stopped making noise and starred at Severus. Severus hadn't seen his grandchildren in close to two weeks.

"I'm sorry Severus, if Matthew woke you. He and Isabelle had an appointment with Healer Bronson, so I stopped to see Draco and see if he had any information on Abby." Matty's voice was obviously strained. Severus could tell that Matty hadn't slept in days, the stress from Abby missing and his kid's reaction to the situation had taken a toll on him.

Severus waved his hand, "I needed to get up anyway. Besides, I haven't seen him or Isabelle in a while." Severus Reached over and took Matthew from Matty, "Where is Isabelle?"

"She went with Healer Bronson and Ethan to get lunch. Isabelle and Matthew have been refusing to eat. I was afraid they were going to make their selves sick, so that's why I brought them to see Derrick." Matty handed Severus a bottle, "Maybe you can get Matthew to eat." Matty's voice had started to crack while he spoke. Harry walked up behind Matty and pushed him into a reclining chair.

"Ethan is still here? Are the rest of my kids here too?" Severus asked anyone in hearing distance.

"I took Addison, Seth, and Marissa back to Hogwarts this morning," Eileen responded. "Ethan went into hysterics when we tried to make him leave. The poor thing started hyperventilating, I couldn't make him leave. He stayed with Jane and Edward while I took the other three back and got them settled. Healer Bronson did manage to talk Ethan and Isabelle into going downstairs to get lunch and ice cream with him."

Severus looked down at Matthew who was still staring up at him. Severus lowered the bottle down to Matthew, who looked reluctant, but took it anyway. Severus could here Matty's exasperated sigh from beside him. Harry pushed another chair behind Severus and he sat down. Severus looked over at Matty a moment later and he had his head buried into the side of the recliner, fast asleep. He looked back down at Matthew and his eyes were dropping too.

"Is there any word on Abby?" Severus asked, looking over at Harry.

"Well, sort of," Harry responded. "Last night, Jordan was following a lead. He ended up in a bar in knockturn Ally. "The bar tender happens to be a Slytherin from my year, one that never had anything to do with the death eaters. It appears the new death eaters don't have knowledge of this and they speak freely in the bar. About two weeks ago, there were three men in the bar speaking of new power. The only thing was, whoever had the new power was not cooperative, and apparently unresponsive most of the time. We aren't sure whether that means unconscious or just being down right defiant. Knowing Abby, it could very well be the latter. There has been a lot of talk of torture and raids, but nothing is specific. So, we can't be certain what they are speaking of."

"We need someone on the inside," Severus stated flatly. "I think that maybe I should rejoin the death eater ranks."

The entire room went dead silent. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing from Matty and Matthew, who were sleeping.

"Severus, you can't be serious," Eileen stated, completely horrified.

Severus scowled, "My child is missing and probably being tortured to death, of course I'm serious!" Matthew started to sir, so Eileen conjured a crib and placed a silencing spell over it; she took him from Severus and laid him in the crib.

"Severus, think about what that would mean," Lucius suddenly spoke up. "They know you were a traitor before; if they have any sense at all they wouldn't trust you. You would be dead almost on sight. That wouldn't help anything or anyone Severus. I know you are worried about Abby, we all are, but you have to think about the rest of your children, grandchildren, and your very sick wife. Hermione is counting on you, she's going to need you greatly during her recovery and so will your children."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit here anymore!" Severus' voice was starting to crack and his magic was picking up. Energy started to crackle around his hair, something that happened to Abby when she became upset too.

"You have to Severus," Eileen said softly, coming up beside Severus and putting a hand on his face. "Hermione will be awake soon; she needs you here when she finally does. Abby's going to need you when she returns; we don't know what kind of state she's going to be in." Severus sighed and leaned into Eileen's touch for a moment.

"Grandfather!" Isabelle nearly screamed from the doorway. She hadn't seen Severus in almost two weeks and was very excited to see him. Isabelle let go of Healer Bronson's hand and rushed over to Severus. He happily picked her up and squeezed her to his chest. "I missed you," Isabelle whispered into Severus' ear.

"I missed you too, love."

"I miss Mummy." Isabelle whimpered and pushed her face into Severus' neck

"I know, I miss your Mummy too." Ethan walked over to Severus and Isabelle and climbed into Severus' lap. He leaned heavily onto Severus' stomach and clung to one of his arms.

For the next two days, Hermione spent a lot of time with her eyes open. Her pupils were reacting to light, but it was up in the air if she was reacting to anyone's voice. Sometimes Hermione would move her hands, Healer Bronson said that was a good sign. The kids, including Isabelle and Matthew, were in and out of Hermione and Draco's room. Isabelle and Matthew seemed to be sleeping and eating better, so Matty made sure that he spent as much time as possible in the room.

One morning, Severus found himself dozing next to Hermione. Besides him, Hermione, and Draco the room was empty. Eileen took the children back to Hogwarts, Matty had his two and Ethan back at Hogwarts so he could bathe them, and the Grangers went back to Hogwarts to get cleaned up as well. Draco could be heard snoring across the room and Hermione had her eyes closed, so Severus couldn't help but close his. As he scratched his growing facial hair, Severus felt movement on the bed. He assumed Matty had come back with the kids and Ethan was crawling back up to cuddle with him. Severus' facial hair was really bothering him today. He knew he needed to shave, he hadn't done so in days, but he didn't want to leave Hermione's room. And right now, he had no intentions of leaving this bed. Severus was falling into a sleepy haze when he felt a hand rub up and down on his forming beard.

"Ethan, stop baby," Severus requested sleepily and grabbed onto the hand.

"You need to shave," a voice croaked out. Severus' eyes shout open and he sat up, still holding onto the hand. He looked down at Hermione and she was staring at him, but the fogged over look didn't appear to be in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Severus could hear the fear in his voice. He tried to clear his throat, but it didn't help. "Gods, please tell me I didn't dream that."

Hermione gave him a strange look and squeezed his hand, "Where am I?" Severus closed his eyes and held Hermione's hand tightly to his face. He let tears slip down his cheek and he was starting to breath heavy. "Severus?" A second later the curtain around Hermione's bed shot open and Draco was standing there.

"Are you finally awake?" Draco was grinning when Hermione turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It appears so. Where are we?"

"St. Mungo's, I'll be right back. I'm getting Healer Bronson." Draco grinned and rushed out of the room, probably a little too quickly for the state he was in. Hermione turned back to Severus and he had his eyes open, staring at her.

"I didn't think you would ever wake up," Severus sighed and kissed Hermione's knuckles.

"What happened, how long have I been here?"

"About two weeks. Do you remember going on a mission with Abby and Draco?"

It took Hermione a moment but recognition set in and Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh my god, Severus. Where's Abby, is she alright?"

Severus shook his head, "I don't know love, she's still missing."

Healer Bronson walked into the room, followed by a nurse who was carrying a number of vials and medical things. Draco walked in behind them and plopped down on his bed.

"I thought perhaps Draco was still under the influence of that potion I gave him earlier, but I see that you truly are awake, Hermione," Healer Bronson smiled down at Hermione. "Are you in any pain?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I just feel really weak and tired."

Healer Bronson nodded, "You will be weak for a while. You lost an enormous amount of blood and were beaten badly. Do you remember any of what happened?"

Hermione nodded, "I think I remember everything, up until I blacked out."

"I will contact the Minister; he wanted to know as soon as you woke up. I imagine whatever you share can help with the investigation."

Severus sent Kingsley an owl, requesting that he wait until later tonight to come and speak with Hermione. She fell asleep shortly after Healer Bronson examined her. Severus knew that the kids were going to want to see Hermione and Hermione was asking for them before she had fallen back asleep. Ethan was the first of the kids to see Hermione; he came back from Hogwarts with Eileen and the Grangers shortly after lunch. Hermione was awake when they entered the room. None of them were aware that Hermione was fully conscious, so they didn't think anything of it when Ethan climbed onto the bed to cuddle with Hermione and Severus. Severus was asleep, but was quickly woke up when Ethan started squealing. Ethan had curled up on top of Hermione and put his head under her chin. Hermione ran a hand through Ethan's hair and whispered into his ear, setting off the squealing. The Grangers and Eileen were ecstatic, Jane and Eileen burst into tears again. The twins were escorted back to St. Mungo's by Harry and Albus. The four of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Ethan giggling and sitting beside Hermione, she was tickling his cheek and saying something to him. The twins bolted toward the bed, but stopped in their tracks when they got to the side of it, they were afraid of hurting their Mum. Hermione smiled at them and pulled them into a hug and told them they better get onto the bed.

Addison was supposed to come back after dinner as well, but he had earned himself detention. That was the reason Harry had come with Albus to the hospital. Apparently, Addison was turning back into 'little Severus' and was screaming at a fellow first year during one of their lessons.

"Why are you calling Addison little Severus?" Hermione asked after Harry finished telling the story.

Severus sighed, "Addison has been having quite a time with things since you ended up here and Abby and Draco went missing. He started having outburst, he's been very angry. I got him calmed down for a little while, but I think this is just too much on him."

"I've been calling him little Severus because he's been acting just like Severus used to when we were students at Hogwarts," Harry commented.

Hermione scowled a little, "Someone go get Addison from detention. I don't care who it's with, tell them I want to see him now." Hermione wasn't angry, she was scared. She didn't want Addison to pull all his emotions inside like Severus used to do, and like Abby would do sometimes.

"I'll get him," Severus said, standing up from the bed. He made sure he kissed Hermione and promised to be right back. He really didn't want to leave Hermione's side, but Severus knew Addison wouldn't respond well to anyone right now.

Addison had been assigned detention in the infirmary. Everyone knew Poppy was the easiest on all the students who had detention. Addison was sitting miserably by a sink, washing at vials. Severus quickly told Poppy that Hermione was awake and was taking Addison back to St. Mungo's. Upon seeing Severus, Addison's lip started to tremble. He had no idea that Hermione was awake and he just assumed that his father was going to be angry with him for getting into more trouble. Severus touched Addison's shoulder and started to say something, but Addison broke out into sobs. Severus picked him up and started heading out of the castle with him. He wanted to tell Addison that Hermione was awake, but was afraid that he'd end up needing a potion. Severus thought it'd be best to wait until he calmed down.

The room was quiet when Severus and Addison returned. The twins and Ethan were asleep on the left side of Hermione's bed. Isabelle was curled up into Matty's lap and they were both asleep in a chair, with Matthew asleep in a crib beside them. Harry, Albus, Eileen, the Grangers, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco's wife were spread out throughout the room and talking quietly. Addison hiccupped into Severus' neck trying to control his crying, drawing the attention of the room. Hermione started to try and sit up.

"No, don't get up," Severus said quickly, waving his hand and enlarging the right side of Hermione's bed. He sat down with Addison and tried to lower him down with Hermione, but Addison wasn't letting go of him. "Lay down with your mother."

"Addison," Hermione said quietly, reaching to stroke his hair.

"Mum?" Addison sniffled and pulled his face from Severus' neck, looking down at Hermione.

"Come here, love," Hermione cooed softly. Addison got out of Severus' embrace and gently wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and started sobbing again. "Love, calm down. What's the matter?"

"I…I…I thought you were going to die and Abby's missing and..and.." Addison choked out and cried into Hermione's neck. Severus laid down beside them and pressed his face closely to Hermione's and stroked Addison's back.

An hour later, Addison was in a deep sleep. Severus decided to give Addison a dreamless sleep potion; he figured Addison probably wouldn't sleep without it. Severus decided the kids would stay at St. Mungo's tomorrow; Addison would miss a day of classes. Severus was sure his boy was going to have a mental breakdown if he didn't have a day to relax.

"Severus," Kingsley said quietly. Severus' eyes shot open and he looked around, he noticed the curtain was closed and only Kingsley, Jordan Chambers, two other Aurors, and Albus were on the inside of the curtain. The kids were still asleep on the bed, but all the other adults could be heard conversing on Draco's side of the room. "We need to view Hermione's memories," Kingsley smiled, "It's good to finally see you awake, Hermione." Severus looked down and Hermione was looking up sleepily at Kingsley.

"Let me move Addison and then we can get this over with. You are just extracting memories, correct? Hermione needs to rest."

Kingsley nodded, "Yes, of course. We just need her memories of what happened that night and we can view them in a pensive."

"I want to view them as well," Severus stated in a voice that said he would not be argued with. Kingsley extracted the memories from a very tired Hermione. Severus made sure she went back to sleep before they viewed the memories.

Severus, Jordan, Kingsley, Albus, and the two Aurors dropped into what appeared to be a side yard. An old, blue farm house appeared in front of them, with a tattered barn behind it. The barn doors were wide open. Hermione, Draco, and Abby crept along the side yard and into the house. Other than the kitchen and an ugly maroon chair in the sitting room, the house almost appeared to be unlived in.

"There is no one here, what moron are we getting information from," Draco said hastily.

"Shut up, stupid. That's probably what the death eater wants you to think. You would think you would be smarter about things," Abby said teasingly. Draco made a face and smacked Abby on the back of the head, making her giggle.

"Would you two quit it, before you get us hexed," Hermione whispered. Abby and Draco had been picking at each other since they were at the ministry. There was a loud sound that drew everyone's attention to the backyard. As the three went outside, the opened barn doors came into view. After Approaching the barn doors, about twenty five death eaters came into view.

"This doesn't feel right," Abby whispered.

"There are way too many of them," Draco commented.

Hermione grabbed Abby by the arm, "We're leaving." But, it was too late. The death eaters had sensed their presence and before Hermione, Abby, and Draco knew it, hexes were being shot at them.

The battle was hectic and the three were obviously outnumbered. It seemed that most of the death eaters were ganging up on Hermione, which was odd at first. Watching the scene made Severus realize that the death eaters were trying to distract and bait Abby. Draco and Abby were fending off death eaters easily, but Severus could see that Hermione was taking hexes at full force. Hermione was hit in the stomach with a hex that made her let out an ear piercing scream and fall to the ground. Then, the beatings started. Severus could feel himself getting angrier and angrier by the minute. He couldn't wait until he got his hands on the death eaters that did this to Hermione.

Severus' thoughts were interrupted by Abby and Draco yelling at each other and then Abby flung her hand out, sending Draco sailing in the air. Draco quickly went out of view and the death eaters had stopped fighting completely. Severus looked back down at Hermione and she was literally covered from head to toe in blood. If he hadn't just talked to Hermione, he would have assumed she was dead. Severus felt Albus come up beside him and grab his shoulder tightly. Severus hadn't realized he was wobbling.

"Abigail Snape," One of the death eaters sneered. "You are to come with us."

"Like hell I am," Abby stated fiercely, but Severus could hear the pain in her voice. The death eater grinned and raised his wand at Hermione, sending a hex her way. Hermione let out an ear piercing scream and the memory started to fade. "Wait!" Abby screamed. "Stop! Please, don't kill her. I'll do whatever you want, just leave her alone."

"Give me your wand, it's you we want," another one of the death eaters demanded. Abby looked down at Hermione and Severus could see the fear and guilt in Abby's eyes. Abby threw her wand at the feet of one of the death eaters and stood completely still. Hermione's memory started to fade out even more. The last thing that could be heard was Abby's blood curdling scream and then complete silence.

-review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione woke up to the sounds of her parents voices. She was disoriented for a moment, but soon realized she was lying in a hospital bed. She had only woken up a few days ago and Healer Bronson had been giving her sleeping potions at night, so in the mornings she had been feeling a bit disoriented. She glanced over to her right and saw Severus and her children sprawled out on her bed. Severus had enlarged her small hospital bed so that he and the kids could be with her, but without smothering her at the same time. The kids were definitely in a deep sleep, but Severus was barley letting himself slip into sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Jane's voice came from the right side of the bed. She and Edward were sitting in two chairs beside Hermione's bed.

Hermione made a face, "I think I'm alright. These potions make me feel a bit weird."

Edward nodded, "Healer Bronson said he's taking you off a few potions today. That should help clear the haziness from your mind and make you a little less tired. Healer Bronson said you would feel tired and sluggish for a while, until you fully recuperate."

Hermione nodded, "What time is it? Should Addison and the twins be getting ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"It's eight in the morning, but it's Saturday love."

"Oh, I can't keep track of the days with as much as I've been sleeping." Hermione shifted her arm slightly and Severus moved with her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He was still sleeping.

"Severus has been so worried about you and Abby," Edward remarked. "This is the first time I've actually seen him sleep without Healer Bronson slipping him something.

"He's not fully asleep," Hermione said, looking down at Severus. "Severus will close his mind and let his mind shut down a little, but not enough for him to actually get the rest he needs. He does that when he's worried about something or someone. When Abby had run away and was abducted by the Greyback's when she was a teenager, Severus slept like this when she finally returned home. I don't think he truly started sleeping until we came back to Hogwarts."

"Severus was such a mess when they found you and brought you here. I heard Abby's friend Jordan saying that when Severus saw you, he lost it. He rushed your bed and started screaming for the Healers to do something, and then he turned extremely pale, vomited, and then passed out. I don't think Severus has any recollection of it," Jane commented.

Hermione was absently rubbing Severus' arm that was around her waist, "Have they heard anything more on Abby?"

"We don't know."

"Talon and Faux are missing," Draco said from his bed. "Albus said he isn't sure if that is a good or a bad thing."

"For how long?" Severus asked, startling Hermione. He looked up and gave Hermione an apologetic look. She smiled back tiredly.

"Talon has been gone for at least a week, no one can really be sure since he's been coming and going so frequently. Faux has been gone for two days." Draco sat up on the side of the bed as he spoke, revealing his sleeping wife who was lying beside him. Their children were back at Hogwarts with Lucius and Narcissa.

Healer Bronson walked through the door carrying a tray full of potions. Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes, the potions usually meant she was going to be going back to sleep for a while. She felt drained, but Hermione knew if she could get up for a little while that would probably help.

"Good morning," Healer Bronson said happily to everyone in the room. He stopped at Draco's bed first and surprisingly he gave a number of the potions to Draco. "Draco you are recovering nicely, I am going to discharge you this afternoon. I will set up appointments so that I will be seeing you once a week for a month, but I will be seeing you in Hogwarts infirmary."

"Why there?" Draco asked.

"When do I get to go home?" Hermione asked her question the same time Draco asked his.

Healer Bronson smiled and walked over to Hermione and started to give her the rest of the potions, "Hermione, you are still very weakly, but your recovery is coming along nicely. I know it's hard on you and your family being away from Hogwarts, so we are going to transfer you there when I discharge Draco. But, it's only under the circumstances that you stay in bed in the infirmary and do as Poppy asks. I will be coming every evening to check you over and Poppy will floo if she thinks there's a problem."

"I don't think I could walk too far, even if I wanted to escape," Hermione smiled.

Healer Bronson nodded, "It will take some time to get you back on your feet, so be patient. I expect you to fully recover. It's just going to be a long process. The potions I am going to give you should make you feel somewhat better. I imagine you will be able to stay awake a little bit long, but don't be alarmed at how much you're sleeping. I know it's annoying, but your body is healing so it needs to rest. I'll allow you to sit up in bed, but nothing else for right now." Hermione gladly pushed herself up, as much as she could and Severus helped her up the rest of the way. Edward pilled pillows behind Hermione's back and she leaned against them.

Ethan sat up on the bed when Healer Bronson was leaving the room. He was scowling down at Seth's foot; apparently Seth had kicked Ethan in his sleep. Hermione, Severus, Edward, and Jane were grinning at him. Ethan was a spitting image of Severus and when Ethan scowled it was like looking at a miniature Professor Snape. Ethan looked over and saw Hermione sitting up and his scowl turned into a smile. He climbed across the rest of the kids, waking them up in the process, and climbed into Hermione's lap. The twin's and Addison immediately started bickering with each other. They spent days in Hermione's bedroom without leaving. Severus snapped his head at them and glared, about to scold them.

"Why don't we take the kids for the afternoon? We can take them back to Hogwarts so they can change and eat breakfast and then they can spend the day with us." Jane suggested before Severus could say anything. She turned to Hermione, "Your father, myself, and Eileen are going shopping in London. Perhaps we can take the kids and spoil them a bit? We plan on coming back after dinner, and I assume you will be at Hogwarts by then."

"That's probably a good idea," Severus answered. Ethan shook his head and buried it into Hermione's chest. He hadn't really left Hermione's room since she had woke up.

"Ethan, grandmum wants to buy you a present," Edward said. "We could pick up something for your mum and dad too. Besides, I hear we are going to stores that are near the zoo, and maybe Isabelle and Matthew would love to come too." Ethan's peeked his head out of Hermione's chest and looked between Hermione and his grandparents.

Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead, "Go have fun love." She turned to the twins and Addison, who were now sitting quietly because Severus was still glaring at them, "You three be good, we will be going home to Hogwarts tonight. I will have to stay in the infirmary, but it's better than here." Addison, Seth, and Marissa nodded and got off the bed.

"I will hex you three if you misbehave," Severus told the children as Jane and Edward stood up. Jane pulled Ethan into her arms.

"Oh, and Addison, when you return we need to have a chat, something about you yelling at fellow classmates?" Hermione said softly. Addison's features dropped and he opened his mouth, but closed it again and just nodded. "You're not in trouble," Hermione added with a smile, "We're just going to have a chat."

The children left the room with Jane and Edward and Severus murmured a spell, closing the curtain around the bed.

"I've missed you," Severus whispered and slid his arm behind Hermione's back and pulled her into his chest. Hermione leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I thought I was going to lose my mind, I could only think the worst. You were so beaten and battered when they brought you in, there was blood everywhere…."

"That's all over now," Hermione interrupted and took Severus' hand, curling it into her own. "I think it's safe to say I'm out of harm's way."

"I don't want you training or going on anymore missions."

Hermione sighed, "Let's talk about that when I can actually walk on my own. I haven't really put any thought into it, but I don't even know if I would want to put myself into a situation like that again. I want to wait, and heal, before I make any decisions about it."

"Fair enough."

Hermione turned her head to face him and put one of her hands on Severus' face. She slid her hand up and down his jaw line, on his growing beard. Severus sighed and closed his eyes at the sensation of Hermione's touch.

"You need to shave when we get back to Hogwarts."

Severus smiled, "What, you don't like me with facial hair?"

Hermione shook her head, "Your facial hair is so dark that is makes your skin look even paler, if that's possible. By the way, who is covering the classes at Hogwarts with so many of us missing?"

Severus sighed, "Albus is standing in as Headmaster, Remus thought Albus would do a better job. Fifth and Seventh year potions have been taken over by Albus. The rest of Abby's, yours, and Draco's classes have been split among the staff as much as possible. Some classes have had to be cancelled. I'm sure the professors are in much need of a break." Hermione nodded and turned over, sliding down Severus a bit so she was lying on his chest. Severus slid down the bed so they were both lying down. "You should sleep some, I'm sure you're going to need your strength for when we go back to Hogwarts."

"I'll sleep if you sleep. I mean actually sleeping; none of that half-sleep half-awake business."

Severus sighed, "Alright I'll try, but I can't guarantee my brain will cooperate."

Five o'clock found Severus showering and shaving in his chambers at Hogwarts. Draco had been released from St. Mungo's at three o'clock, and they transported Hermione to the Hogwarts infirmary at the same time. The easiest way to transport Hermione was through the floo, so Severus carried her through, Healer Bronson followed behind them. Hermione was settled into bed by three thirty, and the visitors started coming in at three thirty five. Hermione urged Severus to go shower and shave, Harry reassured Severus that he and Ginny would stay in the infirmary until he got back.

Severus noted that his chambers were oddly quiet. He couldn't remember a time when there weren't kids in here running around and making loud noises, or he or Hermione yelling over the noise for the kids to quiet down. He couldn't quite place it, but something didn't feel right. But, Severus wasn't sure it was the chambers or lack of noise that was the problem. Abby popped into his mind, he was missing her greatly and was insanely worried about her. Severus just thought that everything was so out of sorts and he had been at St. Mungo's for so long, he was just feeling everything was out of place.

Severus walked back into the infirmary with a pair of black trousers and a dark green button up shirt. He had his sleeves pushed halfway up his forearms and was rubbing the back of his head when he walked in.

"Severus, are you alright?" Hermione asked from her bed. Harry and Ginny were sitting beside the bed in two chairs. Harry got up and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Severus.

"Severus, are you going to pass out?" Harry grabbed Severus' arm and pushed a chair behind him, pushing him into it.

"What? No, I'm not going to pass out."

"You look really pale and your eyes are weird."

"What do you mean, my eyes are weird?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not really sure how to explain it, you just don't look well."

"Severus.." Hermione was starting to push herself off the bed.

"No, don't get up. I'm fine, Hermione," Severus responded quickly.

"I'll be the judge of that," Poppy said, as her and Healer Bronson walked over to Hermione's bed. "I'll check you over while Derrick is checking over Hermione."

Severus rolled his eyes, but remained in the chair and let Poppy check him over. It was mainly for Hermione's sake.

"Well, you appear to be a little dehydrated and I'd imagine a decent meal would do you well," Poppy said after she was finished.

"Hermione, you are fine as well. You need to eat too, so I'm sure you can talk Severus into his meal," Healer Bronson smiled.

Severus got up and walked over to Hermione's bed, sitting on the edge of it. Hermione pulled on his arm, so he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course," Severus smiled, "I'm just tired and need to eat. Don't make yourself sick worrying about me. Let me help you sit up and then we can eat dinner together. We haven't done that in a while."

"We are going to leave you two alone," Harry said as he and Ginny stood up. "Hermione, I'll bring you back those books later that you were asking for. If you're asleep I'll leave them on the table by your bed."

Severus and Hermione ate dinner and relaxed for a few moments until the children came back with Eileen, Jane, and Edward. All the kids were extremely tired. Ethan climbed onto the bed with Hermione and fell right to sleep. Severus got out of the bed and started pacing the room.

"Severus?" Hermione said tiredly.

Severus waved his hand, "I just need to move around a bit. I think I've been sitting for far too long." Severus couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he was getting. He felt like he was being drawn somewhere, but he couldn't quite figure out where.

"Guess what, Mum?" Marissa said excitedly. "We saw a giant tiger and an ugly Snake at the zoo!" Marissa, Seth, and Addison launched into telling Hermione all about their day. Hermione happily listened to their little adventure. Severus continued with his pacing.

"I believe we are off to bed. Seth, Marissa, and Addison would you like to sleep in your beds tonight?" Jane said.

"That's a good idea," Severus said quickly. He wasn't entirely sure why he said that. "Take Ethan, too. They could all use a good night's rest; they can come back in the morning."

"But dad…" Addison started to protest but he stopped when Hermione cupped his face.

"Go on, love. It would do all of you some good to sleep in your own bed. I'll see you four in the morning, we can have breakfast together. We need to have our little chat tomorrow, too." Addison sighed and nodded. The children left with Eileen, Jane, and Edward.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Hermione said weakly from the bed. She was extremely tired and wanted to sleep, but Severus was acting very strange.

"I don't know," he answered shortly and continued to pace.

Harry and Healer Bronson walked in a few moments later, Harry had an arm full of books. They both looked at Severus and Hermione and could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright," Healer Bronson asked and quickly walked over to her bed.

"Yes, but Severus….Something's wrong." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, you need to sleep. I'm fine," Severus remarked and walked over to her bed.

"You're lying."

"Just sleep," Severus said quietly and rubbed the back of his hand along her cheek. Hermione's eyes immediately started to flicker shut. Severus waited a moment, until he was sure Hermione was sleep, and then started pacing again.

"Severus," Harry hesitated, "What is it?"

"I need to go." The response was short and almost an afterthought.

"Go where?"

"I don't know," Severus said but then something occurred to him, "The beach house." Severus started walking toward the floo, and was followed by Healer Bronson and Harry.

"I don't think that's a good idea. With the attack on Hermione, Abby, and Draco, there's no telling who could be at your house."

"Severus, are you sure you're alright?" Healer Bronson added.

"I'm fine and I've made the beach house invisible to any who doesn't know it's there and to any unwelcome visitors."

"Let me go with you," Harry stated.

"No, I'll be back shortly." Severus stepped into the floo.

"Severus, if you're not back in thirty minutes I'm coming with Albus and Lucius to come and get you."

"Alright, fine." Severus threw the floo powder down and disappeared.

Other than the moonlight streaming through the curtains, the beach house was completely dark. It had been months since any one had lived there, not since the Christmas holidays. Severus wordlessly lite up his wand and looked around the sitting room. Nothing seemed out of place; Isabelle's toy was even still sitting on the couch from the day they had all returned to Hogwarts. Isabelle's doll had lost an eye and Seth told her that the dolls brains would start coming out of the hole where the eye was. Isabelle screamed and threw the doll on the couch and refused to touch it. Abby said they would just leave it and fix it when they came back for summer, Isabelle would forget about it by then.

Severus couldn't place it, but something seemed right about him being there. Like he was supposed to be here. His feet were taking him toward the kitchen, but he didn't know why. Severus thought about casting a light, but decided against it. If someone did happen to be in the house, which was unlikely, he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. As soon as Severus stepped into the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks.

He smelled blood…and rubbing alcohol?

An intense light filled the kitchen and Severus winced, it was almost too bright. The light finally died down, so it was the normal kitchen light. Severus looked straight ahead and was drawn to a heap of midnight blue robs sitting up against the counter and a wand pointed at his face.

It was Abby.

Abby was sitting up against the counter, in a pool of blood. There was blood dripping from her skull, ears, and mouth. Her left arm was completely limp beside her. Severus started to rush her, but she started to yell words he couldn't make out. The only thing he heard was stop. So, he stopped about three feet away from her.

"You…say you are!" Abby said forcefully, but shook her head.

"What? Abby, I don't understand. Let me help you." Severus knelt down as he was talking and started to reach for Abby's arm.

"No!" Abby's wand was now eye level. "Who are you?"

"Abby, it's me. Your dad."

"Prove it."

"Abby, please you're hurt. I don't think you realize what you are saying." Severus started to reach for Abby's arm and she started screaming again. "Abby, if you let me touch you, you will be able to read my mind and tell I'm your father."

"No….memory…something I would know." Severus understood she wanted a memory that would clarify he was who he said he was.

"You were five when I gave you muggle. Your mother died in a car accident. You ran away and were kidnapped the summer before your sixth year."

"Too easy…anyone knows…" Severus could hear Abby's labored breathing, but she was getting ready to hex him.

"No, wait!" Severus said quickly. "It was Christmas when I gave you muggle. I made you search for him, before I would reveal what I had given you. The first clue I gave you was a feeding bowl and the last clue was me charming your pajamas so that little black puppies were running up and down your leg, barking at you."

Abby looked Severus fully in the face and broke out in fresh tears; she dropped her wand onto her leg. Severus nearly lunged forward and grabbed her, trying to figure out where the most blood was coming from.

"Abby, where are you bleeding from," Severus asked quickly.

"Everywhere," Abby whispered and grabbed onto Severus' neck. "Seizures.."

"You're having seizures. Have you been submitted to any unforgivables?"

"Yes…Mum told me to tell you…I…I.." Abby shook her head again and leaned heavier into Severus' chest. Severus was becoming increasingly worried. She was showing symptoms of being repeatedly exposed to unforgivables and that usually made people crazy. Severus reached down and slid his arm under Abby's knees and picked her up. His arm and shirt were immediately soaked in blood.

"We need to hurry Abby. How long have you been here?"

"Not long, some hours. I healed some, but too weak. Talon and Faux….the water was cold, I need to get out."

Severus didn't respond and ran toward the floo, screaming out Hogwarts infirmary after throwing down the floo powder. This wasn't good.

-Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Severus nearly knocked over Harry, as he sprinted out of the floo in the infirmary. Harry and Healer Bronson gave him a strange look, until they realized Abby was clutched in his arms and they both were soaked in blood. Healer Bronson said nothing as he grabbed Severus' arm and drug him over to a bed next to Hermione. Severus laid Abby down gently; her body had gone limp when they were in the floo. Severus was praying she had just fallen unconscious. Healer Bronson immediately started casting diagnostic spells.

"What's going on?" Poppy said as she rushed over to the bed. "Harry said that Severus found Abby, he was sure I was needed over here. Harry went to get Matty…" Poppy sucked in a breath when she finally looked down at Abby. "I'll get the blood replenishing potion!"

Severus was completely silent as he watched Healer Bronson work. Severus was afraid to ask about Abby's condition, because she looked dead. Abby's mouth was slightly gaped open, both eyes were slightly open; one was rolled back into her head, and there was blood coming from everywhere. Healer Bronson moved his left hand quickly while he was casting spells with his wand hand, Abby's robes and clothes flew to the floor. One look at Abby's body and Severus vomited all over the flood. Abby's skin was usually pale and freckled, but right now she was black, blue, brown, yellow, and red. The bruises and blood covered every inch of Abby's body, there was no recognizable skin. Severus' ears felt like they were clogged again. He could barely hear anything, except for a slight buzzing in the room.

A muffled holler broke through the silence. Severus watched Matty rush the bed, but was pulled back by Harry. Lucius, Narcissa, Eileen, and Albus came into view. Severus wasn't sure where all these people had come from, he hadn't heard anyone enter the infirmary. Albus joined Healer Bronson and Poppy at Abby's bedside. Unknowingly, Severus was backing away from Abby's bed and the back of his legs ran into something. He looked down and Hermione was sitting on the side of her bed, which he ran into. Hermione was saying something but he couldn't make it out. Eileen and Lucius came up to Severus; Lucius grabbed his arm and Eileen was crying and nearly yelling at him, but he couldn't make that out either.

"Severus, are you alright?" Eileen said through her sobs, as she approached Severus. She saw the blood that was covering his robes and thought he may be hurt to. "Severus!"

"I think he's going to pass out," Lucius said quickly as he came up beside Severus and grabbed him. Severus gave them both a strange look and his legs gave out. Lucius pushed him onto Hermione's bed and he slumped over, his eyes were closed.

"Severus!" Hermione said urgently, shaking his shoulder.

Lucius turned to Hermione, "Was he attacked, does he need treatment?" Lucius used his wand to discard Severus' robes and shirt.

"He didn't say anything! I woke up to Poppy scrambling around my bed, grabbing potions. When I looked over Abby was lying on the bed and Severus was just standing there. He wouldn't respond to anything I said!" Tears were pouring down Hermione's face and her arms were starting to shake.

"Love, don't get so upset," Eileen said through her tears, as she sat down on the other side of Hermione and put an arm around her. "You're still too weak to be getting so worked up. Lucius will look over Severus while the others work on Abby."

"She looks like she's been tortured…." Hermione whispered as she looked back over to Abby.

"Severus doesn't have a mark on him," Lucius remarked and shook Severus a little. Severus started to stir and Lucius sat him up right, he had fallen on to the bed next to Hermione. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Abby," Severus said in a panic, trying to get up. "Gods, is she dead!"

Lucius pushed him back down and pressed hard onto his shoulders, "They are still working on her Severus. You need to stay sitting down, you passed out. Were you two attacked?"

"No, I found Abby in the beach house like this. She was covered in blood and speaking crazy half of the time."

"What do you mean?" Eileen asked.

"Abby wasn't speaking clearly. She did say she was having seizures and was exposed to unforgivables."

"Was the exposure prolonged?" Lucius' voice was tight and concerned.

"She started talking crazy again when I asked her, but by her injuries and scrambled speaking I would say yes she was repeatedly exposed to them." Lucius' face was tight, but he sat heavily on the bed. Narcissa came over and he pulled her into his lap and buried his face into her neck.

"What does that mean, If Abby was exposed to many unforgivables?" Eileen asked, noticing Lucius' demeanor change drastically.

"It can cause her to lose her mind," Hermione whispered and wrapped her upper body around Severus' torso. Severus looped an arm around her and watched Albus, Poppy, and Healer Bronson continue to work on Abby.

It was an hour later before Healer Bronson, Albus, and Poppy started to slow down. Severus, Hermione, Eileen, Narcissa, and Lucius were still sitting in the exact same spot on the bed. Harry had to tackle Matty to the floor and bind him to it. Matty screamed for the first fifteen minutes, but eventually gave up and helplessly watched them work on Abby. When Harry was sure Matty wouldn't interfere, he let Matty off the floor and helped him into a chair. Talon and Faux flew in ten minutes after Abby was brought to the infirmary. The birds were already covered in Abby's blood when they arrived, so it was obvious they had already been of assistance to her. Kingsley and Jordan chambers had arrived twenty minutes ago, awaiting Abby's status.

Healer Bronson turned around and walked slowly toward everyone. "Abby is still alive, but just barely. I honestly can't say for sure how this is going to play out. Abby had trouble breathing on her own when she first arrived, but Talon did something and now she's breathing fine. The fact the Abby is still alive after all the blood she lost is a miracle. If Abby does pull through this, she's going to be down for a while." Healer Bronson turned to Kingsley, "I don't know that she will be ever able to work as an Auror again. Abby's body was beaten badly and her left forearm bone was literally sticking out of her skin. Her left arm may never work properly again, with all the trouble she had with it before."

Matty chocked back a sob, "Can I sit with her please. If she dies…I…Please just let me sit with her."

Healer Bronson nodded, "You all may stay with her. If Abby can make it through the night, then that's a good sign. I will remain here for the night as well, after I get a few things from St. Mungo's."

Matty pulled his chair to the side of the bed and sat down heavily in it. He laid his head near Abby's and placed his hand on her cheek. Severus enlarged a chair so it was big enough for him and Hermione, and so it reclined. Severus knew Hermione wouldn't stay in bed, but if he could keep her sitting then he'd feel better about the state she was in. Narcissa and Lucius pulled up a chair beside Severus and Hermione, while Eileen and Albus stood behind Severus and Hermione's chair, Eileen was absently running her fingers through Severus' hair.

"Severus, what happened?" Kingsley asked, as he and Matty approached Abby's bed.

Severus shook his head, "I don't know. I went to the beach house and found Abby sitting in a pool of blood and speaking things that didn't make sense."

"How did you know she was at the beach house?" Jordan asked quietly from beside Kingsley. It was obvious Jordan was very upset.

"I didn't. I had a strong urge to go to the beach house. It was almost like something was calling me there."

The night dragged on for Severus. Him and Hermione spent the entire night in the make shift recliner. Hermione refused to get back in bed and Severus was glad. He knew Hermione needed him and he wanted to make sure she was safe and doing alright, but he knew Abby needed him too. So, Hermione refusing to move made it easier for Severus to keep an eye on both of them. Hermione was curled into Severus' side, asleep, with a blanket wrapped around her. Severus would doze in and out of sleep, but he always knew what was going on.

Around five in the morning, Severus jerked awake when he heard Abby's frantic voice. He looked up to Abby's bed and saw Abby wasn't laying in it; She was standing by the window that was near the entrance to the infirmary. Matty, Poppy, Healer Bronson, and Lucius were standing in front of Abby with their hands raised in front of them. Abby had someone's wand in her hand and had it pointed at the four. Albus was standing behind Abby, at the entrance to the infirmary, it was clear that Abby didn't know Albus was there.

"Abby, you need to get back in bed. You have been hurt badly, you will hurt yourself more if you don't lie down," Matty said calmly, but Severus could hear the fear in his voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Abby screamed frantically, her eyes were racing around the room. Severus got up slowly and laid Hermione all the way on the recliner. He cast a silencing spell over her, his mother and Narcissa so they wouldn't wake up. Severus walked slowly over to the group and stood beside Healer Bronson.

"What's happening, Derrick?" Severus asked quietly. He didn't want to be loud or sound too upset, because he knew it would probably set Abby off even more.

"Abby woke up when I was checking her over and became hysterical. She can't recall who any of us are or where she's at. I'm not entirely sure she knows who she is either," Healer Bronson responded.

"Is this permanent?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Shut up! What are you two talking about? How did I get here?" Abby jerked her hand in Severus' direction, trying to grab his attention.

"Abby, relax. You're at Hogwarts and you're safe," Severus said soothingly.

Abby gave him a strange look, "Do I know you?"

Severus sighed, "Yes love, I'm your father. You know all of us." Severus turned and pointed to each person as he spoke, "Healer Bronson has been taking care of your medical needs since you were fifteen, Lucius is your godfather, and Matty is your husband who you have two children with."

"No, I….No." Abby's sentences were starting to sound scrambled again. Abby started shaking her head and mumbling something about red wolfs.

"Abigail," Severus said loudly and somewhat harsh. It grabbed Abby's attention and she looked at him. "I know your mind seems scrambled up right now, but you have to try and fight it. Think hard, you will remember who we are and where Hogwarts is." Severus took two steps forward and Abby backed into the window. "Let me touch your hand Abby, we have a connection and you will be able to feel who I am."

"No," Abby said weakly and shrunk back into the wall, her wand hand started to shake as she pointed it harder as Severus. Severus laid his wand on the ground and glanced at Albus, signally for him to keep his wand on Abby.

Severus put his left hand up in the air and stretched out his right arm, "I promise I won't hurt you Abby. All I need to do is touch your hand and you will see what I'm saying." Severus took another step forward and Abby sank down to the floor.

"Please," Abby whispered in fear, "I don't know what's going on."

"It's okay, just relax." Severus kneeled down and wrapped his hand around Abby's calf. She gasped and grabbed onto his forearm, but made no move to hex him. "Fell how calm I am Abby, remember you can feel my emotions. A gift Talon gave the two of us when he saved your life." Abby's face seemed to calm slightly and her arms stopped shaking.

"You feel so familiar," Abby whispered. Severus nodded and reached his other hand up and caressed Abby's cheek. Abby looked down at her left arm, "I can't feel my arm and my head hurts, a lot."

"We need to get you back in bed, Abby. I have several potions you need to take," Healer Bronson said from where he was standing. Abby immediately tensed up.

"Calm down," Severus said quickly. "No one here is going to hurt you." Severus turned his head, "Albus, I'm think I'm going to need your assistance." Abby gave Severus a strange look as Albus starting walking toward them. Albus stood beside them and started to kneel to the floor. "Abby, Albus is your…."

"Grandfather!" Abby lunged herself into Albus' chest as soon as she recognized him. Albus held her tightly to his chest and started murmuring comforting words into her ear.

Severus turned to Healer Bronson, "Why does she recognize Albus but no one else?"

Healer Bronson walked over and shook his head, "I don't know, but it's a good sign that she recognizes someone. Her brain is either healing or not as damaged as we once suspected. We have to give Abby's body and mind time to heal and adjust before I can assess the damage any further."

"I think Abby passed out," Albus said concernedly.

"I thought she might soon. Abby getting out of bed has put a lot of strain on her body. Let's get her back in bed and I can administer the potions and let her rest."

Severus moved Hermione's bed closer to Abby's and then laid Hermione in it and got in behind her. His mind seemed to be wide awake, but his body was exhausted and aching. Severus had fallen back asleep around seven in the morning; right after Draco had barreled into the infirmary. Draco had been asleep last night when Severus brought Abby back, so his wife waited until he woke up to tell him Abby had returned. The last thing Severus remembered was Lucius telling Draco that no one knew what had happened to Abby and that her mind wasn't in a good place right now.

"Do you think I could walk around this afternoon?" Hermione spoke quietly, trying not to wake Severus.

"Possibly," Healer Bronson responded. "Let's see how you make out for the rest of the day and maybe tonight I can let you walk around the infirmary, with someone's assistance."

Hermione nodded, "How's Abby doing after the episode from this morning? I'm surprised I didn't wake up."

"Abby's body is very tired, but she doesn't appear to be getting any worse. It's strange, I documented bruises on her right shoulder last night and now they're not there. As for you not waking up, Severus placed a silencing charm over you ladies once he woke up this morning." Healer Bronson reached past Hermione and started taking Severus' vitals, "This will probably wake him up, but it needs to be done. Severus is wearing himself out and is going to make himself sick."

Severus' eyes opened and he looked at Healer Bronson's hand and then scowled up at him. Healer Bronson smirked and Hermione grinned. Hermione reached down and laced her hands into Severus' hair; she was sitting up on the bed.

"What time is it?" Severus asked tiredly.

"10:30," Hermione answered. "I'm about to eat breakfast, I want you to join me."

Severus sighed and nodded, he then looked at Healer Bronson, "How's Abby doing this morning?"

"She's still asleep. Some of her body appears to be healing quickly; bruises and cuts have disappeared from last night without any assistance. I'm not sure about anything internal; I didn't want to do anything invasive yet because Abby will probably wake up. I was going to wait until this evening to do that." Healer Bronson walked back over to Abby's bed and Severus sat up, he wrapped his arm tightly around Hermione.

"Have our children been back this morning?" Severus asked and then kissed Hermione's temple.

Hermione smiled and leaned into him, "No, your mum told them that there was someone injured in the infirmary and they had to wait until this evening to visit."

"That's probably a wise choice. Hopefully Healer Bronson will know more about Abby's condition. Now, how are you doing this morning? Trying to walk out of the place, are we?"

Hermione smiled and nuzzled into his side, "I just need to get up and move a bit, this bed is making my body sore. I'm hoping once I start moving around I will recuperate faster and back to teaching in the next month or so."

Severus scowled, "You will not. You'll be lucky if I let you back to teaching before the summer holidays begin."

"Severus! The summer will be here in just over three months, I will be fine by then!"

"We'll see."

Hermione scowled and elbowed Severus in the ribs and then smiled up at him. She placed her hand on his cheek and guided his face down to hers and kissed his lips lightly. It only took seconds for their kiss to become passionate. Severus was trying to control himself, but Hermione was practically ravishing him. The only thing that pulled Hermione away from Severus' face was someone clearing their throat.

"I see you're feeling better," Eileen said to Hermione with a grin and lowered to trays down onto the table that was beside Hermione's bed. "Poppy asked me to bring you two breakfast. I was just coming to check on things, but Poppy tells me Abby is the same and by the looks of things, Hermione, you're feeling much better." Hermione grinned at Eileen, who walked over to Abby's bed and started talking to her.

"You little Minx," Severus whispered into Hermione's ear and then levitated the trays onto the rolling table over top Hermione's bed. "You are in no condition to be kissing me like that or doing anything intimate."

"What, you didn't like it?" Hermione was grinning from ear to ear.

Severus just raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Of course I enjoyed it, but you're still too weak. Just know this, when you are well enough I am going to pound you into our bed for doing that to me." Hermione let out a giggle when she saw the serious look on Severus' face.

After breakfast, Hermione started to read a book but fell asleep ten minutes into it. Healer Bronson said Hermione's sleeping so often was normal, her body was still healing. Severus alternated between reading and going over to Abby's bed and talking to her while she slept. He was also talking with Matty and all the other visitors that were in and out of the infirmary. Abby had woke up around lunch time and was completely loopy. She didn't get out of bed, but she was saying the strangest things. Abby kept saying something about sharks and eating sand, she wasn't actually acknowledging anyone in the room. Eileen thought Abby was just recalling a memory from surfing at the beach house. Severus wasn't sure, because he never remembered Abby talking about sharks.

Hermione woke up around three and requested that Addison and the twins come to the infirmary after she ate lunch. She thought it was best to tell them about Abby now, just in case she didn't recover, and she still wanted to have a chat with Addison. Severus went and retrieved the twins from Ginny and grabbed Addison in Gryffindor tower.

Addison and the twins sat on Hermione's bed with her and Severus while they explained Abby's condition. They were told that no one was really sure what happened to Abby, but her body had endured a lot and sometimes people never fully recovered their minds from these types of injuries. The twins immediately started crying and wrapped their selves in Hermione's arms. Addison didn't cry or say a word. He just stared at the floor with a stone cold face. That frightened Severus and Hermione. Addison was the closest to Abby and they were sure he would break down first. Addison finally started crying when Severus pulled him tightly into his arms and started crying too.

Severus had the twins go back with Eileen, so that Hermione could have her chat with Addison. Severus fell asleep ten minutes into Hermione and Addison talking. The last thing he remembered was Hermione telling Addison that it wasn't good for him to hold in his emotions, she informed him that his father had done that a long time ago and it made him a bitter person for a while.

When Severus woke up, Hermione was wrapped tightly around Addison and they were both asleep. Severus also noticed that Healer Bronson was sitting at the end of Abby's bed, in a chair, with his feet propped up on the bed. His eyes were closed, but his wand was held tightly in his hand. The sun shining in the window suggested that it was early morning. Severus hadn't realized how tired he was, he hadn't slept this long in weeks. Glancing over to the head of the bed, Severus noticed Abby was sitting up. Her legs were slowly dangling and she was looking down and rubbing her arm. Severus also noticed that Matty's arm was wrapped tightly around Abby's waist. He was lying on his side and appeared to be sleeping. Severus sat up slowly, so he wouldn't wake Hermione and Addison, and lowered his feet to the floor. Abby didn't notice Severus was awake until his boots clicked onto the floor. Abby looked up and gave Severus a blank look and tried to get off the bed, but Matty's arm tightened around her. Abby looked down at his arm and scowled and then looked back up at Severus.

"Can you get me some water?" Abby said slowly, looking directly at Severus.

"Of course," Severus said quietly and got up. He watched Abby out of the corner of his eye while he poured her a glass of water. She seemed very content with swinging her legs and rubbing her arm. Severus wasn't sure how to take this. He walked over to Abby slowly and handed her the glass.

"Thanks." Abby took the glass quickly and nearly devoured the water. Severus grabbed the pitcher of water that was by Hermione's bed and brought it back over to Abby. He walked by Healer Bronson's chair and pushed it with his foot, waking him up. Severus gave Abby more water and then turned to Healer Bronson.

"Abby's awake," Severus said quietly.

Healer Bronson nodded, "I know. Matty got me about two hours ago. Abby had woken up, but wasn't really responding to anyone. That's why I was sitting her. She was just sitting on the side of her bed, rubbing her arm."

"She just asked me for water."

"What are you two talking about?" Abby interrupted. Severus and Healer Bronson turned back toward Abby and she was looking at them with raised eyebrows, looking exactly like Severus.

Severus hesitated, "Do you know who I am?"

Abby gave him a strange look and then scowled, "Yes, Dad, I know who you are."

Healer Bronson started waving his wand over Abby, "Do you know who I am?"

Abby snorted, "Have you two gone nutters? Derrick, you're my Healer. Matty is lying behind me, with a death grip around my waist. Hermione and Addison are over there asleep on the bed."

Severus let out a loud sigh and reached over and crushed Abby into his chest. Matty seemed to notice the movement and jerked into a sitting position. He didn't say anything and looked at Severus and Abby strangely. Matty reached over and touched Abby's shoulder.

"What is wrong with all of you!" Abby was obviously confused. "Dad, you're acting like I haven't seen you in months. And why are you acting strange Matty?" Matty immediately threw his arms around Abby's neck and pulled her away from Severus and into his chest. Severus grinned when Abby just huffed and started mumbling about nutters.

"What do you remember, Abby?" Healer Bronson asked as he pressed on her left arm. "Does this hurt?"

"No, that doesn't hurt. I summoned Dad to the beach house because I was too weak and beat up to move. He brought me here a few hours ago."

"It wasn't a few hours ago Abby, it's been about two days," Severus responded. "I'll explain everything that happened over the last few days in a moment. But first, I'm going to go floo Kingsley and Mr Chambers. Do you remember the training mission that you, Hermione, and Draco went on and the events leading up to the how you got to the beach house?"

Abby scowled, "Yes…..Wait, how's Hermione and Uncle Draco!"

Severus put a calming hand on her chin, "They're fine. Draco is recovered and Hermione is asleep in the next bed. Stay calm, we need to know what has happened to you."

-Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Abby sat on the side of her bed in the Hogwarts infirmary; she was staring at Severus with a blank look on her face. Matty was sitting directly behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Abby, did you hear me?" Severus inquired. "We need to know what happened to you."

"I heard you," Abby whispered and leaned fully in to Matty. He nuzzled his face into Abby's hair and kissed her neck. "I don't want to talk about, not right now."

Severus sat down beside Abby and Matty and took Abby's hand into his, "Would it be easier if I just viewed your memories?"

Abby nodded and squeezed Severus' hand, "Yes, but I want everyone to view it at once. I don't want this drawn out more than it has to be. Besides, there are some things that I saw but I don't really understand. I don't even know how to explain it, so I'm not sure if it was a hallucination or not."

"We should be able to tell in your memory if it's real or a hallucination."

"That's why I think it's best if all of you view it at once. They beat and hexed me pretty badly from what I remember; I don't think any of you are going to like what you see."

Severus closed his eyes and tried to will himself to stay strong; he brought Abby's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. Matty squeezed his arms tighter around Abby, if that were possible.

"Where are Isabelle and Matthew? I want to see them."

Severus nodded and stood up, "They are with your grandmother and grandfather, down in my chambers. I will send my mum an owl and tell her to bring them up."

"Abby, I need to fully examine you before your children get here," Healer Bronson said as he walked back over to the bed with a tray full of potions.

"I'm not taking any sleeping droughts," Abby stated quickly and forcefully.

"I just have healing medicines now; we will discuss the sleeping droughts later."

"There's nothing to discuss. I'm not taking them."

Healer Bronson, nor Severus or Matty, said anything. They were fairly certain Abby would need a sleeping drought later, but they'd fight that battle when it came. Abby appeared to be completely coherent, so pissing her off right now was the last thing they wanted to do. Matty moved and helped Abby lay back on the bed so Healer Bronson could examine her. Severus went back over to Hermione's bed to check to make sure her and Addison were still asleep and to write a quick note to his mother and Albus. Healer Bronson told Abby that she was coming along, but getting out of bed was not an option and that if she did decide to get up he would bind her to the bed. Abby was still weak, so no one was really worried about her trying to escape the infirmary. Besides, once Healer Bronson was done Matty curled back up with Abby. He obviously wasn't letting her out of his sight.

"Grandmum and Granddad will be up with Isabelle and Matthew shortly," Severus said as he walked back over to Abby's bed.

Abby was staring over at Hermione and Addison, "Dad, how long was I gone?"

"I've lost track of time, but I believe it's been three weeks."

"Almost a month," Matty piped up.

"How's Hermione, the last I remember of her….I thought…." Abby whispered and trailed off. Severus and Matty could both hear the crack in her voice.

"She was bad when Jordan found her and brought her to St. Mungo's, but she's doing alright now. Hermione will have a long recovery, but she's going to be fine," Severus answered as he sat in a chair directly beside Abby's bed.

"It's all my fault. Those idiots wanted me and they tortured Hermione just to get to me. I almost got her killed." The tears started running down Abby's face.

"Abby, you can't control other people," Matty told her quietly and wiped the tears from her face.

"But…"

"Love, stop," Severus interrupted Abby before she could continue. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her lovingly, "Listen to Matty. You can't control someone else's actions. It's not your fault Page Summers and whomever she's working for wants to harm you. Besides, from what I gathered from Hermione's memories, you are the reason they left Hermione alone when they did."

"They were going to kill her," Abby whispered.

"But they didn't, and right now that's all that matters. Both of you are now safe and back at Hogwarts. After a little recovery time you both should be fine. I think you will feel better once you talk to Hermione, she will be up in an hour or so."

"Dad?" Severus turned around and saw Addison getting off Hermione's bed and walking toward him. Addison walked over to him looking completely tired. He looked at Severus and then over to Abby and Matty. They could tell Addison wasn't sure of what was going on, he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Hey Addison," Abby said softly, her voice cracking slightly. Addison looked completely taken aback and kept glancing between, her, Matty, and Severus. Abby grinned, "You look just as confused as the time I told you I heard Lily Potter telling her mum that she liked you." Addison turned and looked at Severus; Severus could see his lip starting to quiver.

"Addison it's alright. Abby's mind is healing; she's been completely coherent for the last half hour."

Abby gave Severus a strange look, but instead of commenting she reached over and touched Addison's hand. That set Addison off. He looked down at Abby's hand on his and then over to her face. He dove onto Abby's bed and started bawling into her neck. Abby and Matty both wrapped their arms around Addison and Abby started to speak but ended up crying too.

"Severus?" Hermione questioned from her bed. Severus turned around and walked over to her. "What's happening?" Hermione started to lift herself off of the bed; Severus could see a panicked look on her face.

"Lay back down, everything is fine," Severus assured Hermione and sat down on the bed beside her. "When I woke up this morning Abby was completely coherent. She doesn't recall the last two days but other than that she seems alright. Healer Bronson said she would be weak and need recovery time, but she seems to be fairing pretty well."

"She's alright then..." Hermione whispered and looked completely relieved. "I was sure I had gotten her killed…"

Severus rolled his eyes but smiled at her, "You and Abby are something else. Neither one of you can control what those idiots do."

Severus was interrupted by the sounds of Matthew and Isabelle crying. Isabelle was clinging to Albus and crying into his beard. Severus thought he heard her saying she wanted her Mummy and Daddy. Matthew was fussing in Eileen's arms; his hair was still red like Abby's. Severus wasn't sure if Matthew was ever going to change his hair back to its natural color.

"Let me get Addison, so Abby and Matty can have some time with their two," Severus commented and got off of Hermione's bed. Severus literally had to pull Addison off of Abby. Addison ended up clinging to Severus as Severus carried him back over to Hermione's bed.

"Maybe we should keep him from going to classes today," Hermione suggested. Severus laid Addison down with Hermione and moved to lounge beside the two on the bed.

Severus nodded, "That's a good idea. I doubt he'd accomplish anything even if he went." Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and Addison and watched Isabelle and Matthew reunite with Abby. Isabelle cried harder then she already was and clung to Abby like Addison had. Matty sat them up slightly and held Matthew next to Addison. Matthew was squealing and grabbing at Abby's face.

"Did Abby say what happened?" Hermione asked softly. Severus looked down at her and Addison, Addison had fallen back asleep.

"No, she said she didn't want to talk about it yet but would show us her memories. We have to wait for Kingsley and Jordan to get here, Healer Bronson is informing them that Abby is awake and lucid, so we can all view the memories together."

"I want to see them."

"No Hermione, you're too weak and I can only imagine the things that we will see."

"But Severus…"

Severus shook his head, "No, not today. Maybe once you're completely recovered I will show you what I end up seeing. But, you don't need to see them now." He leaned over and kissed Hermione's temple, "You don't need any more stress right now. I don't want you to end up setting yourself back."

The afternoon was quiet in the infirmary. Abby had fallen asleep shortly after her children had come to see her. Matty and the kids ended up falling asleep as well. Healer Bronson suggested no more visitors for Abby and Hermione until that evening, except for the children, so that they could get the rest they needed. Jordan Chambers and Kingsley had shown up in the infirmary at fix o'clock.

"Severus," Hermione called softly, lightly touching her fingers to Severus' face. Severus' eyes shot open, but he was met by Hermione's smiling face. "Jordan and Kingsley are here, they need to see Abby's memories. Matty went to retrieve Albus, Lucius, Draco, Ron, and Harry." Severus sat up on Hermione's bed and looked around. Abby was sitting on the side of her bed, scowling at Healer Bronson. Healer Bronson was standing in front of her with a potion and smirking at her. Kingsley and Jordan were standing over by the window, watching Abby intently.

"What's going on over there?" Severus asked. He felt oddly refreshed. Severus hadn't meant to fall asleep, but right after lunch he became really tired and decided to close his eyes for a minute. That was at least five hours ago.

"Derrick want's Abby to take a dreamless sleep potion after you extract her memories. She's been in a fitful sleep all afternoon. She woke up screaming about an hour ago. It scared Isabelle and Matthew; I didn't think they'd ever stop crying."

Severus made a face, "Why didn't I hear any of this? And where are Isabelle, Matthew, and Addison?"

The grin on Hermione's face told Severus everything, "Well, I asked Poppy to put a sleeping drought in your food. Before you get angry, it was just a light one. You haven't been sleeping well Severus, you looked completely exhausted earlier. Poppy said since you were so tired the potion helped you fall into a deep sleep, you literally haven't moved for the last five hours. As for the kids, Abby needed to collect herself, so Matty took Isabelle and Matthew down to my parents. I had Addison go with them; all the kids will be back up here around seven."

Severus scowled for a second but then sighed, "Is Abby still coherent?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, she seems to be. Although, she kept saying that her magic was buzzing but I could tell by Matty and Derrick's face they didn't know what she was talking about. Abby glared at them for a good five minutes and demanded she wasn't a nutter. That was about an hour ago and Abby's been in a bad mood ever since."

"It's from being exposed to unforgivables for a long period of time. I heard buzzing for months at a time during the war, Abby's shouldn't be so bad though…" The sound of a metal tray hitting the floor stopped Severus was speaking.

"What, are you going to hex me?" Abby spat angrily, she was standing beside her bed. Healer Bronson was standing in front of Abby with his wand pointed at her.

"If you don't sit down I will!" Healer Bronson said loudly. It was obvious he wasn't mad; he just wanted Abby to sit down. "Abigail, you're antsy because of all the potions you've been taking. Your body has been through a great deal you need to rest, not walk around the castle."

"I want to go back to my chambers! The bed makes my whole body hurt! Everyone here thinks I'm a nutter!"

"Abby, think about what your body has been through for the last month. It doesn't matter where you lay, you will be uncomfortable. Your anger and emotions are off the charts for the same reasons and with all the potions you've been taking. Right now, your mind is as sharp as it's always been; no one thinks you are a nutter. You need to relax and let your body heal."

Abby stood in place with her arms folded over her chest and glaring at Healer Bronson. Severus got off Hermione's bed and walked over to where Abby and Healer Bronson were standing. Severus stood beside Healer Bronson and slowly lifted his heads up to Abby's face. Abby looked at Severus oddly but didn't move or say anything. Severus placed both hands on the sides of Abby's face and pushed in on her ears, whispering something at the same time. Abby's eyes had fluttered shut. Her face immediately relaxed and then her eyes shot back open.

"It stopped." Abby's face was completely relaxed now but you could hear the surprise in her voice.

Severus pulled one hand off Abby's face completely, but lowered the other one to rest on her neck. Severus' calm demeanor was seeping through Abby. He then nodded, "The buzzing you hear is from being exposed to unforgivables for a long period of time. What I just did should help keep it at bay for a little while. I can also brew you a potion for your body aches; I will do that after we view your memories. But, if you don't give your body time to heal you will never fully recover. Now is not the time to start roaming around the castle. You will feel antsy for a few days but it will subside."

Abby looked at Severus for a minute and then she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into his chest. Severus carefully put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Dad, I don't feel right. I don't want to sit here alone either, while everyone views my memories."

"I know love, it's from the unforgivables. You are going to feel weird for a few days, but it will pass. I know you don't want to take the dreamless sleep potion, but it will make you feel better. So will the potion that I'm going to brew you later. How about sitting with Hermione, while the rest of us are engaged in your memories?" Abby nodded, so Severus picked her up and carried her to Hermione's bed. The infirmary doors could be heard opening and men's voices filled the air. "Alright, everyone is here. Let me extract your memories and then you and Hermione can rest."

Severus, Matty, Kingsley, Jordan, Albus, Lucius, Draco, Ron, and Harry filed into Poppy's office to view Abby's memories. Everyone was completely silent as Severus let the gray, wispy memories out.

"Are you sure Abby's alright?" Jordan asked quietly, he was looking at Severus.

Severus nodded, "Her mind is intact and her body is healing. The anger and her uneasiness you saw today is from prolonged exposure to unforgivables. It should pass in a few days."

"That feeling was always the worst," Lucius commented.

"I think we need to keep in mind what we are about to see," Kingsley said looking at everyone in the room. "This isn't going to make anyone happy. When we are finished, I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to leave this office until they are calmed down."

With that, everyone stuck a finger into the memory.

The men fell into the tattered barn, where Jordan found Hermione. Hermione was lying on the ground, completely covered in blood, and almost certainly dead. Severus had to close his eyes and remind himself that his wife and daughter were patiently waiting for him at Hogwarts. A cruel laughter filled the air and Severus looked up; death eaters were circled around Abby and shooting hex after hex at her. They were obviously trying to render her unconscious so she couldn't use wandless magic on them. It was working.

Everything went black for a moment, but then things started coming into view. Abby was in an old beaten up house. Pieces of drywall were hanging from the walls and ceiling. She lay on a mattress that had springs sticking out of it. The wood floor was splintered and rotting. From outside the window the only thing that could be seen were trees. It was eerily quiet as they watched Abby try to do magic. It was clear someone who knew dark magic had cast a spell so that Abby couldn't do magic in the room. A groan left Abby's lips as she sat up. A dark, hooded figure came out of the corner and punched Abby in the face and then hit her with a crucio. Abby let out a scream and started choking on vomit before the figure stopped. Everyone, including Abby, looked up at the figure. Their mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out.

"Why can't we hear what they're saying?" Matty asked.

"Because Abby can't," Severus responded. "She must be hearing the buzzing from the unforgivables exposure."

"Didn't you say that was from prolonged exposure?" Jordan asked. "So this isn't the first day in the house?"

"It's not uncommon to have memory loss during traumatic events. Look at Abby's body and face, this is probably after the first week of her being kidnapped," Albus answered.

All of a sudden, the figure snapped off its hood. Voldemort's face was staring back at everyone. Everyone sucked in a breath, but didn't say a word. Two seconds later, Voldemort's face morphed into Lucius'. Then, it turned into Page Summers. The Morphing faces last for a full minute. The older men recognized all the faces, but Jordan and Matty didn't know any of them.

"What the hell is happening? Is this when Abby started to go nutters?" Matty asked, completely confused.

"No, well I'm not sure but the face morphing is actually happening," Severus finally answered. "Abby and I'm sure you and Jordan don't recognize all these faces. There's no way Abby could know who some of these people are, they died before any of you were born."

"What is this then?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure." Severus turned to Albus, "Is there such a thing as a shape shifter?"

"I've heard of such things, but I don't know anything about them. We will have to research this."

The Morphing heads lifted their wand and started firing hexes at Abby again, Abby's mind went black. For a while in the memories Abby was waking up but literally being hexed back into unconsciousness. No one could be certain how much time had passed. Abby later woke up to a deformed man hovering over her. One side of his face looked like mush from being burned so badly and one of his arms was missing.

"You need to leave before they come back, or they are going to kill you," the man rasped.

"Too weak," Abby managed to say. She started coughing up blood after she spoke.

"You have to find the strength!" The man lifted Abby up by her shoulder and she howled in pain, but the man kept lifting her up and literally dragging her to the door. "I've heard of you, of the power you obtain, find it in yourself. You must get to Hogwarts, to your father, he will save you."

It was obvious by the look on Abby's face that she was trying to fight passing out. Her entire body and robes were covered in blood. Her face was black, blue, and red. How she wasn't dead, no one knew. The man pulled her down the stairs of an old, falling down house, and out the back door. Woods were surrounding the house.

"Hurry, they are coming!" The men almost yelled and pushed Abby toward the woods. Abby fell into a tree and leaned on it for support.

"I can't," Abby barley got out.

"You must!"

Screams and the sound of people running could be heard. Everyone looked and masked Death Eaters were running at Abby and the deformed man. They were close, but Abby had time to get a head start. Abby started to pull her wand out.

"They will kill you, run," The deformed man screamed.

"They will kill you too!" Abby said as loud as she could.

"Yes, and don't let my death be for nothing. There is a reason you have these powers! Mine have been stripped long along! Now run child, before we both die in vain for nothing! Run straight, for at least ten miles, then apparate!"

Abby looked at the deformed man for a moment.

"Damn it, run Abby!" Jordan screamed, although he knew it was for nothing.

It was almost as if Abby had heard Jordan and listened, because she took off as fast as she could. It wasn't Abby's normal speed, but it was pretty fast for the condition she was in. The men could still be heard in the distance as Abby kept running. It wasn't long before she got winded and started coughing up blood. Everyone viewing the memory knew she wasn't going to make too much farther and apparently so did Abby, because she started looking for somewhere to hide. Abby kept going for another ten minutes, before she stumbled upon what looked like a cave. It was obvious someone either was or had been living here, probably the deformed old man. Abby ran into the cave and sat down, trying to will herself to stop coughing. Any noise she made would give her away. Within a few minutes everything in the memory went black.

When Abby came to, light was streaming in through the cave. Abby slowly and quietly got up and cautiously looked out the cave. It appeared to be early morning and she was alone. Abby's run had started the afternoon of the day before; she had passed out and hadn't come to until the next day. Abby started running again, only stopping every so often to catch her breath and see if she was far enough away to apparate. The Death Eaters had set up ward around their land, so Abby couldn't apparate until she was off of their property.

It took Abby almost four hours to get out of the ten mile radius. The memory of the woods started swirling and the kitchen of the beach house came into view. Abby landed on the floor and screamed in pain. Blood was starting to come from everywhere. She landed on the kitchen floor, motionless, for a good hour. Eventually Abby got into a sitting position, up against the counters. It looked like she was concentrating hard, but no one could be sure of what she was doing. It took a few hours, but Severus eventually came through the floo and into the kitchen. The memory ended there.

All the men in the office were completely silent. Severus glanced around and saw no one was really looking at each other, just staring at the floor. The first one to move was Matty; Severus looked at his face and then darted for the door. Matty was grief stricken and Severus knew if he went out there he was going to set Hermione and Abby off. Neither of those two needed anymore stress.

"Matty, no," Severus said softly, but sternly.

"Move, Severus! Did you see what they did to her! She…She…" Matty's voice started to crack and he tried for the door again.

Severus grabbed onto Matty and wrestled him away from the door, he did the only thing he could think of. Severus pulled Matty into his chest and hugged him tightly. Matty completely lost it and started bawling.

"I know Matty; we just need to be strong for Abby and Hermione right now. They can't take anymore stress. Believe me, the first sight of any Death Eaters I'm throwing the killing curse. "

-Review, please!


	18. Chapter 18

Severus sat quietly on the couch, stroking Hermione's hair and watching her sleep. She had her head resting on Severus' thigh and the rest of her body was stretched out over the couch. Severus was sure Hermione had overexerted herself this morning. After doing a few exercises in the infirmary with Poppy and Healer Bronson she insisted on playing with their children when they came back to their chambers. She had been sitting for most of the play time, but Hermione was still weak.

Hermione had been allowed to come home from the infirmary a week after Abby had come back to her coherent self. Healer Bronson told Hermione she was either to stay in bed or sitting at all times or she would have to return to the infirmary so she could be watched carefully. Hermione was still weak, so staying in bed really wasn't a problem. She could manage to walk to the loo in her and Severus' bedroom, from the bed and back, but that would ware her out. Besides, Severus wouldn't allow her to do much more than that and neither would her parents. Edward and Jane Granger were still staying in Severus' and Hermione's chambers, and wouldn't be leaving until everything was resolved with the new group of Death Eaters.

Abby was pissed when Hermione left the infirmary, because she still had to stay. Healer Bronson knew that once Abby got home she would overdo it, so he ordered that she stay in the infirmary. Abby tried to convince Healer Bronson that she was just going to get depressed because she would be in the infirmary all by herself, but he wasn't buying it. Everyone, excluding Hermione, still came to visit with Abby every day. Hermione was only allowed to go for a visit when she had an appointment with Poppy or Healer Bronson. Hermione had been out of the infirmary for a week when Healer Bronson had finally given Abby the okay to be discharged. Abby had strict orders to do no Ministry or Hogwarts work and to take it easy. It would be at least a week before she could go back to teaching potions and Healer Bronson was unsure when it'd be okay for Abby to go back to her Ministry work, he'd assess that at next week's checkup.

"Do I smell cake?" Hermione murmured into Severus' leg.

Severus smiled and continued to stroke Hermione's hair, "Yes love, your mum is in the kitchen baking. She knows Abby has been craving chocolate lately so she decided baking a cake was in order. Abby, Matty, and the little ones will be here shortly."

Hermione grunted, "Why is Abby craving chocolate again? And I thought Healer Bronson told her to stay in bed or she was going back to the infirmary."

"Craving the chocolate is part of Abby's body healing. It's similar to when you eat chocolate after a dementor attack and you feel better. Something with the chemicals in chocolate, I've never really looked into it. I'll have to do that some time…..Oh, Matty owled me about an hour ago, he has to go to a team meeting. Abby is already becoming antsy, so Matty doesn't want to leave her alone. He's afraid she's going to try and do too much and knowing Abby, she will. That girl hasn't been home for a full day and she's already trying to take walks around the castle."

"Abby was antsy as soon as she became coherent. She was constantly up out of bed in the infirmary. The only time she would actually rest was when someone forced her to," Hermione added as she sat up on the couch.

"It's all the curses she was forced to endure and now all the potions she's taking. Abby's body will adjust, she just needs some time. You should rest more." Hermione had stood up and walked a few paces, but decided against it and sat on the other end of the couch. "What, are you trying to get away from me?"

Hermione grinned, "Never, I was just trying to stretch a bit. I'm just more tired than I realized. Where are the kids?"

Severus smiled and scooted over to the middle of the couch and wrapped his arm around Hermione, she curled into his side. "Seth and Marissa are spending some time with the Potters. They should be back shortly, actually. Addison went back to Gryffindor tower; he will be back down for dinner. Ethan is in the kitchen with you parents, helping them bake the chocolate cake. Go back to sleep if you're tired."

"I feel like all I do is sleep," Hermione sighed into Severus' dark blue button up shirt. "You smell good."

"Give yourself some time and you will be back to chasing our insane children and yelling at Hogwarts most prized dunderheads." Hermione giggled at that.

The chamber door quietly creaked open and Matty's soft, but demanding voice could be heard.

"Really Abby? Why did you insist on walking over here instead of flooing?" Matty exclaimed very quietly. Everyone was under strict orders to be quiet in Severus and Hermione's chambers so Hermione could get the rest she needed.

"Matty calm down, it was like twenty extra steps. I need to walk a little bit, my body needs it." Abby was completely calm as her and Matty came into view. Matty had Matthew in his arms and Abby was holding Isabelle's hand.

Matty scrunched up his face, "You don't make any sense half the time. I'm not completely convinced you're still not nutters!"

Abby cracked a grin, "Aren't you supposed to be keeping me calm. I would say that's rather hard to do when you're not calm yourself."

"As many potions as Healer Bronson is shoving down your throat it'd be hard not to be calm!"

"Eh, maybe you should take some?" Abby broke out into a fit of giggles at the look of frustration on Matty's face.

"I see you've had a fun day," Severus commented with a raised eyebrow from the couch. He and Hermione were watching the two curiously.

Matty sighed, "Severus, please help me out. Abby has not wanted to sit down since we've been home from the infirmary. I know it's from the potions and curses, but she's driving me nutters! I'm afraid she's going to end up hurting herself more."

"Matty I'm fine…" Abby started, but was cut off by Severus.

"Have a seat on the couch, Abigail. You're going to give your poor husband a heart attack. Besides, Healer Bronson will be here shortly and if he sees you doing anything but sitting up or laying down you know he will send you right back to the infirmary."

Abby groaned and huffed as she sat down. She immediately started to fidget and alternate between crossing and uncrossing her legs. Matty bent down and placed Matthew in Abby's arms. He knew that if Abby was doing something to keep her mind off of the fidgeting and moving she'd be alright. Isabelle climbed into Severus' lap and kissed him and Hermione. She promptly let out a little squeal and went running for the kitchen when Severus told her that Grandma and Grandpa Granger were baking in there with Ethan.

"I will probably be a few hours since I've been absent from the team for so long. I hope this isn't too much of an intrusion," Matty said in Severus and Hermione's direction.

Severus gave Matty a strange look, "It's fine, Matty. You need to get back to work and Abby still can't be left alone. My daughter and her husband and children are never an intrusion in our home."

Matty nodded, but then looked at Abby, "You say that now…" Severus could tell he was trying to draw a smile from Abby and it worked. Matty bent down and kissed Abby softly, "Please rest. You haven't slept all day and I can tell you're tired. Matthew's ready for a nap, so why don't you take one with him. I'm sure I can raid one of the snack machines in the locker room and bring you back some chocolate bars."

Abby smiled up at Matty, "Bribing me with chocolate?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe…"

It took Severus about ten minutes to convince Abby to lay on the couch. Matthew was starting to get fussy, so Abby finally agreed. Severus enlarged the couch so Abby could use his left leg as a pillow and stretch out. After laying Matthew on her chest, Abby immediately started talking to Hermione and Severus.

"So…." Abby seemed to be out of things to talk about. Severus knew if he could get her quiet for a few minutes she would be asleep. "How long was I nutters for?"

Severus snorted, "Just a couple days. Some of the things you were saying might have been memories, but sometimes you were completely out there."

"Oh. What was I saying?"

"You babbled a lot. You woke up once and had no idea who anyone was, except for your grandfather. You said something about talking to your mum." Abby seemed uneasy here, so Severus took his left index finger and started tracing the outline of Abby's jaw.

"There was something about sharks and eating sand," Hermione added.

"That was a memory from when I was younger," Abby said as her eyes started to droop. Severus continued with tracing her face with his finger, hoping it'd give Abby the comfort she needed to go to sleep.

"Really, I don't remember you saying anything about sharks," Severus commented.

"I didn't tell you. I encountered sharks more than once when I was surfing; I was able to send them away with magic. I didn't tell you because I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to get back in the water."

"So you risked being eaten by sharks, just so you could surf?"

"Yup." Severus rolled his eyes and couldn't help but grin.

"Abby, "Hermione started. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you. How did you manage to summons your dad to the beach house? He was so distraught for hours, before he decided he was going to the beach house no matter what anyone said."

Abby sighed and made a face, "I wasn't sure it would work, but I thought that I could reach dad through our connection from Talon. I just concentrated on him, almost like I was summoning him as if he were my wand, and it eventually worked. I felt like such a damn nutter! The entire time all I could think about was Professor Trelawney and how I was being just as insane as she is!" Abby grinned, "That's probably what caused me to be nutters for a few days."

Hermione snorted, "I'd say. That woman could cause anyone to be nutters for a day or two."

"How about a dreamless sleep potion, Abby," Severus said softly, after a few moments of silence. He knew she wasn't asleep, but was almost there. Abby had been having nightmares again, but was reluctant to take anything that would haze over her mind and make it harder for her to wake up. Abby grunted and placed her hand on Matthews head. His hair was slowly turning back to its normal brown around the edges. The entire back of his head was still Abby's firey red.

"I have a meeting tonight," Severus said softly to Hermione. "I need to be in my office by nine, I don't think I should be gone more than an hour."

Hermione smiled up at him, "That's fine love, I know you have to get back to work."

"Can I come?" Abby interrupted sleepily.

Severus snorted, "No, go back to sleep. You are not moving off this couch until Matty gets back, and then you are going back to your chambers so you can go to bed."

"I don't even live here anymore and you are still ordering me around," Abby grumbled.

"Severus, can you help me take a bath before you have your meeting?" Severus nodded. "And another thing, can you shave my legs? It's been weeks and I feel gross. Derrick said not to use any spells, he didn't want it to interfere with my recovery."

Abby giggled, "You better ask your mum to do that Hermione or you're going to be missing two legs by the time the nights over." Hermione giggled and then snorted when Abby glared at Severus, for plucking her in the forehead.

Eight O'clock found Severus and Hermione sitting in their bathtub and Hermione with two shaved, and intact, legs. The kids were being put to bed by Edward and Jane, Severus promised to come say goodnight before he left for his meeting. Hermione made sure she kissed them goodnight before Severus brought her into their bathroom. Matty had owled and said he would miss dinner; he had to work out a schedule with his coach for the next week so that he could be at home as much as possible while Abby was on bed rest. Severus owled him back and told him to take all the time he needed. Abby had fallen asleep on the couch and the kids were occupied. Severus also told Matty not to worry about his schedule too much; Abby could always spend her day with Hermione and her parents. Severus was starting back with his duties as headmaster tomorrow, so he wouldn't be in his chambers for most of the day.

"What's your meeting about?" Hermione asked with closed eyes. She was leaning into Severus' chest.

"Just school business," Severus responded. "We should be getting out soon, so I can get ready."

"You're lying and trying to change the subject." Hermione smiled, "But, I'll leave it alone for now. I know if it's something important you will tell me."

"Always the observant one." Severus stood up and helped Hermione out of the tub. He wrapped her in a towel and had her sit on a chair he had conjured.

"Let me dress myself," Hermione insisted. "I need to start doing more things on my own, if not I will always be relying on you."

Severus sighed, "If you insist."

"Do you think Abby's going to sleep until Matty gets back? I'm not sure my parents will be able to calm her down if she has a nightmare." Hermione was slowly pulling a nightgown over her head.

"Remember that chocolate milk Derrick gave Abby when he came for your check up?" Hermione nodded. "It was laced with a dreamless sleep potion."

"How did she not taste it?"

"Derrick made sure to only put enough so that it wouldn't overly influence the taste of the chocolate milk. Besides, Abby was half asleep when she drank it. I doubt she would have tasted it anyway. Abby should sleep peacefully through the night."

Hermione grinned, "She's going to be angry tomorrow."

At Nine O'clock Severus sat at his desk in his Headmaster's office, the chairs around his desk were filled by Albus, Lucius, Kingsley, Jordan, Matty, and Healer Bronson. Each man had a glass of fire whiskey, Severus and Lucius both had a cigarette in hand.

"I didn't know you smoked," Jordan commented to Severus and then he looked at Lucius, "You either."

"Rare occasions, only when my nerves are worked up. Don't let it slip to Hermione, please, she hates it."

Lucius nodded, "Narcissa either, she hexed my mouth shut the last time she found them in my robes." Severus snorted at that.

"So, what's this meeting for? Abby still thinks I'm meeting with my coaches. She's either going to get suspicious or worried if I'm gone too long. Besides, I'm sure she's driving Edward and Jane mad by now."

"I slipped Abby a Dreamless Sleep potion, she shouldn't wake until morning," Healer Bronson commented from Matty's right.

"Abby's asleep on my couch, and she's the reason for this meeting," Severus started. He held his hand up when he saw Jordan and Matty both open their mouths. "Abby's memories, did you notice anything about them." Jordan and Matty looked like they were thinking and then both looked confused.

"What exactly?" Healer Bronson asked. "A lot of things in Abby's memory were a blur, but that's understandable with all the trauma she was put through."

"The blackouts," Severus continued, "Some of them weren't from Abby fainting."

"You think someone altered Abby's memories?" Matty asked.

Severus nodded, "Abby did."

Jordan shook his head, "Why would Abby alter her own memories? This doesn't make any sense. How do you know it was Abby who did it anyway?"

"I could tell by the way a few of the blackouts cut in that it was Abby taking things out. I have enough experience with altering my own memory, from when I was a spy, to know what it looks like."

"Why would she alter them, especially when it was just us viewing them? We aren't a threat to Abby." Matty commented, almost harshly. He was at the point where he was getting upset, but still wanted to know what was going on.

"Well," Severus started, "There are events that Abby either isn't ready for us to see or doesn't want us to see at all. Either, something that has happened to her or something that she did."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Matty shouted angrily and shot out of his chair and knocked it over. "After all she's been through and you are accusing Abby of doing something for the dark! You're her father, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Severus jumped out of his seat, "That's not what I said! I'm not accusing anyone of anything!" Lucius grabbed onto Matty and Albus stepped over to Severus.

"I think that, perhaps, we should continue this meeting in a week or so?" Albus suggested. "Abby may come around and share with someone what she is hiding. I think everyone here is in need of sleep, before you two start throwing hexes."

Matty sighed and racked a hand through his brown hair, "Abby's been tight lipped about what happened. She doesn't even want to think about it, let alone talk about it. I've been trying but she shuts down every time I try to bring it up. She's been trying to be happy, but I think she's faking it. Well, I know she's faking it. Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of accusing Abby. I'm just tired and I haven't been myself."

Severus nodded, "I apologize as well. I wasn't accusing Abby of anything, just looking at the options. Let's postpone this meeting until next Sunday. I will work on viewing Abby's memories more and see if she just blocked them out or if she actually extracted them. Jordan, I know that since you and your wife have been staying in the castle you two have been spending a lot of time with Abby and Matty. Please, let us know if she says anything to either of you. The rest of us need to be careful to listen to what Abby is saying, just in case she slips and says something. We will meet next Sunday and see if anything new has surfaced."

Severus assisted Matty in taking his kids and Abby back to their chambers. He was exhausted by the time he actually made it to his and Hermione's bedroom. Hermione was surprisingly awake, she was sitting up and reading a book.

"You should be sleeping," Severus said as he stripped down to his boxers and got in bed. Hermione placed a book mark in her book and sat it on her nightstand.

"I'm feeling pretty good, so I wanted to read. Besides, I wanted to wait up for you." She bent over and kissed Severus. She drew back and raised her eyebrows, "Smoking again?" Severus silently cursed himself for forgetting to do a cleansing charm. It had been a long night and that was the last thing on his mind.

"No…."Severus sounded completely unconvincing. Hermione smirked down at Severus, causing him to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. She gave him a genuine smile and kissed him lightly again.

"I think I can let it slid, seeing as all the stress you've been under lately," Hermione remarked as she laid down beside Severus and cuddled into him. "But, if you don't stop soon I will have to take some tips from Narcissa on how she got Lucius to quit."

Hermione giggled when she felt the rumble of laughter go through Severus' chest.

-If you're reading this review please!


	19. Chapter 19

Severus stretched his arm across the sheets of his bed to find Hermione's side empty. He peeked his eyes open and found the bathroom door open and the light off. Letting out a long sigh, Severus slowly got up from the bed. He knew it was still early in the morning, but he was sure he should have been up by now to get the kids ready to go to the learning center. Walking out into the living room, Severus saw Hermione sitting on the couch and getting Ethan ready for the day. He could hear the twins in the kitchen with Edward and Jane.

"You should have woken me up, so I could have gotten the kids ready," Severus commented sleepily and sat down next to Hermione.

"You need the sleep love," Hermione responded. "Besides, I feel good this morning. It's nothing that I can't do." Severus smiled and sat down next to Hermione, who was tying Ethan's shoe. "Is Abby still coming this morning?"

"Mmm hmm, Matty has to practice with the team today. Isabelle is going to go to the learning center with Ethan and the twins, and my mum is coming to get Matthew. I imagine she will stay down here for most of the day."

Just as Severus finished speaking the floo lit up and Abby, Matty, and the kids stepped out. Abby looked like she either hadn't slept at all or had just woken up. Severus and Hermione were sure she hadn't slept, because she looked completely disgruntled. Matty was glancing at her worriedly as he carried Matthew over toward Severus. Abby had taken Isabelle's hand and was walking her into the kitchen, Ethan had jumped off the couch and followed them.

"Is Abby alright?" Hermione asked, as Matty handed Matthew to Severus.

"She had a long night. Abby took a calming draught and feel asleep last night but woke up in the middle of the night screaming, which woke Matthew up. We had a hard time getting him back to sleep. I fell asleep soon after Matthew, I'm positive Abby never went back to sleep. I tried to talk her into a dreamless sleep potion since the kids would be looked after today, but she snapped at me. That's why she looks exhausted."

"Maybe I can get her to take it," Severus commented. Abby walked out of the kitchen and over to Matty, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

"Abby seems sad or just out of it," Hermione whispered to Severus. They heard Abby apologize to Matty and he just smiled at her and told her not to worry about it and to just get some rest. Matty walked Abby over to the couch and had her sit by Severus and Hermione.

"It's cold in here," Abby yawned. Severus smirked and summoned a blanket from his room and draped it over Abby. He knew once she curled under the blanket and got warm she'd be out. "Thanks," Abby said sleepily.

"I need to get ready for the day and take the kids to Molly and Ginny, do you ladies need anything?" Severus asked and kissed Hermione softly.

"No, I think I'm just going to relax and wait for your mum to get here," Hermione answered and took Matthew from Severus. Severus waved his arm and enlarged the couch and pulled Abby's legs up onto it so she was laying down. Abby grunted something as her eyes were fluttering shut. "Severus, should we try to get her to take a dreamless sleep potion?"

"I'm afraid if we force it on her she won't take it and won't sleep at all. At least she's actually going to sleep for a little while. If there's any problems when I go to work just have someone floo me in my office or send me a Patronus."

Three hours later found Severus sitting at his desk in his office, the budget in one hand and a glass of fire whiskey in the other. He was scowling down at a letter he had received from one of the student's parents, complaining about how the absence of two professors was taking a toll on their child's education. Severus was sure if he told them what an idiot their son really was the parents would pull the dunderhead from the school and the problem would be solved.

"That's exactly why I'm glad I'm not the Headmaster," Lucius commented on the look on Severus' face, from the office door. Severus just raised an eyebrow and Lucius grinned and walked over to Severus' desk, handing him a cigarette.

"I don't know what's going to kill me first," Severus commented as he lit his cigarette. "My family or the shit that goes with this job."

Lucius grinned harder, "I'm going to go with your family. Your children are completely nutters, including your adult child who knows exactly how to push your buttons. Not to mention your wife is a spit fire, who I wouldn't even want to battle with. I say all of this with complete love, by the way."

Severus snorted, "I can't argue with any of that. So, what do I owe this visit? School business?"

Lucius shook his head, "Just a visit. You've been looking a little worn out lately. I was going to come here and offer you a drink, seeing as you had that covered I thought a cigarette was in order."

Severus smirked and handed Lucius a drink, "You're usually not one to drink before dinner, and seeing as it's not quit 10:30 yet I'm going to venture to say that something's up."

Lucius sighed, "Nothing new, the usual shit. This whole new war is getting the best of me I believe. We lived through one, I didn't think I'd live to see another. Not to mention I spent almost a month thinking my son was dead. I know you know exactly how I feel on both of those issues."

Severus nodded, "It's not a war, yet. But, these last couple of months have been hell. Between Abby and Hermione looking like death and my other children being themselves I'm surprised I haven't drank myself to death." A knock sounded on the door and a deep scowl set on Severus' face. "Here comes another ban of my existence, who's either going to get me fired, divorced, or both. Whatever happens, you are not leaving this room."

Lucius just raised an eyebrow as Severus beckoned for whoever was on the other side of the door to come in. Lucius nearly grinned when Meghan Coppertone walked through the door. She was free of her robes and it appeared that her skirt was slightly shorter than it should have been. Severus stood from his seat and walked around his desk, standing next to where Lucius was sitting.

"What can I do for you Miss Coppertone?" Severus asked in what appeared to be a neutral voice. Lucius could detect a slight annoyance and something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Meghan smiled and walked closer to Severus, "Sorry Headmaster, I wasn't aware you were busy. I was just coming to see how you were." Lucius couldn't hold back his snort, but only Severus heard it.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I am quit fine Miss Coppertone and as you pointed out I am rather busy. I suggest you report back to whatever class you have come from." He gently grabbed Meghan's upper arm and escorted her to the door. She smiled sweetly and wrapped her fingers around Severus' hand that was touching her arm.

"You seemed very distracted at breakfast this morning, I just thought I could cheer you up."

"As I said, I am quit fine. Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Coppertone." Severus nearly pushed her through the door and closed and warded it behind her. He signed and laid his head on the door.

"Does Hermione know Miss Coppertone is still trying to get into your pants?" Lucius grinned.

Severus sighed and retreated from the door, walking back toward his chair. "Not to this extent. Meghan had actually started to leave me alone, but once the public got wind of Hermione's injuries Meghan has been back at it, full force."

"Well I guess there could be worse things that could happen to you than being hit on by a very attractive young women."

Severus snorted, "You don't even know the half of it. Besides, I haven't had sex with my wife in close to two months, which I know isn't her fault, but I'm dying over here."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Are you thinking of cheating on Hermione?"

Severus scowled, "Fuck no! I would never do that to her, I'm far too in love with Hermione to even consider that. Anyway, do you know what she would do to me if I did cheat on her? I wouldn't have any balls left!

Lucius laughed and put his cigarette out and then stood up, "I have a class in about ten minutes I need to get going. We should do this more often, with all this war shit and our families we don't speak as much as we used to."

Severus nodded, "Stop by my office tonight around 10. I'm way behind on paperwork and I've been coming up here around then, when Hermione and the kids go to bed."

Lucius had left Severus a pack of cigarettes and Severus was currently working on his second one while he continued looking over the budget. It had been nearly forty five minutes since Lucius had left before Severus was interrupted again.

"Severus!" Hermione's panicked voice came through the floo, as her head appeared.

"Holy fuck!" Severus jumped and literally threw his cigarette onto the floor, out of view. "You scared the shit out of me! What's the matter?" Severus got up from his chair, smashing the cigarette with his boot, and walked toward the fireplace.

"Floo down to our chambers and hurry up!" Severus picked up the pace at the panic in Hermione's voice and flooed down to his chambers immediately. The sight before him was confusing.

Abby stood next to the chamber door and had her wand pointed at Hermione, Eileen, Jane, and Edward who were standing about ten feet in front of her. Abby's hair was sticking up on one side of her head and there were bags under her eyes, it was obvious she had just woken up. But, she looked completely disoriented.

"What's going on?" Severus asked as he walked up beside Hermione.

"Abby thinks she's dead," Hermione said, never taking her eyes off Abby.

"What?" the disbelief was evident in Severus' voice.

"Abby's been asleep since you left this morning. She started screaming about ten minutes ago and your mum woke her up. Abby's been completely out of it since then. I don't know what she was dreaming about, but it made her think she's dead. I'm not sure who or what she thinks we are but she won't let us near her. She tried to set us on fire when we tried to calm her down." Severus noticed the black lines that were on the floor in front of them and the wall beside them.

"Everyone back up," Severus said cautiously and pushed Hermione behind him, in Edward's direction. "Mum, contact Healer Bronson, but don't have him floo in until I say so." Severus slowly edged his way toward Abby. He only got about a foot before she responded.

"Stop!" Abby yelled. "I know how to kill Inferi! I will light you up if you get any closer!

"Abby," Severus said softly. "I'm not an Inferi, I'm your father. You know, the person you aren't usually sure whether to hug or call an asshole. Think about it, I don't even resemble an Inferi and Inferi don't speak."

Abby pointed her wand firmly at Severus, "Shut up! I know I'm dead, I don't know how this world works, so shut up before I fucking kill you!"

"Abby you're not dead!"

"No one can survive what they did to me! My _real_ father or grandfather couldn't even survive that shit!" Severus was torn between letting Abby continue to see if she'd reveal what had happened in the memories that she had tampered with or talking her back to sanity. The scared shitless look on her face made him go with the latter.

Severus sighed, "Abby think. You were missing for a month, but you escaped. Remember the memories you showed us. The man with the burns helped you escape into the woods. I can only reveal the memories you showed us, I know you didn't show us everything. I found you in our beach house, nearly dead. Healer Bronson and Poppy took care of you in the infirmary for about two weeks until they released you for rest in your chambers. Think Abby, you survived, you've just had a bad dream."

Abby was starting to falter but she shook her head, "I..I..I couldn't have survived all of that."

"But you did Abby, because you're strong and stubborn. You weren't going to let those assholes get the best of you." Severus was slowly walking toward her as he spoke, he had wordlessly put a shield up around himself and everyone else in the room just in case things got crazy.

"Don't come any closer," Abby whispered as she backed into the wall, her voice was starting to shake.

"Abby, it's alright. You just need to relax, you woke up suddenly from a deep sleep that's why you are disoriented." Severus slowly lifted his hand up so he wouldn't startle Abby and gently grabbed on to her hand that was holding her wand and pushed it down slowly. Abby slid her back against the wall and sat on the floor. Severus followed her down and sat beside her, pulling Abby into him and wrapping his arms around her. "Love, you are very much alive. Just breath and let yourself wake up."

"The things they did to me…" Abby's voice shook and she buried her head deeper into Severus' chest.

"You altered your memories, you didn't let us see everything. Tell me what you left out."

"I..I can't….Where's Matty?"

Severus rested his head on top of Abby's, "He's practicing with the team. I can try contacting him, it will take a little while because he's in the field."

Abby shook her head, "No, it's okay. Just…Don't leave me."

Severus had his mother contact Healer Bronson so he could look Abby over. Derrick said there was nothing medically wrong with Abby, it just appeared whatever she was dreaming about had completely thrown her for a loop. After Healer Bronson was finished checking Abby over, Abby had surprisingly asked for a dreamless sleep potion. Whatever Abby had been dreaming about she had no interest in dreaming about again. Severus then moved Abby and Hermione into his and Hermione's room so they could rest. Hermione wasn't resting so much as she was being an utter pain in Severus's ass.

"What do you think Abby's hiding from everyone? And why didn't you tell me before?" Hermione asked from her side of the bed. She was sitting up near her pillows with her legs crossed, Abby was laying on Severus' side buried in a blanket and Severus was sitting at the foot of the bed in front of Hermione, with papers in front of him. He was still trying to adjust the budget.

"I have no idea what Abby's hiding and I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't rest if you knew everything, not that you plan on resting anyway," Severus answered, not looking up from his papers.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Someone's in a snarky mood. I can't help that I'm bored! I've been laying around for nearly two months! Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about Abby! She's close to going nutters!"

Severus scowled and looked up, "Of course I'm worried about what's going on! Abby could be converted to the dark side for all we know! I am literally two months behind on paperwork, I have disgruntled parents contacting me daily, our kids are driving me fucking insane, and you won't sit down to rest for five minutes! By the way, Abby has always been a little nutters, you know that!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and couldn't help but grin. She took the papers in Severus' hands and the ones on the bed and pushed them onto the floor. Hermione leaned slightly forward and pulled Severus so he was laying on top of her and the bed.

"You talk about me needing to rest," Hermione grinned. Severus sighed and laid his head on Hermione's chest. "I know you need to get work done Severus, but this weekend you need to take the time to rest and relax. Not getting up in the middle of the night to finish work or to have a drink and a cigarette." Hermione could feel Severus scowl against her chest and she patted his head and smiled, "You forget a refreshening charm sometimes. Not to mention I saw you fling that cigarette down in your office earlier. I know you're stressed but I don't want the drinking and smoking to become a habit love. We have enough to worry about without you being a drunken mess that reeks of smoke."

"That's not going to happen," Severus responded tiredly.

Ten O'clock found Severus and Lucius in Severus' office drinking Brandy and enjoying a cigarette. Lucius had just gotten done telling Severus they he had encountered Harry and Ginny in the hallway near their chambers in a heated argument. Lucius wasn't sure what they were arguing about but he was quite positive Harry would be up to Severus' office to do some male bonding after Ginny was done reaming him out. And Lucius was right, Harry showed up to Severus' office about ten minutes later.

"Got your balls back, Potter?" Lucius grinned as he handed Harry a drink.

"Shut up." Harry scowled. "I don't even know what the fuck we were arguing about. Something about not spending enough time with her and the kids. I'm with them every single day!"

"Ah, those conversations are always fun. Nothing a good shag can't fix."

Severus took a drag of his cigarette, "Buck up Potter, I spent my entire afternoon trying to convince Abby she wasn't dead, Hermione that I'm not turning into an alcoholic, and my kids drove me bat shit the rest of the night. Not to mention Matty being completely pissed off that I didn't contact him when Abby decided to be nutters for a little while. Also, I still can't shag my wife because she's not well enough."

"Eh, maybe you should have another fire whiskey….and a brandy," Harry grinned.

"You know Severus, Hermione may not be able to have sex but I bet she could still give you a nice blow job," Lucius added. Severus scowled at him

Harry grinned harder, "Shit, with all that talking that she does I bet she does wonders with her mouth."

Severus scowled harder and started to open his mouth but then he smirked, "Sorry Potter, but if she were to give me a blow job right now it wouldn't be up to her usual par. You wouldn't believe what she can do with her tongue, not to mention she can deep throat."

Lucius started laughing hard at the look on Harry's face. Harry was looking from Severus to Lucius and then Harry started laughing as well.

"Fuck Severus, what is this war doing to you? The fact that you are willing to tell me about Hermione's sexual endeavors..This is going to be one interesting war." Harry said and downed his entire glass of Brandy.

"That it is," Severus responded, leaning back in his chair and smirking.

-review please- I plan on being back to my weekly updates.


	20. Chapter 20

About a week had passed and Hermione and Abby both had a check up with Healer Bronson and Poppy. Abby was given the go ahead to return fully to her Potion Mistress' duties, but not to the Ministry. Abby was willingly taking a dreamless sleep potion a few days out of the week so her energy level and health was just about back to normal. Healer Bronson said no to the Ministry duties, because he wanted her fully recovered before she jumped back into any altercations. Hermione on the other hand was told she could only teach two classes a day for now, but she could attend meals in the Great Hall. Hermione argued that Abby had been back for less time than she had and Abby's injuries were just as severe, if not worse. Healer Bronson said he couldn't explain it, but Abby's body healed at an alarmingly fast rate. He thought it was something to do with Talon's magic that was coursing through Abby's body. Severus wasn't too thrilled about either one of them starting any kind of work, but he knew if they stayed cooped up in their chambers any longer they were both going to drive him insane. Although, Severus wasn't so sure Abby was just staying in hers or his chambers. There were a few rumors floating around the castle that some of the students had seen Abby in the castle and out on the grounds in the middle of the night, but the students were keeping tight lipped about it in front of the other professors. The students would have to be out past curfew to see Abby and no one wanted to get into trouble. Besides, with Abby being so young she was one of the favorite professors and the kids wouldn't want to rat her out.

Severus had decided that it wouldn't be a good idea for Hermione and Abby to attend breakfast on their first day back. He thought that with their presence missing for over two months the students would get excited that Abby and Hermione had returned and would swarm them. Severus was sure that would be overwhelming for the first morning back. So, he thought that after their first class the rumors would fly around the castle that Abby and Hermione were back to teaching and the students would have either seen their two missing professors by then or heard the rumors that they were back and things would be calmed down by lunch time.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come on! I want to go to the learning center, we are going to the zoo today!" Marissa said excitedly, bouncing beside Severus and pulling on his sleeve.

Severus raised his eyebrows, "Would you calm down! I need to help your mother get settled in the classroom before I take you to Molly and Ginny! Besides, how are you going to the Zoo when no one is permitted to leave the grounds?" Severus was exasperated by the time he was finished talking. The twins had been driving him mad this morning, they had been fired up and ready to go since they woke up.

"It's not the real Zoo, Dad!" Seth piped up. "It's the pretend Zoo since we can't leave Hogwarts! Hagrid is going to show us some animals! Can we go now?"

Hermione grinned at the look on Severus' face. He looked somewhere between completely annoyed and intrigued. The twins ranting made his annoyed side win over.

"If you two don't close your mouth I'm going to have Hagrid fed you to the Hippogriff! It's a biter, ask Uncle Draco!" Hermione burst into giggles as she sat down with Ethan at her desk.

"Uncle Draco got bit by a Hippogriff?" Marissa exclaimed.

"Wicked!" Seth added.

Severus scowled at the two twins and then at Hermione. She was being absolutely no help at the moment. The twins knew not to harass their mother too much until she was better, which led them to harassing their father on a constant basses. A thought crossed Severus' mind and he grinned, "You know, that's the same year your mother punched Uncle Draco in the face."

Hermione's grin faded and she shot a death glare at Severus. The twin's faces were in complete awe when they ran over to Hermione and bombarded her with fifty questions. Severus just smirked, at least his kids attention was off of him for a few moments.

"What is all the commotion in here? I can hear the twins all the way down the hall," Eileen asked as she walked into Hermione's classroom. Matthew was in her arms with his head buried in Eileen's neck and Isabelle was walking beside her.

"The twins are excited about the animals Hagrid is going to show them this morning at the learning center," Severus answered. Matthew popped his head up when he heard Severus' voice and changed his hair to match Severus' as he reached over to him. Severus took Matthew and cuddled him into his chest, "Why do you have Isabelle too?"

"When I went to get Matthew from Abby and Matty, the two were in a heated discussion. I offered to take Isabelle to the learning center so they could talk about whatever it was they needed to talk about."

"I'm sure Abby is probably driving Matty a little mad since she's been on bed rest for so long."

"I don't think they were arguing. It appeared they were discussing something serious, but neither seemed to be angry." Severus just shrugged at Eileen's comment. "Anyway, I was just coming by to see if you wanted me to take the twins and Ethan to the learning center too."

"Yes, take them!" Hermione said quickly, smiling at the twins. They were still in a fit of giggles over their mother punching Uncle Draco in the face when she was in Hogwarts.

"Jerk," Hermione said playfully to Severus, after all the kids had left with Eileen. Severus smirked and came up behind Hermione as she stood at her desk, wrapping his arms around her waist. He began nibbling on her ear. "Mmmm, as much as I want you to continue Severus, I'm pretty sure I'd pass out if we did anything intimate."

"I'm willing to take the chance, if you are," Severus said seductively.

Hermione giggled and smacked the back of his leg, "Stop it!" Severus sighed and pulled his lips off her ear but still kept them close.

"I'll come relieve you after your second class. I want you to rest after that, before lunch."

"I know love, you don't have to keep telling me," Hermione sounded slightly annoyed here.

"Well, if you'd listen for a change I wouldn't have to keep repeating myself." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going down to breakfast. I'll see you in a few hours." Severus kissed the top of Hermione's head and swept from the room.

"Severus! Wait up!" Severus turned around and saw Harry jogging toward him in the hallway. He began walking to breakfast again when Harry caught up to him. "Are you and Lucius going to be in your office tonight?"

Severus shrugged, "I'm always go to my office after the kids and Hermione are in bed. Lucius usually comes up and joins me for a while."

"Would you mind if I join you two? Ginny is pissed off at me again. Ron has rounds tonight and Draco still hasn't completely recovered so he's usually exhausted by nine, I just need to get out of my chambers for a little while."

Severus smirked, "Women troubles again, Potter." Harry glared, making Severus smirk harder. "Lucius usually joins me in my office around ten." Before Harry could reply two voices could be heard yelling from around the corner.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU STUPID BINT!" One voice yelled out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? I WILL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF! The second voice retorted.

Severus sighed and pinched his noise. He could tell by the pitch of the voices that it was two of his students arguing. This was all he needed to start his day was two dunderheads trying to Hex each other. Severus looked over at Harry who was smirking and shaking his head. The yelling continued as Harry and Severus rounded the corner.

"I hope the two of you enjoy detention with Filch…." Severus started but trailed off when he took the scene into view. Meghan Coppertone was standing over a seventh year Slytherin with her wand was pointed at his crouch. Severus could see Meghan's mouth starting to form a curse so he darted at her, grabbing her wand hand with his right hand and wrapping his left arm around her waist. He pulled her back into his chest and flung her around so she was facing away from the boy. Harry had his wand out and pointing it at Meghan. "What hell is going on?" Severus bellowed, not letting go of Meghan.

"That nutter was going to hex me!" The seventh year boy said angrily, standing from the floor.

"Who are you calling a nutter?" Meghan bellowed and started struggling against Severus. "Let me go! I'm going to hex the shit out of him!"

"Ms Coppertone! Stop it!" Severus spat and pushed her into the wall, so it was easier to hang on to her. "Potter, take Mr Ashton to breakfast and get his side of the story. Assign detention as you see fit." Harry nodded and started walking with the seventh year to the Great Hall. "Ms Coppertone we are not moving from this hallway until you calm down!"

Meghan let out a loud shriek and huffed. It took a moment but Severus realized her breathing had calmed slightly but he could see tears rolling down the side of her face. Severus gently let go of her and turned her around. He placed his left arm on the wall beside Meghan's head and his right foot on the other side of her body. Severus figured if she tried to run he would either clothes line her or trip her, but also gave them enough space so it didn't look like they were in any compromising positions.

"What was all that about?" Severus asked, trying to remain calm.

"Nothing," Meghan said looking at the floor, whipping the tears from her eyes. "Boys are just stupid…"

"Well, that's probably the millionth time I've heard that line in the last twelve years." Meghan cracked a smile and glanced up at Severus but back down to the floor. Since Meghan didn't seem like a flight risk anymore, Severus removed his arm and foot from the wall and backed up. "Now, is the conversation that started this all out brawl something I need to be informed of?"

Meghan shook her head, "No, we were just arguing about our relationship or lack of relationship or something, I'm not really sure now…"

"Words of advice, when arguing with your partner don't threaten to hex off any body parts, especially the ones he enjoys." Meghan grinned at that. "If you plan on speaking to Mr Ashton again, wait until this evening when you both have cooled down. With that being said, I'm giving you detention, two days with Filch and three days with Hagrid. Now, be on your way to breakfast."

Severus watched Meghan smile at him and then turn and walk toward the Great Hall. Severus figured it was a plus that Meghan hadn't tried to seduce him in anyway.

SHS

Hermione sat at her desk in her classroom. She had just finished her second class and was grading the papers from her first class of the day. She came to Addison's paper and smiled, that boy had been watching her like a hawk. She was sure that was something Severus and probably her parents had to do with. It was the first time Addison had been so quiet and attentive, she was sure that would wear off in a week. Addison's attention span was just as short as Abby's, if that were even possible.

"Excuse me, Professor Granger," Katelyn Avery, a first year Gryffindor said softly from the doorway.

"How can I help you, Ms Avery?" Hermione said with a bright smile. Kate was one of Hermione's favorite first year students. Partly because Katelyn was a descendent of the Avery family, known death eaters from the very beginning, and yet somehow Katelyn made it into Gryffindor. The first couple weeks of school made it clear that Kate was nothing like the rest of the Avery family. She's shy, caring, hated confrontation, and hated hurting anyway.

"Professor Pierson asked me to bring you a note," Kate said as she handed Hermione a piece of yellow paper. "Oh, and she told me to tell you something. Professor Pierson said the bat is lurking, so be careful." Hermione let out a loud laugh, half because Kate seemed absolutely confused and half because she loved Abby's sense of humor. "What does that mean?"

Hermione grinned, "It means Headmaster Snape is checking on Professor Pierson and is probably headed this way. He wants to make sure the two of us are not over doing it on our first day back.

"Oh, right. I heard you were almost killed, but Professor Pierson saved you. And Professor Pierson was saved by a burned man, but they were going to let her live anyway."

Hermione completely stopped looking over her papers and looked up at Kate. She gestured for Kate to sit down, "How do you know that? The reporters weren't told any of that information."

Kate paled slightly, "Sssorry, I overheard my father talking to some of his friends about a month ago. Once he found out I was listening he….I…..I'm sorry…"

Hermione waved her hand and gave her another bright smile; the poor girl looked like she was going to break down into tears, "No harm done. I was just curious as to how you knew that, is all." Hermione wanted to push and ask her about what her father had done, but was afraid of the girl's reaction. Hermione had already suspected that Kate was abused at home; she had seen unmistakable bruises on her arm that formed a hand print after coming back from Holiday. Hermione had questioned Kate about them, but she just stuck to the story that she got her arm caught in a chain on a swing.

"Why does Professor Pierson call Headmaster Snape a bat? Isn't he her father?" Kate was obviously trying to change the subject, but also seemed quite interested in the question she had asked.

Hermione smirked and nodded, "Abby loves pressing her father's buttons and both of them love teasing each other. It's something they've done since Abby was a little girl."

"Oh….I didn't think Headmaster Snape was mean to his kids…" Hermione tried to school her features. She assumed Kate associated all her interactions with her parents as negative.

"Not mean teasing," Hermione said softly. "Abby and her father love each other very much. You know, it's not unusual even now for me to come home and Abby and her father to be curled up on the couch together asleep or Headmaster Snape trying to make her laugh because Abby's had a bad day. That goes for all our kids too. No matter how much they all tease each other or get angry at one another they love each other very much." Kate just nodded and looked sad. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Kate nodded and smiled, "I have a baby brother, he was born around the same time Professor Pierson's son was. My brother's name is Styles."

Hermione smiled, "I'm sure you and your brother will have a similar type of relationship that my children do. Now, I believe it's lunch time."

"I believe you're right," Severus said from the doorway.

Hermione smirked, "Lurking the hallways are we?" Kate giggled at this, causing Severus to raise an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not, just something Abby told me."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Merlin only knows what that girl came up with." Severus walked into the classroom and over to Hermione, but directed his next statement at Kate, "Ms Avery, if you ever have children don't name them Abigail. They are completely nutters." Kate giggled even harder and stood up, walking toward the door.

"Bye Professor Granger, Headmaster Snape."

"Did she get into trouble?" Severus asked as helped Hermione out of her chair, after Kate left the room.

"No, she was delivering a note from Abby. Kate said something interesting though. She knew some of the details of mine and Abby's disappearances that weren't told to the press."

Severus looked curious and then shrugged, "I guess that's to be expected. Her family has always followed dark leaders. Whoever is uprising now, I'm sure they are supporting them in any way possible."

Hermione sighed, "I just wish we could get her out of there, I know they have to be hurting that poor girl."

"We will do what we can, but for now she's safe at Hogwarts." Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the door of the classroom, "Let's get to the Great Hall, I'm starving."

SHS

Ten O'clock found Severus, Lucius, and Harry in Severus' office, all three had alcohol in hand and Lucius and Severus both were midway through their cigarettes. The men were in an in depth conversation about quidditich when a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter," Severus said casually.

"Er, is it a student?" Harry asked gesturing toward his glass and looking around, trying to find a place to put it. Severus shook his head no, just as the door opened and Matty walked in.

"I'm not interrupting something am I? Edward said he was sure you were in your office Severus, I didn't realize you were having a meeting…"

"Have a sit," Severus said as he conjured a chair out of a book. "We're not having a meeting, just a little down time. Where are Abby and the kids?"

Matty sat down in the chair and poured himself some firewhiskey, "Abby's asleep. She was exhausted after teaching and attending meals all day. She willingly took a sleeping potion after dinner. Isabelle insisted on sleeping in bed with Ethan. Jane said it was fine and that she and Edward would watch over Matthew for the night also, so I could get some rest. I wasn't really tired and Edward said that you were in your office."

"Male bonding it is," Harry said happily. "I could use an hour away from my chambers every now and then."

"Still not getting laid, Potter?" Lucius smirked.

"Shut up!...Ginny hasn't let me touch her in two weeks." The disappointment was clear in Harry's voice.

"That's when you make her," Severus said after taking a drag from his cigarette.

Harry scowled, "I'm not rapping my wife!"

"Not rape her, you idiot!" Severus gave him an evil glare and put his cigarette out. He leaned forward on his desk, "Seduce her, make it so she can't resist you."

Harry huffed, "I'm sorry Severus, I'm not you. Women don't swoon all over me for my deep and sexy voice and my long fingers.."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Those words are never allowed to leave your mouth again, Potter." Matty let out a back of laughter, drawing the attention to him.

"So, Matty, how's your sex life?" Harry asked with a smirk. Severus and Lucius both scowled.

Matty sighed, "There's nothing to tell really. Abby is just now fully recovered and besides, she's extremely jumpy anytime I touch her."

"Don't worry, Severus isn't getting laid either," Lucius said with a smirk, changing the subject of sex away from his goddaughter.

Severus glared, "Oh don't any of you worry, once Hermione is fully recovered I'm going to shag her into unconsciousness."

"For now you will have to stick with advances from Meghan Coppertone," Harry grinned.

"Again!" Lucius was semi-surprised.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Harry and I broke up a spat between her and her boyfriend or whatever they are. She actually wasn't flirting with me, Ms Coppertone was too busy trying to hex Mr Ashton's balls off."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, but she was steadily watching you all day today. I think your admirer is back."

Severus scowled, "That's just what I need right now is a lovesick teenager, who is going to get murdered by my wife."

Another knock sounded from the door and Severus got an odd expression on his face. He beckoned for the visitors to come in and Jordan Chambers and Kingsley stepped inside. Ever since the attack on Abby, Hermione, and Draco, Jordan and his pregnant wife had been staying at Hogwarts. They would obviously be in danger anywhere else.

"Severus, I have something of an urgent matter to discuss with you," Kingsley said quickly. Harry, Lucius, and Matty stood to leave but Kinglsey gestured for them to sit down. "I have another mission that needs to be attended to."

"Hermione, Abby, nor Draco are going anywhere near this mission," Severus stated seriously.

Kingsley shook his head, "No, I need people experienced from the last war. I need you Severus, Lucius, and Harry, you three will be working with Jordan on this one."

-review please-


	21. Chapter 21

The mission that Kingsley sent Severus, Lucius, and Harry on was tedious, but needed. The three had to go in disguise to a shady bar in Knockturn Alley and just listen to a conversation between two Death Eaters. Hermione was upset when she found out that Severus was going on the mission. She was afraid Severus was going to get hurt and became slightly frantic. Severus had to have Healer Bronson slip her a heavy calming drought before he left that night. The relief was evident in Hermione's face when she woke up next to Severus watching her sleep the next morning, but she was so angry she wouldn't speak to him until he cornered her in the hallway after dinner that night. Abby was furious when she found out she wasn't included in the mission. She nearly hexed Kingsley when she was trying to talk him into letting her go. Kingsley refused, saying Healer Bronson hadn't cleared Abby for ministry work.

Derick had to call Matty and Severus to the infirmary, because Abby had sought him out and was in a rage. She was determined to get Derick to clear her for the mission, but he refused. Derrick tried to reason with her, telling Abby she still wasn't resting or eating properly, but she wouldn't listen. When Severus and Matty showed up in the infirmary, Severus tried getting Abby to relax but she was too far into her outburst to even listen to him. What Matty did completely surprised Severus and Derick, but what was more shocking was that Abby responded to him. Matty stalked toward Abby, anger was etched into his face, but there was something else there too. Abby started to back away from Matty; he literally backed her into the infirmary wall. Matty was already close to a foot taller than Abby, but it almost seemed like he in grew in height, towering over Abby. Matty had her pinned against the wall with his hands against the wall on both sides of her head. Matty started speaking quietly and Abby flushed, turning her head to the side. Matty leaned his head down and started whispering into ear, her mouth parted slightly and her eyes started to dilate. Severus had no idea what Matty was saying to Abby, but it was obvious Abby was completely turned on. That put an end to Abby's outburst. A few moments later Matty and Abby quietly left the infirmary. Severus didn't really want to know what Matty said to Abby, he was just happy Matty had found a way to control Abby's outburst.

Hermione, on the other hand, was driving Severus mad. It had been a month since Hermione had started back to teaching and she was nearly back to teaching all classes. She usually couldn't make it through the last class without being completely drained. Her energy levels were up though, Derick thought that within the next week Hermione would be fine to go back to teaching all day. She would still just need to take it easy and rest at night. The thing was, she was now becoming antsy and wasn't really resting. At night, Hermione was all over the castle, either playing with the kids or visiting with her friends and family. This is how Hermione caught wind of Meghan Coppertone pursuing Severus again. Hermione came back to her chambers pissed off the night she found out. She and Severus got into a huge argument about why he didn't tell her about Meghan and then that led to an argument about Severus lying about drinking and smoking.

The argument had happened just last night and Hermione was still angry. Severus had said that he didn't want to say anything to Hermione because she was already stressed from trying to take back on her classes and he didn't want to add on to that. Severus then led into that Hermione had been cleared by Derick for two weeks that she could have sex and yet she refused to touch him. That turned into Hermione screaming at Severus that if he wanted Meghan Coppertone to touch him then he should go get her, but she sure as hell wasn't touching him now. Severus refused to leave the bedroom, so Hermione ended up telling Marissa and Seth she was having a slumber party in her room and slept in there with them.

Abby had sent Hermione an owl asking for Hermione to come to her potions classroom before dinner. When Hermione walked through the open door she couldn't help but smile. Matty had Abby wrapped in his arms and was smirking down at her, Abby was in a fit of giggles. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had seen Abby so happy.

"Am I interrupting?" Hermione smiled. Matty and Abby both looked over at her.

"No, he was just leaving," Abby said through her giggles and put her hands on Matty's chest, trying to push him away.

Matty tightened his hold on her smiled, "Remember to eat if you're drinking. You don't eat as it is and I don't want you throwing up all over our chambers." Matty bent closer to Abby's ear and whispered something. Abby's eyes immediately turned heated. He swopped down and gently kissed her and then let her go, saying his goodbyes to her and Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "You're drinking?"

Abby grinned, "No, WE are drinking." Hermione made a face and started to say something but Abby cut her off, "It's not just us either. Most of the staff will be joining us in my chambers tonight after dinner. The castle added some rooms in my chambers so that Matty and I could throw a party. Dad mumbled something in passing about you two having a spat and he said you were sure to hex him if he approached you about this."

Hermione smirked, "Hexing your father does seem appealing at the moment, but I don't know about drinking."

"Come on, Hermione! It will be fun. Matty's parents are going to watch our kids and I already talked to your mum and dad, they have agreed to watch the twins and Ethan for the entire night. So maybe you and dad can talk later and settle whatever you two are fighting about."

"I could use some girl time…."

"See! Ginny's coming too! We can get drunk and talk about our insane husbands."

Hermione smiled, "You and your husband seem to be getting along well. I must say Abby that with everything going on, every time I see you with Matty you are beaming with happiness."

"A few weeks ago when Isabelle and Matthew stayed with you and dad for the weekend, Matty and I talked, literally all weekend. I…I..I told him some things I haven't told anyone…and we're great."

Hermione was curious but didn't want to push, "I can't remember the last time I saw you this happy Abby, and that makes me happy." Abby smiled brightly at her and pulled her into the hallway, walking toward the Great Hall.

Dinner was pretty quiet on Hermione's part. Thankfully she was starving, so she could concentrate on her food and avoid Severus, who was practically staring at her trying to make eye contact. Abby was sitting on the other side of her and in a very animated discussion with Draco. Hermione did note that Abby was only picking at her food and when Hermione questioned her, Abby told her she couldn't help it that some of the potions she had taken had interfered with her appetite. Abby also explained that that morning Derick had stopped Abby's last potion for her injuries and hopefully Abby's stomach would be back to normal in a few days. Hermione understood that, some of the potions she had been taking did the same thing to her stomach as well.

"Are you going to grace everyone with your presence at Abby's party?" Severus leaned over and asked Hermione, making her jump. She had been so deep into thought she had actually forgotten Severus was there.

"Possibly," Hermione's voice was indifferent. "I'm sure you will be there, seeing as drinking is involved."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm not an alcoholic Hermione, I just indulge in a drink with Lucius and the other men in the castle most nights. I can't even remember the last time I was drunk."

"Maybe you should ask Meghan Coppertone, I'm sure she will remember."

"Not this again!" Severus whispered. "Would you let it go! She's a child, why the hell would I want her when I have you!"

A loud bang came from the Slytherin table, getting the attention of everyone in the hall. Meghan Coppertone and her boyfriend were standing in the aisle, their plates and food were all over the floor and they both had their wands raised at each other. When the two noticed everyone in the hall was watching them and Severus stood up, they both turned and stormed out of the hall. Severus started cursing and muttering under his breath as he quickly followed them out of the hall. Hermione, Abby, Draco, and Harry followed.

By the time Hermione, Abby, Draco, and Harry got out of the Great Hall, Severus had the two teenagers stopped in the hallway. All that could be heard was the two teens yelling and threatening each other. Severus silenced them and Meghan promptly burst into tears and dove into Severus' chest. The boyfriend let out an exasperated yell and stomped off down the hall, Draco followed him. Severus sighed and wrapped an arm around Meghan's shoulders. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of them.

"Let's go to my chambers," Abby said as she scowled at Severus and looped her arm through Hermione's. Severus was looking reluctantly between Meghan and Hermione.

"Yes, I'm going to need that drink," Hermione replied.

Matty, Derick, and Derick's wife were the only people in Matty and Abby's chambers when Hermione and Abby arrived. Everyone else was still finishing up dinner and trying to deal with Meghan Coppertone and her boyfriend. Hermione was angrier at Severus then she had been this morning. In reality, she knew Severus was just trying to be a good Headmaster and be there for his students, but Hermione also knew that Meghan had probably hatched that plan just so she could come into contact with Severus. Severus thought he was sex deprived now; well he had another thing coming. As much as Hermione wanted to jump Severus, because she was feeling deprived herself, the thought of Meghan Coppertone pushed her over the edge and Severus would be lucky if Hermione let him touch her before the school year was up.

"Alright, where's my drink?!" Abby asked happily as she walked over to Matty. He was standing by the fireplace talking to Derick and his wife.

Matty raised an eyebrow, "Did you eat dinner?"

Abby let out an exasperated sigh and threw up her hands, "I tried, ask Hermione. I ate as much as my stomach would let me. I don't think those potions are still out of my system, my stomach still doesn't feel right."

"And you think drinking isn't going to mess with your stomach?"

"Well, I always eat when I drink, you know that. Now, give us our drinks!" Abby ended the sentence in a giggle. Hermione couldn't believe how good of a mood Abby was in. Just two weeks ago Hermione was sure that Abby was on the verge of going nutters again. "Besides, you better get Hermione a drink before we have to cover up Meghan Coppertone's murder." Hermione scowled at that, prompting Matty to hand Hermione a drink.

An hour later the party was in full swing. Albus and Eileen were currently in Severus' office taking on any problems with the students. Being a Friday night, most the students were hanging out with their friends enjoying themselves so Severus didn't foresee any problems arising. He decided to stay sober just in case, along with a few other staff members. Abby and Hermione were buzzed. Abby was close to being pissed, while Hermione was trying to be at least coherent. Severus had left Hermione alone for the most part, but had been watching her the entire night. He was currently sitting with Matty, Derick, Lucius, Jordan Chambers and Harry.

"Why does food keep appearing every time Abby mentions something? I heard her say Pizza and the next thing I know she's eating a slice and then I heard her chocolate and then a candy bar appears in her hand," Harry asked bewilderedly.

"I spoke with the house elves before the party, they agreed that for tonight whenever Abby said she wanted to eat something or something sounded good to eat that they would find it or make it for her."

"I thought her stomach had been bothering her," Severus commented.

Derick nodded, "It has, but I slipped a muscle relaxant for her stomach into her first drink tonight. Abby was reluctant to take it this morning because she said her brain doesn't seem so fuzzy since she's been off all the potions. She didn't want to hear it when I told her it would only affect her stomach and not her mind, and Matty was at practice so I didn't have him to convince her to take it. So, by the end of the night she's going to be piss drunk but not hungry at all."

Severus turned to Matty, "What was that with you two that day in the infirmary? You just strolled in and took control of the situation, and Abby surprisingly let you." Matty just smirked and took a drink of his beer.

"Yes! A turkey sandwich! I love magic!" Abby could be heard squealing for the couch where she was sitting with Ginny, Jordan's wife Shelly, and Hermione. A turkey sandwich on a plate had appeared on Abby's lap as soon as she said something about one. Hermione and Ginny looked confused but just let it go as Abby started talking about something and eating her sandwich.

"So, what's up with you and Hermione?" Lucius asked.

Severus rolled his eyes, "We argued about everything last night. It ranged from Meghan Coppertone to me smoking. She tried to kick me out of the bedroom but I refused to leave, so she ended up sleeping with the twins. I swear I'm never going to have sex again at this rate, especially with Ms Coppertone bursting into tears and seeking my comfort in the hallway."

"You need to take your own advice," Matty commented casually.

"What? I don't follow."

"When Harry and Ginny were fighting, you told Harry to make it so that Ginny couldn't resist Harry and that she would pretty much be craving him. Not that you want to know this, but after Abby came back from being abducted she was so jumpy and out of sorts I hadn't laid a hand on her until about two weeks ago. Abby did open up to me and tell me some things, but we found something that worked for us. It's something that Abby can't resist, and she craves it."

A part of Severus wanted to ask Matty what he and Abby had been up to, but his father side kicked in and he didn't want to know anything about Abby and Matty's sex life. The men had quieted their conversation; they were deep in thought and watching their women. Abby was completely pissed at this point and was staggering toward them in a fit of giggles. Hermione, Ginny, Shelly, and now Derick's wife were sitting on the couch giggling as Abby tripped over her own feet and fell into Matty's lap.

"That's juhst a preshoe for later," Abby slurred, making Matty smirk down at her. He reached down and pulled Abby into a sitting position in his lap. "Now, I need another drink."

Severus grinned, "I think you've had enough love. Here, drink some water." Severus conjured a glass of water and handed it to Abby. Abby scowled down at it, but Matty wrapped his hand around hers and the glass. Abby smiled down at Matty and then started drinking the water.

"So, let's chalk Meghan Coppytone-whore!" All the men stifled their laughter at Abby's drunken conversation, but Severus scowled.

"I am done speaking about this," Severus said firmly. "I'm especially not speaking about it with a drunken dunderhead!"

"Well, you're pissing Hermione off. She's going to end up murdering Meghan Coppytone and you will only have your shelf to blame!" Abby looked confused and started giggling.

Severus smirked, "You don't worry about Hermione, I will take care of that. Meghan Coppertone is just some hormone driven teenager with a ridiculous crush, she means nothing to me. Now, we are changing the subject. Abby, besides being completely drunk, this past week or so you have seemed completely happy and can't tell you how happy that makes me."

Abby shrugged and smiled down at Matty, "We're good." Matty smiled back up at her and caressed her hip.

Severus spent most of his night talking to the men and now he was currently walking around Abby and Matty's chambers with Abby. She wasn't exactly coherent; she kept talking about Matty and yellow flowers. Well, yellow something, flowers was the only thing that made sense. It was one in the morning and mostly everyone had left Matty and Abby's and were back in their own chambers. The only ones left were Harry, Ginny and Hermione, who were talking to Matty on the couch, and Severus who was listening to Abby's incoherent rambling. In the middle of Abby's sentence she smacked right into the wall and started to giggle uncontrollably.

Severus grinned, "Alright, it's time for you to go to bed or at least sit down before you knock yourself out." Abby was still face first into the wall giggling, so Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her over to Matty. Matty stood up from the couch with a smirk on his face. "I believe this drunk mess belongs to you." Matty's smirk widened as he looked at Severus and then took a giggling Abby into his arms.

Severus turned to where Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were sitting to see them walking toward the chamber doors and leaving. Severus knew he had to do something to rectify the situation with Hermione, or at least something to grab her attention. Severus smirked as an idea popped into his head. He followed Hermione and Ginny out into the hallway. Harry and the girls had stopped because Ginny was trying to fix her shoe, Hermione was leaning her back onto the wall. Severus walked up to Hermione and placed his hands on the wall above her head and leaned down so he was face to face with Hermione, catching her off guard.

"How are we this evening Mrs Snape," Severus said silkily into Hermione's ear. Hermione's breath caught and she looked up into Severus' face.

"I'm still mad at you," Hermione whispered. Severus knew he had her out of sorts and completely turned on.

"I know, but there's nothing to be mad about. That girl is just a child and I want nothing to do with her." Severus shifted and pushed his hips into Hermione's. Hermione unsuccessfully stifled a moan. Severus bent down and kissed her neck lightly and whispered, "I'll see you in our chambers."

Hermione was left breathless up against the wall as Severus walked the few feet to their chamber door and disappeared.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry grinned.

"I hate when I'm angry and he does that," Hermione breathed.

-review please-


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione never came to bed the night of Abby's party, but Severus wasn't expecting her to. He heard her enter the chambers and was moving around the sitting room for a few minutes, but then it was completely silent. Hermione had passed out on the couch when Severus went to go check on her. Instead of bringing her back to bed, Severus left her on the couch and covered her up. He figured she'd probably be even more pissed off if she woke up in bed with him wrapped around her. Besides, he wanted her craving his touch to the point that when he touched her there was no denying him.

"Hermione," Jane whispered, shaking Hermione slightly. Hermione groaned and peeked her eyes open. Jane was hovering over the couch with a cup of coffee, offering it to Hermione.

"What time is it?"

"It's a little before eight, love. Are you and Severus still fighting?"

Hermione slowly sat up and sighed, "Yes, well I don't know. He just made me so angry yesterday all I wanted to do was yell at him and then he tried to seduce me in the hallway last night and it nearly worked."

Jane smirked, "Him driving you mad is just a part of marriage, you know that. Besides, I highly doubt Severus has any feelings toward that student. I think your abduction and the aftermath has just thrown you two out of sorts and you need to get back into your routine with each other."

"Where is Severus anyway? I'm surprised he left me to sleep out here last night."

"Oh, don't think he didn't think that through. I saw him come out here last night after you came back to the chambers. He had that look on his face he gets when he is thinking something over. When I finally retreated back to my room, he was sitting in a chair watching you sleep. Right now, Severus is in the twin's room with the twins and Ethan. He said he wanted to spend some time with them before you two went to breakfast, but I think he was trying to occupy the kids time so they wouldn't see you sleeping on the couch."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, Severus was always thinking about her and the kids no matter what they were arguing about. And him watching her sleep, after all these years that always made her feel loved. That still didn't change the anger she was feeling toward him right now. Between Meghan Coppertone, Page Summers trying to start another dark war, and Severus being an Ass, Hermione thought her head was going to explode.

After taking a shower, Hermione walked back into the sitting room to find her chambers almost empty, except for her parents and Ethan. Since it was Saturday, Severus promised the twins they could eat meals and spend the day with their brother, the Potters, and the rest of their friends. So, he had walked them to the Great Hall. Ethan had run to Hermione as soon as he saw her and he hadn't let go since. She knew she wasn't spending enough time with the kids, so she took Ethan with her to Breakfast. She was sure her parents needed a break too. Ethan clutched onto Hermione's hand as they walked into the hallway.

"It's about time," Severus said silkily, coming up behind Hermione and taking her other hand. Hermione jumped and then glared when she realized it was Severus. She snatched her hand away from him, forgetting Ethan was there.

"I'm still angry at you!" Once Hermione looked Severus over she knew exactly what he was trying to do, and it was working. Severus was wearing a pair of Khaki pants that hung off his hips and almost clung to him, they were Hermione's favorites. He also had on a midnight blue button up shirt that was opened at the collar. Severus was wearing absolutely no robs. Hermione was starting to feel flushed.

"I'm aware of that," Severus responded. As he glanced down at Ethan, to remind Hermione that he was still clutched into her other hand, Severus snaked his arm around her waist and started to lightly caress her hip. Hermione turned her flushed and heated face away from Severus. He didn't play fair at all.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, Hermione had gravitated toward Severus and had her free hand clutched tightly into the back of his shirt. She didn't mean to do it, but there was always a part of her that couldn't deny Severus anything and that part was starting to take over. Not to mention, she was dying to touch him. Hermione conjured Ethan a chair and sat him down between her and Severus, glad for a little space. If Severus kept on she was going to jump him right here in the Great Hall, in front of everyone.

All the staff was actually present this morning, which was slightly unusual for a Saturday. Severus didn't make meals mandatory on the weekends for the staff. They just had a rotating schedule so that they were covered just in case something happened during one of the meals, but Severus did his best to be present at most meals. The dress code also wasn't mandatory for the weekends either, that was thanks to Abby. Most of the staff would forgo robes, cloaks, and other wizarding attire. A lot of the staff dressed muggle.

Abby sat next to Hermione in a pair of jeans, flip flops, and unmistakably one of Matty's t-shirts. Hermione couldn't remember the last time Abby had so much food on her plate and she was steadily shoving it into her mouth.

"Stomach feel better?" Hermione asked softly. Abby looked up and smiled through a mouth full of toast. Hermione immediately noted the complete calm and stress free look on Abby's face; she hadn't looked that way in a long time. "Abby, you look really good this morning. I guess last night did you well?"

Abby smirked, "and this morning." Hermione grinned at her and turned back to her food. Severus mad a disgusted noise from the other side of Hermione, causing both the girls to giggle. "Ethan, do you want to play with Isabelle and Matthew this morning? Matty and I are going to take them to the Black Lake after breakfast."

Ethan looked liked he wanted to say yes, but he grabbed onto Hermione's leg and shook his head no.

"Baby, it's okay. You can play with Isabelle," Hermione smiled down at Ethan and put her fingers in his hair. He still shook his head no. "How about if mummy and daddy comes with you?" He slowly nodded his head yes. Hermione turned back to Abby, "He's been a little clingy this morning. I think some fresh air will do him and I some good."

Abby grinned, "Yes, you were looking a little flushed when you walked in here." Hermione noted the smirk on Severus' face.

"Yes well, your father can be quit irritating."

"Tell me about it."

"Coming from the person that was so drunk last night she walked into a wall and kept talking about Matty and yellow flowers, making absolutely no sense," Severus piped up.

Abby giggled, "Yellow flowers?"

"It was yellow something. You kept saying yellow and something after it, which sounded like flowers at least?" Abby giggled even harder. "Not flowers?" Abby shook her head no. "Well?"

"You don't want to know," Abby managed to get out through her giggles.

Hermione spent most of her day outside at the Black lake with Abby, Matty, Isabelle, Matthew, and Ethan. The twin's and Addison would periodically come over and hang out with them along with some of their friends. Severus had been out there for a couple hours but was called away by Remus; apparently someone was waiting in Severus' office for him to discuss school business.

Severus had spent all day and evening in his office dealing with school business. Hermione was slightly grateful, she needed time to think and she knew if Severus was around all he was going to do was seduce her, which she wouldn't have objected to. She was still very angry, but she also knew Severus would never make any moves on a student.

Six o'clock found Hermione walking to the Great Hall with Ginny. Ethan had perked right up when he started playing with Isabelle in the morning, so he was staying the night with Abby and Matty. The twins were staying in Gryffindor tower.

"Have you and Severus talked yet?" Ginny asked Hermione, as they walked through the hallway.

Hermione shook her head, "We haven't really had a chance, he's been dealing with school business all day today."

"That's where Harry is now; he didn't think he was going to make it to dinner."

"Oh." Hermione couldn't help the disappointment that ran through her. As mad as she was at Severus, she hadn't really seen him all day and she missed him.

Ginny grinned, "Don't sound so sad. By the looks of Severus last night in the hallway, I'm sure he's going to shag the shit out of you in no time." Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "By the way, those jeans look amazing on you. You were looking sickly there for awhile after you got out of the hospital, but it seems you've gained some much needed weight back."

"Thanks, my mum said the same thing," Hermione replied as she self consciously ran her hand down the back of her jeans. The next thing Hermione knew she was swung to her left and pressed forcefully face first into the wall, with her hands pinned above her head.

"You should really watch where you're rubbing your hands in public places," Severus breathed into her ear, running his free hand down her butt and over the back of her thigh. Hermione didn't have time to become alarmed, as soon as Severus pressed his hips into her back she knew who it was. "I do love these jeans." Severus' voice was so seductive and sexy; Hermione couldn't help but let out a groan. Severus ran his hand back up her thigh, butt, and made his way up to her neck and face, stopping to tug on her earlobe. "I won't be at dinner this evening, I have more business to attend to." Hermione was flushed and breathing heavy by this point. Severus trailed his fingers down Hermione's neck and leaned in, sucking on her earlobe. "Eat plenty of dinner tonight, because tonight, I plan on fucking you…..hard." Hermione sucked in a breath and her eyes fluttered shut, she was completely turned on. She felt Severus shift and gently remove himself from her back. He made sure she wouldn't fall and pushed himself off the wall and away from her.

"Ginny," Severus greeted casually, as he walked away from the two women.

"Fuck Hermione, how the hell did you resist that? If that were Harry I would have been all over him," Ginny gushed, as soon as Severus was out of hearing distance.

Hermione still had her eyes closed and was clutched to the wall, "I think he pinned me face first on purpose. I would have been on him if I were turned around."

Ginny grinned, "I think I need to change my knickers after that."

Hermione opened her eyes and let out a long breath, "I may need to change my knickers and jeans after that."

* * *

"You look like you are in a good mood, considering what we are about to discuss," Kingsley commented from a chair in front of Severus' desk. Severus had just entered his office; Harry, Lucius, and Kingsley were waiting for him. Severus just smirked and sat down.

"What is it we are discussing?" Lucius asked from Kingsley's right.

"I found out a little more information that I need to share with you three. On your last mission, I discovered the two death eaters conversation you were listening to was Avery and Knott. Avery we need to be careful with, his children are in danger. His young daughter that was sorted in to Gryffindor, I have heard rumors that they are going to sacrifice her at the end of the summer. There is also a baby, a boy, which they plan on killing as well."

"Then why are Katelyn and her brother Styles still in her parent's custody?" Severus asked, his good mood diminishing. "Kate is safe here under my protection, but the baby is not."

"I have this information from a source, which refuses to go public. I can't just snatch Avery's kids without hard evidence. The children should be safe for now, the sacrifice isn't supposed to be happening until the end of summer."

"You know those death eater idiots always make rash decisions; they could decide to do it tomorrow for all we know!" Severus spat. All he could think was what if that were one of his kids.

"I'm working on it Severus….Right now there's bigger things to discuss."

"Like?"

"Abby."

Severus sat back in his chair, "What about her? Abby is doing great. She's finally happy again." Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Yes I've noticed," Kingsley agreed. "But her name has been flowing freely through the death eater circle. It seems they believe Abby will be there next big power."

Severus scowled, "I seriously doubt my daughter would join up with those idiots."

"You did when you were her age."

"That was different! They got me while I was in Hogwarts and manipulated me as a teen, by the time I was Abby's age I was already spying for Albus!" The anger was evident in Severus' voice. Defending himself and Abby was not something he planned on doing tonight.

Kingsley put his hands up, "Severus, I'm just looking at possibilities. I know we all have checked her for curses and anything that could be manipulating, but don't you find it odd that in a matter of days she's had this huge turn around. I mean one day she looks like death and the next I see her joking around with Jordan and Matty."

"I think it's Matty," Lucius commented. "He's managed to break through to Abby. If you just watch them you can tell something has changed between them, in a good way. Abby seems to gravitate toward Matty whenever she's near him." Severus and Harry both nodded in agreement.

"We will just have to keep an eye on her. I talked to Healer Bronson before I came up here and he said he should be clearing Abby on Monday to start back with Ministry work."

"If you're so concerned about her loyalties then why not stop her from doing Ministry work," Severus suggested. He actually just didn't want Abby to go back because he thought it would alter her good mood.

"I need her. I've never had an Auror with such skill and power; she's good at what she does. I just need to watch and make sure she's working for our side. I'm going to have Jordan help me keep an eye on her."

After about two hours of a long, boring discussion Severus was ready for the meeting to be over. Kingsley was dragging on about Ministry business. Severus assumed he'd be more atoned to the conversation if he weren't constantly thinking about Hermione. She had responded well to his actions in the hallway and he knew he was going to have her tonight. A knock on the door pulled Severus from his thoughts.

Harry grinned, "As requested, I believe my wife and your wife are here."

Severus smirked and stood up, "Everyone out, Potter take your wife with you." Severus swung his arm and his office door opened, Ginny and Hermione walked in. The men got up and exited the office, Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her with him. Hermione looked at all of them confused, trying to figure out if she should stay or go. She thought that whatever the men had been discussing in the meeting had possibly pissed Severus off and he had kicked everyone out. Hermione looked up in time to see Severus stalking toward her. He flung the door shut with one hand and then grabbed Hermione, slamming her into the closed door. Severus lifted her against the wall and crushed his mouth onto hers.

Hermione lost all coherent thought. She shoved her hands into Severus' hair, wrapped her legs around his waist, and responded deeply to his kiss. As mad as she was at Severus, she couldn't resist him. It had been so long and she was dying to feel him. Hermione pulled her hands down to Severus' shirt and tore the buttons open, sending them flying across the room. Severus quickly stood Hermione up against the wall and unbuttoned her jeans, only taking the time to pull off one shoe and pulling her leg through the one pant leg. By the time Hermione realized Severus already had his pants and boxer briefs down he was thrusting into her, hard.

Hermione let out a strangled moan as Severus began to brutally take her against the wall. It was the most amazing feeling she could remember feeling. It only took three thrusts for Hermione to scream her orgasm. Severus was pounding into Hermione so hard she couldn't help her body building back up. A moment later Hermione almost sobbed as she came and Severus followed, staggering to keep himself and Hermione up right. He managed to turn himself and Hermione so his back was up against the wall and slid down to the floor, he still remained in Hermione while she sat on his lap, leaning heavily on his chest.

"Are you still angry at me?" Severus asked breathelessy after a moment.

"mmmm," was all Hermione said. Severus couldn't help but grin when she finally spoke, "That was fucking hot." Hermione was leaning on Severus' chest with her face turned up to his, eyes closed, and a broad smile on her face.

"There's more to come, my love," Severus said silkily. "We are staying in the Headmasters chambers tonight."

-Review please-


	23. Chapter 23

Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand toward the infirmary, grinning like idiots at each other. Severus had had his delicious way with Hermione, all weekend. Hermione was still uneasy about the Meghan Coppertone situation, but Severus was brining her around. It was Monday evening, just after dinner, and Hermione was to have a check up with Healer Bronson.

As they walked into the infirmary all that could be heard was Abby giggling like a first year. As they walked closer to the cot that Abby was sitting on, Matty came into view, he was standing in front of her smirking. Healer Bronson could be heard discussing something with Poppy as he walked out of her office.

"Alright Abigail, you are all set to start back working with the ministry," Healer Bronson said as he walked back over to Matty and Abby. Hermione and Severus had just reached the bed.

"Finally! So, I can start back tonight?" Abby responded and then giggled again at the scowl on Matty's face.

"Tomorrow, give Matty and everyone else another restful night's sleep before you start chasing around murderers again," Derrick replied with his own scowl. "I will see you next Monday for another check up.

"What! I thought I was done with checkups!"

Derick raised his eyebrows, "I want to make sure you're not over doing it. I'll see you Monday."

"She'll be here," Matty responded with a tone that stated the decision was final.

"Fine," Abby huffed and got off the bed. Healer Bronson kissed Abby's forehead and reminded her again to take it easy. Ever since Derick had started taking care of Abby's medical needs when she was fifteen he had become another strong male figure in her life. After having a quick chat with Hermione and Severus, Abby and Matty were quickly shoed out of the infirmary by Derick.

"I wanted to discuss something with you two in private," Derick said as he waved his wand over Hermione's body. She was currently laying on the cot that Abby had been sitting on. Severus was standing beside the bed.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

Derick purposely avoided the question, "Were you two planning on having anymore children?"

"We had talked about it a few months ago…."

Severus gave Healer Bronson a strange look and sat on the bed beside Hermione, he wasn't sure where this was going. "We were discussing it, but then Hermione was captured. We haven't really discussed anything since then. But, I think the plan was yes, we would have at least one more child." Severus looked down at Hermione for confirmation and she nodded.

Healer Bronson sighed and sat down on the end of the bed, on the other side of Hermione. "I need you two to be aware of something, but I don't want any of this to sound final." Severus felt Hermione tense, so he pulled her into a sitting position, he had one arm wrapped around her back and holding her hand in the other. Derick continued, "Hermione, you had server internal damage after the attack. Your womb took an awful hit. I don't want to tell you two that it's impossible for you to ever have another child together again, but your insides are very weak from the damage. With that being said, your body is still healing. So, that's why I said I didn't want to say it's impossible. I just wanted you two to be aware that there is a likeliness that you may not conceive anymore children."

"But, it's not impossible?" Hermione asked quietly, tears were openly streaming down her face. Severus cradled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

Derick gave the two a sad smile and patted Hermione's leg, then stood up, "No not impossible. Only time will tell. Other than that, you're doing extremely well Hermione. I'll see you next month for your next check up. If you two need anything don't hesitate to contact me. If I'm not in the castle than I'm at St. Mungo's."

The walk back down to their chambers was quiet. Severus had his arm wrapped around Hermione, but neither was saying anything. When they entered the chambers luckily no one was in the sitting room. Jane and Edward could be heard talking in the kitchen and Ethan and the twins could be heard playing in the twin's room. Severus remained hanging onto Hermione and walked them into their bedroom and laid on the bed, with Hermione wrapped in his arms. As soon as Hermione buried her head into Severus' chest, her sobs started. Hermione's body shook as she clutched onto Severus' shirt. Severus just held onto her like his life depended on it, saying nothing. After about ten minutes, Hermione started to quiet down.

"You haven't said anything," Hermione whispered and then looked up into Severus' face. "Are you okay?"

"I never thought I'd be so sad at the thought of not being able to have anymore children," Severus responded sadly. "Not only that, those bastards ripped this privilege away from you and I hate them for that. I hate myself for not being able to protect you."

"Severus!" Hermione gasped. "Stop hating yourself! There was no way you or anyone could have known what was going to happen that night. You protect the kids and I from everything Severus, besides you weren't there that night."

"I know I regret ever letting you go there without me, or at all actually."

Hermione grabbed Severus' face gently and spoke softly, "Love, none of this is your fault. What's happened has happened. Besides, Derick didn't say it was impossible. My body is still healing, so maybe there's hope." She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Severus gave her a sad smile, "Shouldn't I be comforting you?"

Hermione smiled back, "I think we both need comforting right now. This is just a nasty situation."

Severus nodded and snuggled Hermione back to his chest. They were both quiet for a while until Severus said, "We could adopt."

"Hmmm," Hermione replied tiredly.

"If you can't conceive anymore children, we could adopt."

"That is a possibility. I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. I think Abby and Draco will probably react the same way you did and blame themselves. Everyone has enough stress without this and things are starting to calm down a bit."

"Agreed." They were both quiet again until a knock sounded from the door.

"Mummy?" Ethan tried to whisper, but was almost yelling. "Are you sleeping?"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle and pointed her wand at the door, opening it. "No baby, daddy and I are awake."

"Oh!" Ethan said excitedly. "Can I come in?!" Severus beckoned for Ethan to get up on the bed. Neither Severus nor Hermione bothered shutting the door; they both knew the twins would be in shortly. Ethan climbed up onto the bed and was full of giggles as he climbed over Severus and wedged himself between him and Hermione. Severus and Hermione both smiled lovingly at him and started fawning over him, happy to at least have the children that they did. "Grandma gave us cake!"

Hermione groaned, "No wonder you're so talkative right now." Ethan giggled and then let out a squeal when Severus tickled his neck.

"Oh! Oh! Mummy can we come in too?!" Seth asked from the doorway, Marissa was standing beside him.

"Of course, love." The twins rushed into the bedroom. Seth hopped up onto Hermione's side of the bed and laid behind Hermione, with his face on her neck. Marissa did the exact same thing to Severus.

"So, how much sugar did we eat tonight?" Severus asked in a playful tone. The kids giggled, making Hermione laugh.

Marissa responded with, "Just some cake and some ice cream."

"Grandpa Albus gave us candy too!" Seth exclaimed.

"I see, I believe three sleeping draughts will be in order?" Severus said. Hermione snorted.

"Oh Seth! I forgot to tell you. Abby came by earlier and gave me a big box of stuff she bought from Fred and George!" The kids and Hermione burst into another fit of giggles when Severus groaned and buried his face into Hermione's hair.

SHS

Severus was lounged on the couch in his office, with Hermione curled into his side. His office was actually full of a number of people. Abby was sitting in a wingback chair in front of his desk: Isabelle was clinging to Abby's neck as she fell asleep, Abby had an arm wrapped around her and had a sandwich in the other hand. She had missed dinner due to work she had to do for the ministry, which was apparent by her Ministry robes. Matty was sitting beside them, still in his quidditich uniform, feeding Matthew a bottle as he also fell asleep. Jordan Chambers, Harry, Ron, Draco, Lucius, Albus, and Eileen were all walking around Severus' large office.

"Sorry it took me so long," Kingsley spoke as he stepped through the floo. Eileen walked over to Matty and took Matthew. Abby set Isabelle down and Eileen took her hand, taking the kids up into the Headmasters chambers.

"What's this about?" Severus asked. "Abby was vague, she just said it was about a mission, claiming that's all she knew." Severus sounded doubtful.

Kingsley nodded, "It's about two missions, and I'm going to need the help of everyone in this room for either one or both of them."

"Hermione's not going on anymore missions," Severus stated.

Hermione rubbed Severus' chest, "Love, let's hear him out."

Kingsley waved his hand, "The first mission I need Hermione at Hogwarts and the second mission, well there really isn't too much danger involved but we will get to that one later. The first mission I need Abby, Matty, Jordan, Severus, Lucius, and Harry, everyone else will be a part of the mission but will be here at Hogwarts."

"What does the first mission consist of?" Harry asked.

Kingsley continued, "I have word that there is a meeting taking place. You six will be using a portkey to get in and out of the area. The meeting is supposed to be small and this will be a prime opportunity to capture some of these new death eaters and get more information from them."

Severus scowled, "Just like the last mission you sent Hermione, Abby, and Draco on and they all almost died. No! None of us are going."

"Severus, I know there is a leak in the ministry. Actually, I'm positive we have several, but if we want to take over these so called death eaters we have to take risks. If not, a massive war is going to break out and it looks like it could be just as bad or even worse than the last one. Healer Bronson, Ginny, and Poppy are going to be waiting in the infirmary for any injuries. Healer Bronson also said if needed we can floo in St. Mungo's doctors, but I don't think that will be necessary. Albus, Hermione, Draco, and Ron, will be a part of the invasion team. Meaning they will strategize the attack but will be keeping tabs from Hogwarts with what's happening. Severus, Abby, Matty, Jordan, Lucius, and Harry will be doing the invading."

Severus pinched his nose and huffed, "Abby was literally just Okayed by Derick to start back at the Ministry, do you really think it's a good idea to send her into this mission?"

"I've had to put off this mission because I was waiting for Abby to get better. I couldn't send Jordan alone and none of you were in the right state of mind to do this. Now, with everyone recuperating and everything settled down, it's time for our next move. I specifically need trained people in this type of work, most of my Auror's weren't around for the last war," Kingsley responded.

Abby stood up and walked toward Severus, "Dad, it will be fine, I will be fine. If things get hectic we have the portkeys."

"They are going to be targeting you," Severus countered.

"With all of you there trying to protect me, do you really think something's going to happen to me?"

Severus scowled, "If this mission goes badly and you survive, I will kill you myself!"

Abby grinned.

The mission took place the following night. Severus was slightly pissed off that at midnight he was camouflaged behind three giant trees and a bunch of large bushes that surrounded a large field. Abby and Matty were sitting quietly next to him, while Lucius, Harry, and Jordan were stationed on the other side of the field. They were actually in a large forest that happened to have a large opening inside of it. Hermione, Albus, Draco, and Ron decided that it would be more efficient for the six of them to arrive before the meeting started and hide themselves. That way if there were way more death eaters than anticipated, they could just portkey out or run before they were noticed. Hermione thought it'd be best to group Abby, Matty, and Severus together, she knew both men would be much more comfortable if Abby were by their side. Besides, it made her feel better to know that Severus and Matty were both there just incase something went wrong again.

It was rounding one o'clock and Severus was more than slightly irritated. Abby and Matty were sitting beside him doing god knows what; he could barely hear Matty whispering into Abby's ear and then her giggling. It had been happening for almost twenty minutes. Severus snapped at them once and they stopped, but he could hear Abby stifling a giggle a few moments later. Loud pops and footsteps ceased all their activity.

Ten masked death eaters stood in a circle, immediately starting their meeting. Abby gave a noticeable shudder when the death eaters appeared. Severus knew her abduction was still fresh in her mind, but it also made him more curious as to what memories she was hiding from everyone.

"I only see ten," Matty commented quietly. "I few stunners and we should be able to capture at least a couple of them."

Abby nodded, "Yes, but don't be so quick to think that. They are actually smarter than what we originally thought. But, I'd imagine this shouldn't be too difficult. Dad, go ahead and shoot off the spark."

The plan was for Severus to shoot off a red spark and aim it for the sky above the death eaters heads. When the death eaters became distracted by the spark, the six of them would immediately start firing stunners. They were only to kill if it were necessary; they wanted to capture as many death eaters as possible for questioning. The plan was completely flawed and bond to be chaotic, but it was the only thing that really fit for this scenario.

Severus shot off the red spark and the death eaters immediately went silent, staring at the sky. The stunners were shot simultaneously and all hell broke loose. Severus, Abby, and Matty ran out into the open field at the same time Jordan, Harry, and Lucius did. The stunners hit four of the death eaters, leaving six on six. One of the death eaters was obviously well trained and very good at what they did. The death eater was not only fighting against Jordan, but also helping another death eater hex Matty. Severus stuck as close as he could to Abby. As he thought, the death eaters were singling her out. Defending themselves against the others but throwing as many hexes as possible at Abby. Severus noted though that the hexes were stinging hexes and nothing that would do too much harm.

"Severus Snape!" A voice cackled. Severus stopped dead in his tracks. That voice was unmistakable. Severus knew he knew who it belonged to, but there was no way it could be her. The last he had heard of her was that she was awaiting the dementors kiss in Azkaban, and that was at the end of the last war.

"Show yourself," Severus stated, pointing his wand at the death eaters face.

"Happy to see me," Bellatrix Lestrange snarled as she took her mask off.

"Never," Severus said with a smirk. He wasn't entirely sure what to think of this situation.

"Come to protect your poor defenseless child?" Bella let out a bone chilling cackle, "Too bad you weren't here a couple months ago! You should have seen what Avery, Goyle, and….."

"Shut up!" Abby spat and sent a hex, knocking Bella hard to the ground. "I will fucking kill you!" Severus pushed Abby hard with his left hand, causing her to fall to the ground. As much as he wouldn't mind someone killing Bella he didn't want that person to be Abby, besides Bella would be very useful to question.

"Abigail stop! Stay on the ground!" Severus yelled, trying to control Abby's temper.

Bella jumped back to her feet just as quickly as she was knocked down. She had a murderous glare on her face and aimed her wand at Abby. Abby looked startled for a second but then tried to scramble to her feet. It was too late; the fire had already started pouring out of Bella's wand. Severus dove as fast as he could at Abby, grabbing her body and rolling them across the grass. The fire had hit them just as Severus had landed on Abby. Abby let out an ear piercing scream. The smell of burning flesh and hair hit Severus' nostrils as the portkey activated and his world started to swirl.

"What the hell is that smell," Ron could be heard saying in a disgusted voice.

"It smells like burnt hair," Derick remarked. "Someone's back, they're on the floor!"

Severus was trying to get up, but Abby was pulling him down. He couldn't feel anything, he wasn't sure if he or Abby, or both, were burnt. Abby was clutching onto his shirt and let out a strangled moan.

"Abby! Where are you hurt?!" Severus nearly yelled and tried pulling Abby away from him. He was literally laying on top of her, but she was still hanging on to him for dear life.

"Ah my neck is killing me," Abby moaned with her eyes still closed and pulling one of her hands from Severus' chest and started to put it on her neck.

"Abby stop." Severus grabbed Abby's hand and held it in his. "The right side of your neck is burnt, don't touch it."

Abby opened her eyes and gasped, "Dad!...Your hair!" Severus just blinked at Abby and reached up and touched his head. On the right side of his head, Severus' hair stopped just above his ear. He could feel the burnt ends in his finger tips.

"It's Severus and Abby," Derick said as he, Ron, Poppy, and Ginny rushed over to them. "Help me get them off the floor!" Derick and Ron pulled Severus into a standing position and Abby started to stand on her own. "What happened? Where are you two hurt?" Derick and Severus both reached down and pulled Abby up, escorting her over to the bed.

"We got burnt; I don't know what kind of fire it was. It happened so fast I only had time to react. I think Harry threw a portkey at us and we ended up here," Severus answered. "Treat Abby first, she got it worse than I did."

"Severus!" Hermione said urgently, rushing into the infirmary. She and Kingsley had been discussing something in Poppy's office.

"It's alright, I'm alright," Severus said soothingly.

"Who's burnt?! You're burnt?!" Hermione gasped as she sniffed the air and noticed his hair. She grabbed Severus' robes and threw them off of him and then grabbed his shirt and lifted it up, looking over his body.

"It's just my hair, baby," Severus whispered and smiled down at her. He knew that endearment was usually enough to grab Hermione's attention and get her to calm down.

"You're sure," Hermione said, a little less frantic, as she pushed Severus back and had him sit on the cot Abby was sitting on. Healer Bronson was currently treating Abby's neck burn.

"Abby!" Matty yelled franticly and boomed through the infirmary doors.

"Matty I'm fine," Abby called and then winced as Derick covered her burn with cream. Matty rushed up and stood between Derick and Hermione. He was about to say something but Abby cut him off, "It's nothing Derick can't fix. Dad knocked me out of the way before I took the full force of the flames. I'm okay, really."

"What happened exactly," Severus asked Lucius, Jordan, and Harry, they had come in behind Matty. "I mean I know what happened to Abby and myself, but how did we get here and what happened after."

"I saw Bella corner you and Abby. Once I saw her bait Abby I knew you would need assistance. I saw the fire come flying out of her wand and I was able to extinguish it just as it hit you and Abby. Harry threw a portkey at you two and it sent you here. After that the death eaters were starting to run. We managed to capture two of them, unfortunately one of them was not Bella," Lucius answered.

Hermione shuddered, "Bella? Bellatrix Lestrange?" Lucius nodded and Hermione cringed. Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body.

"This isn't a regular fire burn," Derick commented. "They are barley reacting to this cream. I think you are going to have to let this heal naturally." Derick turned to Severus, "Which also makes me think that you won't be able to use magic to grow your hair back. You will have to let it grow naturally." Severus growled and made a face.

Hermione smiled and turned in Severus' arms, "It's just hair."

"Yes, but I don't want to walk around with half my hair missing for months," Severus grumbled.

"You will need to cut it, baby," Hermione smiled up at him, making him smile. That endearment worked the same on him as it did on Hermione.

Severus sighed, "How am I going to do that. I don't have time to go to Hogsmeade and besides I'd probably be ambushed if I did."

"I'll cut it," Abby grinned when Severus gave her a death glare. "I'm kidding, but Ginny cuts hair. She cuts Matty's and his quidditich team all the time."

Harry nodded, "When she first was out of Hogwarts Ginny worked at a hair salon in Hogsmeade and worked under some weird French guy. She's actually rather good at it.

"Why didn't I know that," Severus asked curiously.

Harry shrugged and then grinned, "Ginny's in Poppy's office getting more burn cream, I'm sure she wouldn't mind cutting you hair tonight so you can scare the shit out of the students tomorrow."

* * *

Severus stood in his kitchen; he was barefoot and only wearing his black trousers. Ginny had just finished cutting his hair and was getting Hermione. Once Ginny was finished she looked at Severus, raised an eyebrow, and grinned. His hair was so short now. The sides of his black hair didn't even touch his ears, while the top was a little bit longer but not by much. He couldn't remember the last time his hair was this short, probably when he was a child.

Hermione was sitting in the sitting room with Abby and Matty. It's was three thirty in the morning and Severus was ready to go to bed. They all had to be up in three hours.

"Dad, Hermione said she's seeing Ginny out and then would be in. Matty and I are going to our chambers to bed…" Abby said as she walked in the kitchen and then stopped at the sight of Severus. She grinned.

"One snarky, smartass comment and I'm hexing your hair off," Severus griped.

Abby grinned, but then smiled, "Dad, you look great! You should have cut your hair forever ago! You're going to have to beat those seventh years off with a stick. Hmm, I guess Hermione really is going to have to murder Meghan Coppertone."

"Abigail, go to your chambers!"

Abby grinned and walked over and hugged Severus and then said cheekily, "Thanks for not letting me get my face burned off!"

Hermione came in the kitchen right as Abby had walked out. She stopped in her tracks and sucked in a breath.

"Is it that bad," Severus grimaced.

"Fuck Severus," Hermione breathed. "If I would have known you would have looked this hot, I would have made you cut your hair years ago." With the short hair, Severus' sharp features stood out. His nose, if it were possible, seemed to have shrank back some. It was still large, but it fit his face well. With his shirtless, muscular chest, Severus looked like he had stepped straight out of a Play Witch magazine.

The next thing Severus knew, Hermione was all over him. She had one hand in his short hair and the other was running down his bare chest, kissing him furiously. Maybe he wasn't getting any sleep tonight after all.

-Review please!- If you're reading please review, it helps to know that people are actually enjoying this story. Thanks!


End file.
